Said and Done
by Chiefie
Summary: Completed! In the final part of the Robert series, Robert must finally discover what the future holds for his friends, his love, and his life. Added some extra feautures, and some important announcements.
1. Exposition

Said and Done  
  
Part 4 of the Robert Series  
  
By Chief  
  
Note: The time has finally come to start this. "Boy Howdy" will be kept on the site, but due to lack of interest (not just with readers, but myself), I probably won't write any more chapters of it. These stories are my real love, anyway.  
  
Okay, here it is. The final part of the Robert Series. A series I am going to be extremely sad about finishing. I wish it could last forever. However, I will promise now that if you are not touched by the end of this fic (which is a good ways down the road), I haven't done my job. But here it is, and I hope you enjoy it.  
  
1  
  
Exposition  
  
Hello there. At one time, people knew me as Robert. I prefer to be called Rob now.  
  
It must be like the age-old saying that "things change with time". "Robert" didn't seem to fit my personality anymore. It seemed too strict, too professional. It made me seem like an old man. Nicknames seemed to change over six years; Peapod Kid now went by his first name Peter, and Stinky had suddenly decided to change his name to Steven. Sure Stinky happened to be his actual name, but Stinky was a "lame name to have in high school". Just like the phases of the moon, everyone seemed to be going through phases of his or her own.  
  
None of this really matters, though. Beneath the rough exteriors we had constructed for ourselves, we really were the same people we had always been.  
  
High school life would soon be said and done for us.  
  
I rose from my room on the most beautiful of August mornings, the last day of summer vacation. On Tuesday, August 22, my senior year of high school would commence. An entire new year of trials and tribulations lay before me. School no longer was where everyone could simply hang out with whomever they wanted to. These days, it seemed that you had to own a pair of 90- dollar shoes and be a sex addict in order to be cool.  
  
That didn't affect us all, but it sure did change some of our lives dramatically. Last year, Sid and Stinky (I'm still calling him Stinky, I don't care what he says) got into some drugs with Wolfgang and nearly were expelled from school. Girls were constantly popping in and out of school with pregnancies, and all kinds of new situations arose in this time. Life isn't nearly as depressing as I'm making it out to be, though.  
  
Putting all of the rumors and previous events out of my mind, I descended the staircase to go snag some breakfast. The wooden stairs had begun to creak a little more than previously; the entire house had commenced to deteriorate.  
  
My parents were sitting at the table by the time I had finished my journey into the kitchen. A plate of bacon and eggs lay before me. My mother was fired two years ago, and she seemed to enjoy home life so much she became disinterested in finding a new nursing position. My father stayed as a doctor, but his hours had shortened, as well. Ever since his promotion three years ago, my father could cut down his hours significantly.  
  
"Hi there, son. Have a seat," my father said, beckoning me to a chair.  
  
"All right," I replied, placing myself on the wooden chair. I didn't have much of a conversation with my parents that morning; I never seemed to at all. Just because my parents were home more didn't mean that they would try to have a meaningful conversation.  
  
My father stared at me with his beady brown eyes. "So are you getting ready for school tomorrow? Only one more year until you're out on your own, you know.  
  
"Yeah, I know."  
  
"Well, I don't mean to get all sappy with you and all, but you're a good kid, Robert. I'm sure you will make yourself into something wonderful someday."  
  
"Thanks, dad," I told him while smacking a mouthful of eggs. "I'll see you guys later. I have some stuff to do."  
  
I climbed back up into my room and changed into a dark green sweatshirt and baggy blue carpenter jeans. I guess I adopted the whole "skater" look over the years. It wasn't exactly that I liked or even appreciated skateboarding; the clothes simply felt comfortable to wear. As always with me, fashion never was a top priority. Neither was hair, for that matter. I usually just ran a comb through it every morning and went on with my life.  
  
After getting myself prepared, I headed out the front door to head for Slausen's. The ice cream parlor never lost any appeal with me. In my opinion, nothing beat their peanut butter ice cream. Plus, I was supposed to meet Helga there, so we could talk about how pathetic our love lives were. Slausen's, in some way or another, had always been a focal point in my relationships. It's where I met my old girlfriend, Anna James, and also where she broke up with me. I could go even further back than that: back to the days of Rhonda.  
  
I walked over to Slausen's, with it being such a spectacular day and all. My car, a beaten-up old Chevy, aggravated me just to drive. I hated that crummy thing, and planned on disposing of it the moment I had a job.  
  
I saw my neighborhood in a new light once I had became older. Everything that once seemed like a playground had now become a challenge. Everything that once was fun was now considered "childish". Life had changed, but Hillwood hadn't. Hardly a building had been altered since my elementary days.  
  
Slausen's hadn't even changed. It remained the pleasant redbrick building on the corner of Vine and Shine Street. I spotted Helga inside as I went to greet her.  
  
Helga had transformed into much more of a pleasant person since she entered high school. Of course she had her angry spells like everyone else, but her overall sarcasm had been eliminated from her personality. She had grown to be about five foot eight inches, and retained a fairly good figure. She kept her hair in a ponytail most of the time, and had taken the pink bow out her hair (I always thought it was ugly, anyway). She had gone for the gothic image, but didn't really fit her personality.  
  
I waved to her as I walked in the building. "Hey Helga, how's it going?"  
  
She looked up at me with her large blue eyes (and her somewhat smaller unibrow). "Oh, it's going pretty well, Robbie. Just enjoying the last minutes of relaxation before another year of torture begins."  
  
"Well, at least it's the last year you have to go through this."  
  
She nodded in agreement. "That's what keeps me going." The waitress approached me, and I ordered a peanut butter shake, one of my favorites.  
  
You decided where you want to go to college?" I asked her after a short silence.  
  
"I don't know. There's only so many schools that would take me, I'm not the salutatorian like you are." I smiled at her little joke. Helga probably could have been first in her class if she had actually tried. She slacked off much of her high school life, but still emerged with passing grades.  
  
"Well you know, I get a ton of letters from colleges, but that doesn't mean that picking one will be easy. I have no idea what my goal in life is at the moment."  
  
"Hell Robbie, you still have the entire year ahead of you! It's not like you have to make up your mind right now."  
  
"I know." I gazed around, trying to think of a way to change the subject. I looked out the window to see a young woman staring in at me.  
  
"Oh God," I muttered to myself. "She knows where I am." Rhonda Lloyd apparently was "in the neighborhood" like she always was. "You know, she has been stalking me ever since my sophomore year."  
  
The girl rushed inside the building, full of enthusiasm as usual. "Hi Robert, how are you doing!"  
  
Rhonda was only a couple of inches taller than Helga, and probably was the more attractive of the two. Her black hair now cascaded past her shoulders, and she had one of the most beautiful smiles I had ever seen. She wore all the preppy clothes, as demonstrated by the red sundress she had at the moment. If she didn't scare the living daylights out of me, I might even consider her attractive. It's just hard to find enjoyment in a girl that hugs a picture of me every day at the same time.  
  
As always, she shoved herself into the booth with me. "Hey Robert, check this out. I just bought two thousand dollars' worth of new school clothes. I am going to be so ready to start this year."  
  
I glanced over at her spitefully. "That's great, Rhonda. So is that all you need to tell me this time?"  
  
She nodded her head. "Oh, yeah. I was just in the neighborhood, and felt like talking to a friend."  
  
I drank what was left of my shake. "Well Rhonda, me and Helga have to be going now, so we'll see you later, okay?"  
  
She attempted to give me a hug before replying and heading out the door. Helga and myself quickly followed, but made sure we headed in the opposite direction.  
  
"I don't understand her," I told Helga. "You think being the rich girl she is that she could find herself a rich boy to go out with."  
  
I'm not sure, Rob. Maybe you've got that "oh-so special something she's looking for."  
  
I looked over at her in a fake seriousness. "If you keep impersonating Lila I'm going to make you listen to Lila's report on Shakespeare over and over." Lila had written an "oh-so wonderful" biography on Shakespeare last year, and we all had the displeasure of listening to it for over an hour.  
  
We were walking again down the street. "So how're things going in your love life now, anyway?"  
  
A small scowl began to appear on her face. "At the moment, they're nothing but bullcrap. Lorenzo broke up with me last night."  
  
"Already?" I asked, surprised. "You've only been seeing him for two weeks."  
  
"I know," she replied. "But just like all the others, he felt like we weren't connecting and all that other sappy crap. He didn't believe that I was in love with him."  
  
"That's what all of your boyfriends have said."  
  
"Don't remind me," Helga mumbled. "I guess I can't ever seem to concentrate on the guys I'm going out with."  
  
"I know. You were in love with the same guy for about ten years. It must be pretty tough to imagine yourself with someone else."  
  
"If only you knew. I loved Arnold, but I couldn't ever get him to feel the same way towards me." Helga officially called off her love for Arnold a couple of years ago, but she never seemed to be completely over it. "But who knows? We have an entire year ahead of us. Things can change."  
  
I smiled, in some attempt to show I supported her. "Yeah, let's just hope Rhonda can find someone else to like, too. She's nearly driving me insane."  
  
After walking around for a while, I went back into my house. I had a good bit of work to do in order to be prepared for school tomorrow. I hadn't even tried to get my backpack together or anything, so it would be a good time to set that up. It was a new feeling having my mom home when I arrived there, but I got used to it over time  
  
After about twenty minutes of actually working, I basically went into the loafing stage of playing computer games and trying to figure out how to finish this poem I had been writing.  
  
Yes, the truth has come out. Ever since I started writing poetry in the fourth grade, it became quite a hobby for me. For a good while I enjoyed sports and other activities, but decided in the end that poetry was the greatest fit for me. It was a simple way to express myself anyway I wanted to. Someday I hoped to be a famous poet, or a writer of some sort. It was just a silly dream of mine, but it made me excited to think about it.  
  
I looked down at my sheet of paper to read the poem entitled "Care"  
  
  
  
I'd give it all for you, to hope I knew  
  
That someday I would find love true  
  
My darkness void with no renew  
  
To pervade the dark with beauty blue  
  
  
  
That was all I was going to end up with for the day. It was a little bit on the corny side, but I knew it would progress as time did. Someday it could be one of the greatest poems ever, if I put my mind to it. Probably just another impetuous idea of mine.  
  
I lied down on my bed and looked out the window. This year held many great things in store for me, and time was approaching to find out what. 


	2. Predictions

Note: Forgot to mention this earlier. All this Hey Arnold! related stuff belongs to its respected owners, as you already know.  
  
Pay attention really close to this chapter. Some of the things mentioned in it will play a big role later on.  
  
By the way, this chapter is dedicated to my good friend Miss Matched, in hopes that she can come back from her hiatus soon.  
  
2  
  
Predictions  
  
I picked up my schedule the next morning, August 23. The first day of my senior year at East Hillwood High School.  
  
I walked over to the nearby lunch table to greet my friends. Outside, the Sun shone brightly upon the elm trees in the school's courtyard. Out of the four high schools in Hillwood City, East Hillwood was the smallest. However, the brick building was three stories tall, and over three thousand students attended its vast hallways daily.  
  
I was Arnold come up to me. "Hey Rob! Did you just pick up your schedule?"  
  
Arnold had gotten to be slightly taller in height, but other than that, had barely changed a bit over the years. He still had the same sweet personality, the same love of life that had made us students so enchanted by being around him. Arnold was the symbol of kindness of our group. However, he still was a pretty cool guy.  
  
Arnold wore just about anything, from preppy shirts to gothic black. Arnold didn't want to feel part of any particular social group; he simply desired to be a friend to everyone. On this day, he wore a plaid red overshirt on top of a blue tank top, and had on baggy shorts that went down past two his calves.  
  
I looked up at Arnold, schedule in head. "Yeah, I just picked it up." I was still looking at my class list when Arnold interrupted again.  
  
"Well, do you want to compare?" Of course, I said yes, and we placed our schedules on the table together. "Let's see, Rob, we have advanced calculus and creative writing together. With lunch, of course."  
  
"That isn't bad," I replied. "It's already a good bit better than last year's, since I only had lunch with you and nothing else."  
  
Arnold looked over to a couple of tables across the cafeteria. "Well, do you wanna look at Sid's?"  
  
"Nah. It looks like he needs some quiet time with his woman.  
  
I glanced over at Sid and Amy, cuddling on practically one chair. Amy moved back halfway through last year, and Sid has been all over her since. He probably deserved her, and it didn't really upset me that they were together.  
  
The bell rang loudly in my ear, and I quickly picked up my bag. "Oh, looks like I better be heading onward. You know what happens when you're late to Benson's class.  
  
"Don't' remind me." Last year, Mr. Benson, the history teacher, made Arnold right a 5-page paper on punctuality when he arrived late for his class for two straight days. I did enjoy writing, but not on that particular topic.  
  
The rest of my morning classes were a complete bore. The first day of school is definitely the most frustrating day of the entire year. Knowing that not only do you have thirty-six more weeks of school to go, but also you are forced to listen to seven different explanations of the same rules and procedures we have had the misfortune of listening to since middle school. I spent the entire morning zoning out and doodling on my notebooks.  
  
Finally, after what seemed to be a new definition of torture, lunchtime came. Lunchtime of the first day of school was the only particular highlight of the entire day, since it was the only time of the day where we could fully enjoy ourselves. Plus, the fellow guys and me had come up with a redundant tradition to do every year of high school, only on the first and last days of classes.  
  
Arnold set a small blue notebook in the middle of our table. "Okay guys, the start of the school year has came, it's time to do the predictions. In case you have all forget, my main man Gerald will once again inform us of the yearly tradition."  
  
Gerald stood up before our table. He had grown to be around six and a half feet tall, and was one of the stars of East Hillwood's basketball team, the Hunters. He still had a good bit of hair, as well, but was currently wearing it in cornrows.  
  
Sid beat on the table with some pencils, and began his story. Gerald always told the best legends and corny traditions. "Guys and---just guys. Today, the first day of school, is where we do the prediction. Every year, we select one of the finest young ladies in the classroom and predict that we will end up with her by the end of the school year. It can be any girl, as long as they're in this school. At the last day, we open the book back up, and whoever got their prediction correct is one hell of a player. Thank you." As always, we clapped as Gerald took his seat, while Arnold arose from his. Only Gerald, the master of ceremonies, and the person speaking were allowed to talk.  
  
"Okay, I guess I'll start," stated the football-headed boy as he glanced around the cafeteria. "Geez, this year's choice is going to be a serious pain. I don't really have a clear-cut prediction like I did back with Autumn." We all groaned, as Arnold has found some way to incorporate his sophomore girlfriend into almost every tradition.  
  
Gerald looked over at his friend in disbelief. "Arnold, the girl ran away to Canada over a year ago. You're gonna have to get over it sometime."  
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right," said Arnold with a sigh. "I guess if I did have to choose somebody this year, it would have to be Annie."  
  
"Annie! That kooky Irish chick that used to be in the Campfire Lass? Why in the world would you want to go out with her?"  
  
Arnold shrugged. "I don't know, she's kind of cute, and I can't really think of anyone else. Can we just move on?"  
  
"If you really want to," Gerald said sternly. "At least you picked someone different then last year, when you picked that British exchange student, Bella." Gerald looked down at his list once again. "At right, big boy, it looks like you're up next." In case you couldn't decipher Gerald's words, he was talking about Harold Berman.  
  
Harold carried his bulky body up to its feet. Big on powerlifting and football, Harold definitely wasn't a guy you wanted to infuriate. He was more enormous than anyone else in the entire school, being over 6 feet tall and weighing around three hundred pounds. He didn't go for much in the fashion sense, which you could see by his typical shirt-and pants combo he wore that day.  
  
Anyway, sweat was beginning to form on Harold's bald forehead as he began to speak. "You know, this really sucks that I have to pick someone. Ever since Patty dumped me, I haven't been able to stand girls.  
  
Gerald rolled his eyes. "Harold, the woman dumped you nearly two years ago. Do you people ever forgive?"  
  
"Shut up, Gerald! I really liked her!"  
  
I saw the lanky boy back up from Gerald's gigantic figure. "Whoa now, my man. I didn't mean anything by it. Just make your prediction."  
  
Now resuming his calm demeanor, Harold glanced around the classroom. "I don't know, I might as well just say Rhonda. It's not like it'll ever happy. She always talks about "Robert" and nobody else."  
  
I quickly interrupted Harold's speech. "Hey, for all I care, you can have her. She hasn't given me a moment's peace in nearly two years."  
  
"Rob, you know you're not supposed to talk during the other guys' turns."  
  
I nodded slowly, and again grew silent. "Sorry Gerald, just wanted to clear some stuff up."  
  
"Okay then, now that Rob has once again denied his love, let's get this show on the road. Stinky?"  
  
"That's Steven, Gerald. Steven." Stinky stood up from his seating spot. Although he had grown nearly as tall as Gerald, he seriously lacked the coordination. Stinky was somewhat disfigured, with his long head and enormous nose that could put someone's eye out. You would think that a guy like Stinky would dress up in full cowboy garb, but he typically wore basketball jerseys and long baggy pants, almost as if he was impersonating some rap star. He even had the pokey goatee poking out from his enormous chin.  
  
He grinned at all of us before Gerald let out a groan. "Oh, no. You are not going to pick her AGAIN, are you?"  
  
"I just can't help it, dogg. Lila's the only chick for me, and until that day we hook up, it won't change, my brother." Stinky sounded like such a moron, but none of us had the heart to admit this truth to him.  
  
Gerald nearly broke his pencil in frustration before glancing down at his list okay. "Okay, so for the fourth freaking year in a row, Stinky has picked Lila Sawyer as the girl of his dreams."  
  
"You got it," the boy replied. "And it's Steven, Gerald. Steven."  
  
One by one, Gerald continued this utterly pointless issue by continuing around the table, with no real surprises. Peter picked Nadine, Sid selected Amy, and Lorenzo simply stated, "I'll take anyone except Helga", in spite of his previous breakup. Finally, after a nearly spending the entire lunch period going through this ritual, Gerald turned over to me.  
  
"Well, my man Rob. Looks like you'll be the last guy to predict this year. Last year you picked that Anna girl, but since she dumped you cold, I doubt you'll be choosing her again." I let out a low growl at Gerald, while Sid smirked. He looked right at me now. "So, Mr. Pimp, who's it gonna be this time around?"  
  
I quickly glanced around the classroom to look for any answer. Unfortunately, it came with very little victory. I didn't feel attracted to anyone at the time, and there wasn't a chance in hell I'd pick Rhonda.  
  
As I continued my glace through the cafeteria, I noticed a girl in the far corner, sitting with some other students I didn't know.  
  
I pounded my fists on the table. "Hey, do any of you guys know who that girl back there is? You know, the blonde one in the corner?"  
  
The guys turned around to look at her, but all shook their heads in befuddlement.  
  
Gerald once again resumed his authority. "You know, Rob, that you gotta get her name before I can write her down."  
  
"Yeah, I know," I said with a sigh. "I guess I might as well get it over with." Knowing that this was the only way to be done with my turn, I climbed out of my seat and walked over to their table.  
  
The girl was an extremely attractive girl, with curly blonde hair and a great smile. She was dressed much like a cowgirl, wearing a blue denim vest and cowboy jeans.  
  
The girls at her table began to stare at me as I stood before them, but I didn't really mind.  
  
"Hey there," I said to the girl. "My friends over there and I were just wondering something. I know I'm going to sound like a stalker or something, but could I have your name?"  
  
"Um, could I ask why?" The girl said with a slight southern drawl.  
  
"Let's just say it's for an immature game me and my friends are playing in attempt to pick up women."  
  
I actually was shocked to see her laughing after this comment. "Well, my name's Julia Appleton. You can call me Julie."  
  
"Okay," I said with a smile. "My name is Robert, but you can call me Rob."  
  
"What, no last name?"  
  
I shrugged. "I'm not much into formal introductions." The guys began to start giving me that "group glare" that shows that their patience is about nil. "Oh, I need to head back. I'll see you later, Julie."  
  
"So, did you get the chick's name?"  
  
I was back at my gregarious lunch table again, watching Harold eat three trays of food and Sid drifting off into the infamous la-la land.  
  
"I sure did, Gerald. Ger name's Julie Appleton. Name kind of sounds like something from Little House on the Prairie She's probably from the south or something."  
  
"Well, do you want me to put her down as your woman or not?"  
  
"Sure," I told him. I didn't really care, she seemed to be a pretty cool person, but I had learned from past experience to never think great things about a girl until you get to know them.  
  
The rest of the afternoon basically moved as slowly as the first. Another three periods of rules and assignments, but last period, French class, had to be the most horrible class of all. Not only did we have to listen to the rules in French, but also Rhonda was sitting behind me, dressed in a green tank top and black leather pants.  
  
About halfway through the class Rhonda began poking me with her pen.  
  
I turned around after about the twentieth time. "What is it exactly that you want, Rhonda?"  
  
"Oh, not much," she replied. "I just wanted to see how my favorite boy in the entire world was doing.  
  
"I'm doing fine, Rhonda. Now if you don't mind, I'm trying to listen to Madame Lowe's rules and procedures."  
  
"Oh yeah, I'm sure. Nobody ever listens to these things. What's so wrong with talking to me, anyway?" Luckily, Madame Lowe, the chubby French teacher, shushed Rhonda as she continued her explanation. It seemed to drag on longer than the entire French Revolution, but it had to be better than listen to Rhonda's attempts at flirting with me.  
  
I finally drove myself home after one of the most tedious days of the year. You know you have a boring day when the highlight of the day is predicting who you'll date in the following year. I thought to myself if the predictions would actually mean anything, but I really didn't believe they would have any importance.  
  
I finally went home and sat on my bed. Only one day of twelfth grade had passed, and yet it felt like an eternity. I would just have to see how this eternity took its course.  
  
  
  
I'd give it all for you, to hope I knew  
  
That someday I would find love true  
  
My darkness void with no renew  
  
To pervade the dark with beauty blue  
  
  
  
The beginning of day, a time to say.  
  
  
  
Another note: Hope you like it, so send me some reviews! 


	3. Trying, Sinking

3  
  
Trying, Sinking  
  
I arrived at school early the next morning to discover a sheet of paper taped against my locker. I usually hated dealing with these constant "school spirit" crap the cheerleaders always posted on lockers, but this information had nothing whatsoever to do with our football team.  
  
I quickly read it aloud to myself. "Actors: come one, come all. The grand audition for the musical "Dream Weaver" will be this afternoon at four o'clock in the John Slausen Theatre. Anyone and everyone interested should attend. No previous preparation or experience is required."  
  
I glanced over at Helga, whose locker was only three down from mine. "Hey Helga, did you see the ad on the musical?"  
  
"Yes, Robbie, I saw the advertisement. That doesn't mean you're going to get me into another one of these freaking plays like you did last year." I had encouraged Helga to try out for Twelfth Night last fall, and she ended up being Viola and had to dress up as a man for half the performance. Needless to say, she wasn't too flattered by the idea.  
  
I tried to come up with some sort of encouragement to make my friend audition for the show. "Come on, it's not going to be anything like that. This is a modern play about a teenager named Duncan and what happens when an evil dream weaver enters his mind and makes his worst nightmares become true, and when he eventually has to destroy the vile creature in order to save himself and Zoe, his much-desired love interest. It's a great play, filled with excitement and music."  
  
Helga sighed and hid her face from me. "Okay, I'll try out for this stupid play, but if I get forced into doing something crappy, you're gonna have answer to me."  
  
"Don't worry; everything's going to be fine," I said with a chuckle. Theatre had been my main extra-curricular activity in school, since I wasn't big (or strong) enough to participate in sports, and I had very little ability when it came to playing a musical instrument. I tried my luck with the trumpet in the seventh grade, and dropped at semester due to lack of talent.  
  
At the end of the day I walked into our enormous high school auditorium. Out of all the schools in Hillwood, we were best known for our theatre, and thus explains why our theater outmatched any other in the city.  
  
I quickly looked around for a place to sit, and saw a girl with curly blonde hair sitting in the third row. I quickly realized that it was Julia, and knowing that I didn't have her in any of my classes, this might be fortuitous if she made the show.  
  
I quickly rushed myself into the seat next to her. "Hey, Julie."  
  
She looked over at me like I had no real sanity whatsoever. "I'm sorry, I can't seem to remember your name."  
  
"Oh, it's Rob. I saw you yesterday at lunch."  
  
"Yeah, that's right," she said with a smile. Julie really was an attractive girl, even though she was far different than any other girl I had liked. She seemed much more down to earth, much easier to communicate with than either Rhonda or Amy.  
  
She threw her hair back behind her head. "So are you into theatre, Rob?"  
  
"Sure am," I replied. "With the exception of one or two shows, I've been in just about every one that East Hillwood's put on. This year will probably be different, though. Our old teacher, Mr. Masck, retired last year, and I haven't had any opportunity to meet the new director yet."  
  
"Well, it's gonna be a new experience for me, too. I did theatre all the time back in Mississippi, but this is only my second day of school here, so I may not get much when it comes to popularity here." I heard a slamming noise behind me, and saw Helga walk down towards me.  
  
"That's my friend Helga," I told her. "She can be a tad bit uncomfortable with people she hasn't met, just so you know."  
  
"Hey, Robbie," she said as she sank into the chair to the left of me. "Who's the broad?"  
  
I nearly about stabbed Helga with my pen at that moment. "Well, HELGA, this is Julie, my new friend. She just moved here from Mississippi."  
  
"Ah, I see," Helga replied sarcastically. "Well, great to meet you and all." Helga might have continued if it wasn't for a tall man with graying hair walking onto the stage.  
  
The man stood in the center of the stage. "Hello there, actors and actresses. Some of you may no me, while some of you are certain not to. My name is Larry Liechliter, and I will be director of the theatre department for this year." I nearly froze in disappointment. The only show of his I had ever participated in was "Eugene Eugene!", and all I did in that show was parade around on a bicycle, singing along to all of the songs. I was hoping my previous experiencing in Liechliter's shows.  
  
"This show, entitled Dream Weaver, is basically about a young man's inner struggle to find out what he really wants in his life. It is full of song, drama, comedy, and virtually everything in between. There are numerous characters, from Duncan, Zoe, the dream weaver, to more minor characters like Abby and Claude. So without further ado, let's get on with the auditions."  
  
One by one, I observed my various classmates climb up onto the stage, and watched all of them leave in disappointment. Mainly Sid, who had began to realize that performing from "A Streetcar Named Desire" wouldn't be a good idea (especially since he hadn't ever auditioned with anything else).  
  
After about half an hour, he looked down onto his clipboard and read off a name. "Okay, next we have Rhonda Lloyd performing an original song." I watched Rhonda walk up onto the stage, clad in a gold dress that flowed straight down to the ground. She had her hair done up in an elegant style. "Oh please," I thought to myself. "This is a theatre audition, not prom".  
  
Once finally on the stage with all of her "aura" that was supposedly surrounding her, Rhonda began her audition. "I wrote this song for a special someone, and I hope you like it." Rhonda started singing to the tune of a slow ballad.  
  
  
  
If I were trapped inside a cave  
  
Sheltered far from you  
  
I would look nowhere else  
  
I would hope for you  
  
  
  
Oh, please. Now I even had the honor of being the inspiration for a song.  
  
  
  
Yet despite all of the dreams  
  
That I would love you there  
  
No matter how much I love you  
  
You never seem to care  
  
  
  
In the younger days, so long ago  
  
Everything had changed  
  
I was the neglecting one  
  
Thinking you were strange  
  
  
  
But now we seem so different now  
  
Your love began a tear  
  
So now no matter what I do  
  
You never seem to care  
  
  
  
At this point, I began to sulk down into my chair and ignore the rest of the song. She basically went on for about three verses about "loving someone without them even caring". Simply, it was one of the most pathetic things I had ever heard in my life. I was just glad that Julie hadn't been here long enough to know about Rhonda's obsession.  
  
Much to my dismay, Mr. Liechliter stood up in approval after Rhonda's song. "Oh, bravo. That was, undoubtedly, one of the most beautiful songs I have ever heard. You, miss Lloyd, will be perfect for the part of Zoe. Now, next here on the list, we have Julia Appleton. Since this is a non-prepared audition, I will have you read this monologue of Abby, Zoe's self-conscious best friend.  
  
I could tell Julie's nervousness as she approached the stage. Performing in front of a bunch of strangers is common in theatre, but it must be hard trying out at a new school, where you don't know anybody.  
  
Once she finally began to read, Julie used her southern accent to her advantage, making her character seem extremely real. "Well Zoe, you know that there is no way that Duncan guy is ever going to be worthy of you. I mean, next to me, you are the most popular girl in school, and even considering someone of Duncan's status would be totally degrading. So just tell the loser off, so you can get him off your back." During her entire scene, Julie flaunted herself around the stage, adding further depth to her character. I personally thought she should have been Zoe instead of Rhonda.  
  
Either way, Liechliter enjoyed the performance, as told by his standing ovation at the completion of it. "Miss Appleton, that was fantastic! You will be perfect for Abby. I was seeing you as her from the moment you began your piece." Mr. Liechliter took a second to regain his stern demeanor, and read again off of his list. "Next up here we have a young man named Robert, who will read the part of Duncan. Even back when I cast you in "Eugene Eugene!", Robert, I knew you would be a wonderful person to portray Duncan. So let's see how you do."  
  
I quickly took the script and ran up onto the polished wood stage. I was slightly nervous about performing for a new director, but I really wasn't shaken up all that bad. I didn't want to seem frightened, however, so I proceeded into my monologue.  
  
I read my lines in a frightened energy, one I would expect a demure person like Duncan to have in this situation. "This is turning out to be the worst things that has happened to me. This dream weaver has made my life miserable, and now he's trying to destroy my only love in my life. I can't be afraid like I always am; it's time to do something. It's time to show this spirit what I'm made of." I ended with some extra confidence, trying to make the closing line the most important of the entire scene.  
  
As with the last two performers, the director was on his feet, shouting all sorts of compliments my way. I approached my seat, and Helga and Julie were both waiting for me.  
  
"Not bad, Robbie. I can actually say I was impressed."  
  
"Thanks, Helga," I replied. "I know how important your approval is."  
  
Julie patted me on the back, as well. "I really liked that, Rob. You don't see too many guys who are confident in their acting like that. It's wonderful to actually see one."  
  
"Thanks," I replied sheepishly. I probably blushed a little, but it was hard to be certain.  
  
After about another hour of tedious auditions, Mr. Liechliter made up his mind for most of his cast. Lucky for me, I received that part of Duncan, which meant I was forced to be in love with Rhonda.  
  
This really was quite to her enjoyment, which I noticed as she greeted me outside.  
  
"Hey there, Robert. Looks like you get to be in love with me again. Did you like my song?"  
  
"Yeah, it was great."  
  
Rhonda looked at me in some sort of a trance. "I wrote it just for you. Now you know how I really feel."  
  
Quickly, I came up with an excuse to hurry myself out of the auditorium. "Well, it was great talking to you and all, Rhonda, but I have to get home to help my mom unload the groceries."  
  
"Okay then. I'll see you later." Rhonda waved goodbye in that dainty little way that drives most guys insane, waving each finger separately. I overheard Harold walk over to her as I left the theatre.  
  
"Hey Rhonda, did you write that song for me?"  
  
Three hours later, I found myself outside, watching the sunset like I generally did every day of my life. It still held just as much significance to me as it did in fourth grade. This really happened to be the only time of the day where I could relax, and simply be myself.  
  
Despite having to work with Rhonda as a lead, maybe this show wouldn't be too terrible. I really was starting to like Julie; she seemed like a pretty cool person, and not like one that tried to impersonate any stereotype or anything. All I ask in people is to be yourself, don't try to lie or do anything that makes you seem perfect. Everyone's got some sort of flaw. Take Mr. Liechliter, who strangely cast Arnold to be the dream weaver. I don't know what the guy seems in the kind and gentle guy that Arnold is that would make him a perfect person to be a villain. Helga didn't even get a role, which I think actually pleased her more than it did upset her. He had made a list of other people to be in the show, and would decide on their parts later.  
  
I really suppose it wasn't any of my business, so I decided to head inside and write another line for my poem. I didn't want to rush writing it, and in fact, it was my goal to have a story about the entire school before it was all said and done. Today's line was short and simple, but it added wonderfully to the rest of the poem. I placed my notebook on my end table, and went downstairs for dinner. The poem now read:  
  
I'd give it all for you, to hope I knew  
  
That someday I would find love true  
  
My darkness void with no renew  
  
To pervade the dark with beauty blue  
  
  
  
The beginning of day, a time to say  
  
Love is coming along my way.  
  
  
  
Note: Appreciate all of the reviews, so keep them coming! The next chapter has a lot to do with something that happens in the last chapter of "Robert's Search", so if you don't remember a specific mentioning in that chapter, you may want to go back and check it out. 


	4. Diagnosing Lila

4  
  
Diagnosing Lila  
  
I woke up the next morning to a painful ringing of the telephone. I picked it up, and heard Helga's voice on the other side.  
  
"Helga?" I muttered, still halfway asleep.  
  
"Hey there, Robbie, sorry to wake you up. My car broke down again, so I was just wondering if I could hitch a ride to school." Helga owned an old Ford car that probably hadn't ran decently in over twenty years. She bought it because it was cheap, but she could've probably bought a new car for what it cost to fix the piece of crap she was driving around.  
  
"I suppose so, Helga. Give me about an hour and I'll be over there." I quickly went and got ready, and found myself at Helga's front door an hour later. Big Bob, Helga's temperamental father, answered the door.  
  
"Yeah? What the hell do you want?" Helga's dad, since Olga's moving to New England, had become even more constantly angry. He very rarely seemed proud, or seen with out an alcoholic beverage in his hand. He also seemed to enjoy cursing, something I attempted to stay clear of.  
  
"I'm just here to pick Helga up, Mr. Pataki."  
  
"Oh, yeah. Well, the girl will be down in a minute, so keep your pants on." Big Bob Pataki was also known around town for his constant use of clichés, most of which were confusing to the rest of the population.  
  
Thankfully, I saw Helga run down the stairs shortly afterward. "Ok, here comes Olga. Now get yourself off my property, Rupert." We hurried out the door, to escape her father more than anything.  
  
"Thank God you got here," Helga said, now climbing into my car. "Big Bob's been in one of those moods this morning. Got too boozed up, I guess."  
  
I chuckled lightly, trying to act like I found the joke funny. "Well at least we're on the way to school."  
  
Helga's eyes suddenly lit up in astonishment. "Oh Robbie, you don't know about the technical auditions for that play, do you?"  
  
"No," I exclaimed in curiosity.  
  
"Well, it turns out the old creep Liechliter held auditions for stage manager after you left, and you now have to deal with your good old friend Amy Black."  
  
I pounded my fist against the dashboard of my beaten-up car. "Crap. I hate that_" I quickly cut myself off. Like I said, I tried to stay clear from cursing.  
  
Helga had a devilish look in her eye. "Look at it this way, my friend. She can't do anything worse than what she pulled on you last year. Remember when she---"  
  
"Yes," I quickly interrupted, and said the line for about the millionth time. "When she opened the backstage curtain while I was changing." That incident was undoubtedly the most embarrassing moment of my high school life. Rhonda nearly fainted.  
  
I changed the subject, since we were almost to school, anyway. "So how's that math class coming?"  
  
I rushed inside the school building, just as I had for the past three years. Unfortunately, my first class of the day was journalism, which stood on the complete other side of the building from the parking lot. I would practically have to run a marathon to get there on time.  
  
Somehow or another, I pulled myself through the crowded hallways and made my way into the classroom just as the bell rang. Our teacher, Mr. Jenkins, wasn't exactly dedicated to his work, and I'd been told he never arrived to class until about halfway through. The statement had been held true for the past couple of days, and was held true for the beginning of the school year.  
  
I had several friends in my first period class, which thankfully gave me someone to speak with during the morning. I even saw a friendly face walk into the classroom, someone I hadn't seem in the class until today.  
  
"Julie?" I cried out, with my voice nearly cracking. She entered the classroom and pulled up a chair near me.  
  
"Hey there, Rob. Good to see someone I know. I just my schedule changed from agriculture. I realized that your farming class up here really sucks."  
  
I laughed slightly (this was a good bit funnier than the alcohol joke earlier). "You can't really expect too much farming in a metropolis in the northwest."  
  
She looked around the room, her blonde hair following the every turn of her head. "I already know most of these people from my other classes, but who's the girl in the corner there?" She pointed over to a skinny red-haired girl with her head on the desk. Her hair wasn't fixed up or anything; and all she wore to school was a lime green sweat suit.  
  
"Oh, that's Lila," I said quietly. "A couple of years ago, she seemed to have everything going for her. She had the looks, brains, and popularity. Then all of a sudden, it seemed like she stopped caring about living. She never dresses up or treats anyone nice anymore. I've never seen her wear makeup in over a year."  
  
"Well, what happened to her?" Julie asked me, now enthralled in my story, for some bizarre reason.  
  
I shook my head in disbelief. "No one can really say. It seemed like one day, she just didn't care anymore. Her grades have went down, and she doesn't seem to have any friends at all."  
  
"Then why doesn't anyone try to talk to her?"  
  
I looked over at Lila, who had nearly fallen asleep in her desk. "She doesn't want any friends. She wants to be left alone." Just about then Stinky/Steven/whatever entered the room, dressed like the wannabe he is.  
  
"Well, yo, doggs. What be hanging in here?" Stinky really wasn't talking to anyone, just shouting out random comments to the group as a whole.  
  
I quickly turned myself back to Julie. "You know, if there was anyone that tried to befriend Lila, it would be Stinky, the guy that just entered the room. He's tried year after year to win her over, but to no prevail. Ever since he started this whole gangster look, Lila hasn't even given him the light of day. Just watch him."  
  
As he did almost every morning, Stinky casually walked over to Lila's desk, and leaning over to face the thin red-headed girl. "Good morning, girl. I see you're looking just as hot as ever." He paused for a second to pull out a coupon from his jacket pocket. "Hey, check this out. A free meal at Chez Pierre. You interested in hooking up with me?"  
  
Lila finally brought her head up to Stinky's level, and for the first time all class period, she opened her mouth. "I've told you. "Steven", that I do not want to go anywhere with anyone, especially with a freak like you." Lila's positive attitude has shifted significantly in the recent years, as well.  
  
Stinky foolishly began to protest. "But Lila---"  
  
In pure rage, Lila grabbed Stinky's coupon and ripped it up on the floor. "Damn it, Stinky! For the last time, I will NEVER go out with you." Stinky was now cowering on the floor, like a dog that was caught tearing up the trash. I heard Harold mutter something in the back of the class.  
  
Wouldn't you know that right about then Mr. Jenkins would open the classroom door to see Lila standing over the helpless "gangster"?  
  
"Is everything okay, Ms. Sawyer?" The groggy teacher asked as he entered the room. Mr. Jenkins never looked like he got enough sleep, and usually had his long brown hair covering his eyes.  
  
"No, Mr. Jenkins," Lila finally muttered as Stinky wandering back to his desk in front of mine.  
  
As Mr. Jenkins set up what he believed to be "class" (otherwise known as coffee break), Stinky turned around in his desk to face me.  
  
"You know, Rob, out of all the chicks in this school, I've always wanted Lila. You know, not once has she even hung out with me. I don't understand her deal."  
  
"I don't think anyone really does," I said in an attempt to comfort my friend. "Maybe it's about time we found out what was bothering Lila. I'll see what I can come up with, and I'll try to tell you at lunch." I couldn't bear to see Stinky like this anymore. As good of a friend as he was to me, it had to be time to give up on Lila or find some way to change the disaster-ridden teenager.  
  
Unfortunately, the only person I knew that could solve this problem was the person I would least want to communicate with. This is how I found myself talking to Rhonda in the hallway after class.  
  
"Hey Rhonda, I got a question for you," I said to her as she unloaded books from her locker.  
  
Rhonda put her elbow on my shoulder, and gazed deeply into my eyes again. "Well Robert, I don't have anything going on this weekend, so I'll be r---"  
  
"No, not that question," I interrupted in order to keep Rhonda off of me. "I'm trying to find out what's up with Lila, and being her former best friend, I thought you could help me."  
  
The girl, clad in blue denim jeans and one of those preppy t-shirts, put her palms together in thought. "I can help you, but it's going to cost you."  
  
"Cost me what?"  
  
Once again, she tried to advance on me. "I'll tell you what: you go to dinner with me this weekend, and we'll have a deal."  
  
Okay, Stinky wasn't worth having to spend an evening with Rhonda. I quickly found a compromise to keep me from certain doom.  
  
"Okay, I'll tell you what. I'll eat lunch with you today, and you tell me what happened to Lila in return."  
  
"Why do you even want to know so badly?" She asked me as we began hurrying to our next class.  
  
"I'm helping out a friend. So are you going to help me out or what?"  
  
Rhonda reached out her hand in agreement. "You got yourself a deal." I had to yank my hand out of her grasp, but a deal was now in place.  
  
"So you're not going to eat with the guys and me today?"  
  
Lunchtime had now arrived, and I was attempting to explain to Arnold why I had to eat lunch with Rhonda today.  
  
"Hey, I'm try to help Stinky out here. I wish there was a much easier way to do this, but there really isn't. Plus, Stinky's liked this chick forever, so maybe we can just get the whole ordeal over with."  
  
Arnold shook is head in laughter. "If you say so, Rob. If you say so." I saw Rhonda sit at a table far across the cafeteria, and I ventured over there for my lunch of investigation.  
  
Rhonda had already sat down by the time I arrived, so I just put down my lunchbox (I never ate school food), and had a seat myself.  
  
"All right, Rhonda. Did you get me my information?" I asked her as I unpacked my Doritos from my lunchbox.  
  
"Yes, Robert, I got your information," Rhonda replied in an almost-monotone voice. "Look, I talked to Lila last period, so I can tell you pretty much whatever you want to know."  
  
I nodded my head slowly, and asked her, "Okay, so why don't we start with why she's so screwed up in the first place?"  
  
I notice Rhonda wasn't eating anything, but I guess that had nothing to do with the current situation. She usually ate celery or some other "healthy food," but I guess she got so excited about eating with me she forget her veggies.  
  
Anyway, Rhonda began her telling of Lila's story. "Well, do you remember when we went on vacation to New Zealand in the sixth grade."  
  
"Of course I remember," I said sarcastically. How could I forget? "But what does something that happened almost six years ago have anything to do with what's going on now?"  
  
"Well, apparently Lila had gotten herself a little boyfriend over there. Some guy named Bernie; I think he was a couple of years older than Lila."  
  
My eyes grew wide at this announcement. It completely befuddled me how Lila could go on a week's vacation with us and not mention something of this magnitude. I didn't really say anything; I just listened to the continuation of her story.  
  
"Apparently, Lila spent her entire days there running around and doing stuff with this guy. He apparently was her "knight in shining armor" or something like that. Anyway, when she came back to America, she was all broken up you know. All upset. What was cool at the time was that she didn't let it get her down. She didn't let whatever happened damage her image."  
  
"Then why has she let this happen now?" I blurted out.  
  
Rhonda paused briefly, and then continued her story. "When Amy moved back here a couple of years ago, Bernie came along with her. He had just graduated from high school, which is why we never knew. It was only a matter of time before he would be reunited with his beloved Lila."  
  
Rhonda's voice had grown softer and softer through the duration of her speech. I was almost afraid to ask my next question. "Well, then why is she so upset?"  
  
I could see a tear forming in her eye, and what usually was a whimsical expression on Rhonda's face had become solemn and cold. "Bernie raped her, Robert. Last spring, Lila was only going out for coffee with him, and he kidnapped her. She didn't escape until Bernie fell asleep halfway through the night."  
  
My mind was piled with a million things to say, but I couldn't find the perfect fir. "Oh my God," was all I could manage to whisper.  
  
"She's lost all trust in people," Rhonda said with her head to the ground. "That's why she stopped trying to fit in. She doesn't want to be around people. Everyone has changed so much over the years; it's hard to find someone for her to cope with. Someone she can trust."  
  
Just then it came to me. I hugged Rhonda (much to her delight), and thanked her for her help. I knew exactly what I had to do to set Stinky up with Lila. More importantly than that, I could heal a troubled soul. Corny as it sounds, it was true. As much as I used to be disgusted with Lila, I knew she needed someone. I would only have to fit the pieces together, and this puzzle will be complete.  
  
I'd give it all for you, to hope I knew  
  
That someday I would find love true  
  
My darkness void with no renew  
  
To pervade the dark with beauty blue  
The beginning of day, a time to say  
  
Love is coming along my way  
  
But others are desperate, and need today. 


	5. Call Me Stinky

Note: Sorry for the VERY long wait on the chapter. School keeps you busy, you know? Anyway, enjoy.  
  
5  
  
Call Me Stinky  
  
I hurried over to share the new with my good friend. "Hey, I think I know what we can do in order for you to win Lila over."  
  
Stinky stood up from his chair. "And what's that homedog?"  
  
I could barely hold back cracking up at the guy. "Meet me at my house at noon Saturday. We have some shopping to do."  
  
"Why can't we go before then?" He asked.  
  
"I got play practice," I told him, reminding myself of my now-extended school days. "Well, I'll see you Saturday, Stinky."  
  
"It's Steven, my man, Steven."  
  
It now was a gorgeous Saturday morning, with just mild temperatures and a slight gust in the wind. Enough to appease you without driving you insane. I had cleared my entire day's schedule (which basically consisted of playing computer games and watching TV) to help out my friends, and I drug Arnold along for the ride, as well. He told me that his sickly old grandparents were driving him crazy, and he wanted to get away from the house for a while. I was slightly nervous about him abandoning his grandparents like that, but whatever floats his boat, I suppose.  
  
We knew from the very beginning that fixing up Stinky Petersen would be a tedious job, but we didn't know how tedious until he showed up at my house wearing a basketball jersey, long baggy pants that covered his shoes, thin sunglasses and a visor. Stinky had shaved his head about a week before school, so his hair was starting to slightly form on his head once again.  
  
"Okay, first of all, Stinky, you have to stop dressing like you're a rap star. Lila doesn't like it."  
  
Stinky shrugged nonchalantly. "First of all, my man Rob, my name is Steven. Next, I like my duds. The chick didn't exactly say my gear was whack, now did she?"  
  
I took control of the conversation again, much to Arnold's amazement. "She didn't specifically mention you, but she's upset that everyone's changed so much since middle school. She can't relate to anyone anymore. Now if you started acting like the real "main man" you are, maybe Lila would start hanging out with you again. Nobody can say for sure, but it's the best chance you got."  
  
"So you're telling me that I gotta go back to be a redneck in order to hook up with Lila?" Stinky asked me.  
  
I couldn't believe this guy. "Yes, my friend, that's why you have to do to get Lila to like you again."  
  
The wannabe rapper looked at me, and for the first time in years, his wide eyes opened to their fullest extent. "So what do I have to do?"  
  
I shoved Stinky into the back seat of my car while Arnold and myself drove him across town. To keep myself from wrecking this car even worse than it already is, I made Arnold turn around to answer Stinky's questions.  
  
He poked his enormous head between the front seats. "So what's the first thing I need to do?"  
  
"Well, I would suggest stopping calling yourself "Steven". That's not your real name, and it's definitely not Lila knows you as."  
  
"But Steven's the hip---"  
  
"It doesn't matter how many women you think you're going to pick up with that name, it's not going to work. While we're on the same topic, though, we're going to need to get you some new clothes. Get you looking more like a cowboy."  
  
For the first time all afternoon, Stinky made a clever observation. "You doggs do realize that I didn't even dress like a cowboy when I acted like one."  
  
After a pause, I spoke without looking back. "We know that, but it will further add to the illusion. Besides, we're taking you to a western wear store to get some clothes, anyway."  
  
Stinky scratched his head in thought. "How am I gonna pay for all this crap, anyway?"  
  
"Don't worry, we've got it covered," replied Arnold; pulling out some money his billionaire friend Sammy Redman donated to the cause.  
  
I pulled my Chevy into a parking place in front of Bubba's Boots and Big Boy Wear, the only major cowboy store in Hillwood. Being a northeast town, there really wasn't much selection in the department of western wear.  
  
Either way, while we decked out Stinky with all of the latest cowboy shirts and Wranglers, he turned the tables on Arnold and myself.  
  
"You know, you two guys have spent all this time tripping on me, but I haven't seen either one of you two try to pick up a chick."  
  
Arnold walked over a placed an arm around his friend. "Now, Steven, the only reason we're spending so much time in getting Lila to like you is simply because we realize that you're so much more worthy of getting her than we are any woman. You've done so much to get her to like you that it would be terrible if you didn't get what you deserve.  
  
Stinky looked down at the western garb covering his body. "I suppose you two homies are right. I do want this woman like nothing else. Can I ask you guys one thing for me, though?"  
  
"What's that?" I asked him.  
  
"Call me Stinky."  
  
After buying Stinky Petersen approximately three shirts, four pairs of cowboy jeans, and an enormous ten-gallon hat, we drove over to Slausen's with a hope of just having a friendly conversation. Unfortunately, Stinky was actually bringing up good questions that afternoon, questions I was unsure on how to answer.  
  
"You know, I was just thinking about some things, and I reckon it shouldn't matter to Lila what I look like, and whether or not I'm a hick or a rap star. All that should matter is that I'm Stinky Petersen, on account of that's who I am."  
  
You know, if it wasn't for the sheer number of coincidences that occurred that very morning, Stinky could have easily assumed we set this whole ordeal up at Slausen's. It was just about at that moment that Lila walked into the front door.  
  
She saw the figure sitting with Arnold and myself, and her eyes lit up in a way that had been unknown to Hillwood City for years.  
  
"Steven, is that you?" She said in pure astonishment.  
  
Stinky placed a toothpick in his mouth, and stood up soon afterward. "Yep, miss Lila, I reckon it's me. And the name's Stinky, not Steven. I reckon that whole rapper look was just a phase in my misbegotten youth." He obviously was able to get out of that phase quicker than I imagined.  
  
"Oh, I'm oh so glad to see you back, Stinky." Lila put her arms around the rhinestone cowboy, and for the first time, I wasn't aggravated at Lila's "oh so" frustrating adjectives. It was just good to see both of them truly elated again.  
  
Arnold welcomed his former crush with open arms. "Well, why don't you have a seat with us, Lila? We're about to order."  
  
Lila ran her fingers through her uncombed hair. "I'm ever so certain I'd love to, just as long as I can sit by Stinky here."  
  
"Be my guest," I told her. I didn't want to sit by a girl that looked like a complete slob, especially one like her.  
  
The four of us sat together for about thirty minutes, in which we all had an extremely enjoyable time. We ate some sundaes (Stinky had his traditional lemon pudding), and exchanged conversation. I left with Arnold about thirty minutes after Lila arrived, since he had some other business to take care of.  
  
"It's good that Stinky finally got Lila to appreciate him again," Arnold said to me as we climbed into my car.  
  
I let out an exasperated sigh. "Yeah, but what are going to do about us now?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"What I mean is that we've really never found the perfect person for us. I mean, you had Autumn for a while, and I've had some various girls, but we never move forward in our relationships."  
  
Arnold chuckled. "Right now, I don't think a girl would be able to stand being around me. I have to spend nearly all of my time at the boarding house, either taking care of my grandparents or cooking for the boarders. I hardly ever have any time at all to deal with girls."  
  
"I think I'm actually getting close to asking Julie out. I've been talking with her frequently at play practice and I like her more everyday. The only question is getting her to actually date me."  
  
I pulled into Arnold's front driveway while he spoke to me. "Don't make too big of a deal about it, Rob. Even if things don't work out, you always have Rhonda as a backup."  
  
"Don't remind me. She's probably sneaking up to my room right now to steal my boxers or something. I'll see you later, Arnold."  
  
"See you later, Rob," my friend said to me as he opened his car door and walked into a house of deterioration. Arnold's family was diminishing. No matter how much I wanted to deny the facts, it wouldn't be likely that Arnold's grandparents will be at graduation this spring. The only question would be how well Arnold would take it.  
  
The sun set late that evening. In all reality, the sky was a melting post of colors that evening. Usually you see an occasional shade of red or purple in the sky, but on that evening you could experience a complete revelation. For the most part, I had ceased watching the sunsets outdoors due to a certain someone waiting outside for me, but the sky enchanted me so wonderfully that evening, I would put up with a conversation with Rhonda Lloyd.  
  
Sure enough, as soon as I stepped my tennis shoes onto my front lawn, Rhonda came rushing over as perky as ever and sat down next to me.  
  
"Hey there, Rob. Checking out the sunset, huh?"  
  
"Yep," I stated without the slightest glance over at her.  
  
"It is one hell of a sunset. It's so---"  
  
"Rhonda, you know I don't like it when people curse."  
  
Quickly she was in my face, with a sincerely apologetic look on her face. "Oh, I'm so sorry, Rob. I forget sometimes about your lifestyle. I promise, though, that I'm trying to stop. It really is a horrid habit to get into."  
  
"Okay, I forgive you," I said blandly, more or less just to remove her from my sight lines, not matter how attractive she was. "So is there really anything you want, Rhonda?"  
  
She stretched her arms over her head to give me the opportunity of seeing her stomach. "Actually, I came over to thank you for helping out Stinky and Lila. It was so gallant of you to help them out. Do you know that Lila actually changed into jeans and a t-shirt before her date with Stinky tonight? She called and told me about it."  
  
"So does Lila like Stinky now?"  
  
Rhonda shrugged. "You know how Lila is. She's says she's starting to get comfortable around him. It will take her awhile before she gets used to a relationship again, but if it's worth her actually combing her hair over, she must be giving it some consideration.  
  
"That's good. I would hate to deal with a depressed Stinky Petersen again," I said as the sun finally rolled back beyond the horizon.  
  
Rhonda laughed at my comment. "Maybe we can get Lila to put makeup on someday."  
  
"Maybe so," I said, actually enjoying the small conversation. "See, Rhonda? You shouldn't try so hard to hit on me. I enjoy talking to you so much more when you're not trying to show yourself off; when we're actually involved in a real conversation.  
  
"Really?" Rhonda said shockingly. "I guess I'll have to add that to my list of things to improve on."  
  
"That's good," I replied, getting myself off of the grass of my lawn. "I need to get inside, so I'll see you later, Rhonda."  
  
She stood up and looked at me one more time, and spoke with a slight quiver in her voice. "You do know how hurt I'm going to be if you ask Julie out."  
  
I sighed and turned around to face my former love interest. She appeared so helpless, so dependent. Her eyes gazed at mine sadly, and I opened my mouth. "I don't know. I guess we'll just have to see how things go between Julie and myself." Rhonda didn't speak, she just hesitantly walked away.  
  
I really wish that I wasn't so pressured by everyone. I wanted to be able to make decisions for myself instead of thinking about how everyone else would react to my choices, especially Rhonda. I really like Julie, but I realized how much crap I would receive if I went out with her. Probably as much as Arnold gave me when I hooked up with Amy in New Zealand.  
  
I shrugged casually as I walked upstairs to my room, ignoring my parents' request to play medical Taboo with them. I didn't worry too much about my accomplishments for the day. I had achieved what I had set out to accomplish, and that meant the most to me.  
I'd give it all for you, to hope I knew  
  
That someday I would find love true  
  
My darkness void with no renew  
  
To pervade the dark with beauty blue  
The beginning of day, a time to say  
  
Love is coming along my way  
  
But others are desperate, and need today  
  
To find love where it aptly lay.  
Note: Be sure to review a good bit, and keep reading for the next chapter. Several of the recurring themes so far will begin to make sense. 


	6. ApplePicking

6  
  
Apple-Picking  
  
The next school week flew by at a much more rapid pace than the previous one. Now that all of the frustrating "rules and regulations" of high school were relinquished, I could begin to focus my mind on other things. Or more specifically, one thing enchanted my soul. One named Julia Appleton.  
  
It now was Thursday of the second week of school. Lila had begun to warm up a little more since Stinky's transformation, not only to him, but also to everyone. Her popularity was on a steady rise, and I figured that she would back to her old self sometime. Man, I'm starting to sound like I'm a psychiatrist or something.  
  
Anyway, I barely rolled myself out of bed that morning. Our play practice had ended late the night before, and being piled down with homework made yesterday extremely exhausting. I fell asleep around one o'clock in the morning, a good two hours later than usual.  
  
My bones ached as I tumbled into the bathroom. Judging by that fact that I nearly brushed my teeth with acne cream, you would realize I wasn't at the top of my game that day.  
  
Right about the time I was marching out the front door, my mother halted me. "Don't forget, Robert, you have a dentist appointment at four this afternoon."  
  
I shook my head in disgust. "No. I've told you for the past week that I had play practice on the weekdays. Can't you schedule it on another day or something?" I swear upon my life that my mother treated theatre like Hitler treated the Jews. Every time the littlest situation came up, she attempted to throw my play practice in the gas chambers.  
  
"There isn't another day," my mom exclaimed as she put her hands on her hips, a sign to show she was frustrated. "This play of yours takes up your time every afternoon. But go ahead, get gingivitis and see if that Rhonda girlfriend of yours wants to be around you anymore."  
  
I sighed and looked back at my mother. "Ok, I'll go, even though I've told you a million times that Rhonda is not my girlfriend. She just wants to be for some reason or another."  
  
"Okay, Robert. If you say so." My mother hugged me. "I'll see you after school, honey."  
  
"Bye," I muttered, quickly rushing out to my car. My mother had progressed into one of the most irritating people I had ever met. Part of me wishes she would just go back to work again and leave me in peace.  
  
Now in my car, I rolled down the window and listened to the radio play some slow rock song. I had spent numerous hours thinking over the past week, especially over my current situation with Rhonda and Julie. Although Rhonda may be up there with my mother in annoyance, she does have a certain place in my heart that makes her so unique. Than comes Julie: a new, exciting, woman that's full of surprise and adventure; the path of mystery, more or less.  
  
There truly was only one reason why I held myself away from Rhonda, and that was the past. In the duration of my life, I had fallen into this charade with her twice, both times to end up getting shirked and thrown aside for no apparent reason. I didn't want that to happen to me. I wanted to try a new experience, and Julie presently seemed like the better choice. The whole situation almost reminded me of those corny reality shows where the guy has to choose between two girls he's torn between. Either way you go, you can't seem to live an enjoyable life. After all, two lefts don't make a right.  
  
Thankfully, three lefts do make a right, since I was in such a state of concentration I gad to turn around the school to come back into the parking lot. The moment I entered the school building Rhonda came rushing up to me holding an envelope.  
  
"Hey Rob, I got you an invitation."  
  
"To what?" I asked blandly, begging to myself it didn't involve having to sit through an opera or anything."  
  
"Well, I decided to host a grand costume party at my house this Halloween. Being the suave, sexy man you are, I thought you might want to make an appearance." The girl, clad in nearly solid blue, tried to place her arm around me, but I swung myself away.  
  
I turned over to face her. "You do realize that this is only the beginning of September. Halloween is almost two months away."  
  
"I know," Rhonda said devilishly. "I just wanted to give you plenty of notice so you could come."  
  
"I'll think about it," I told her, shoving the invitation into my bag without reading it. "Look, I gotta go. I'll see you later, all right?"  
  
Rhonda smiled at me. "Okay, then. Talk to you later, Robert." Maybe it was just me, but I felt like she was observing me the entire time I journeyed to my next class.  
  
When I arrived in Mr. Jenkins' classroom, everyone was in fascination of his or her invitations. Everyone except Julie, who was not given one. I felt sorry for the poor girl, who had to watch everyone else talk about a party she wasn't asked to attend.  
  
"Maybe Rhonda doesn't know me that well, so she didn't wasn't to invite anyone except her close friends," Julia said to me as she lied with her head on the desk.  
  
"No, that can't be it," I replied as I tried to comfort the beautiful blonde. "I'm sure she just forgot to give you an invitation this morning. She probably didn't see you or something like that." However, I knew that this was not the case. Rhonda had purposely neglected her, her own co-star in the play. She didn't want to give me any chance whatsoever of falling in love with Julie. Unfortunately, Rhonda was a tad bit late on her sabotage. I had nearly made my decision, anyway, and this incident provided the nail in the coffin.  
  
I ran my hand through Julie's curly hair. "Hey, I know this isn't the best time to bring this up, but why don't we just forget all about Rhonda's party? It's not even for a long time, and I won't go anyway."  
  
"Why is that?" Julie asked, finally lifting her head off of her desk.  
  
I paused for a second to make sure I was saying the right thing, and then I finally said it. "I would much rather be with you."  
  
The girl's blue eyes lit up, and a small smile appeared on her face. "I would much rather be with you than at some dumb party with a bunch of drunk high schoolers trying to grope me or something."  
  
I placed my arms on her desk. "Well, what do you say we start it off with a trip to the movies tomorrow night?"  
  
"I would say you got yourself a deal," Julie replied. "But what about Rhonda? Won't she be upset when she finds out?"  
  
"That's the deal," I told her. "Rhonda will never find out. As long as the information stays with the right people Rhonda will never find out, an we can have the time of our lives." I really wish I had knew we were being listened to at that moment, otherwise I might not have said some of the things that I did.  
  
Around two hours later, I found myself seated with all of my typical friends at lunch. Julia and I decided it was best we didn't sit together, so nobody would get suspicious. My lunch table basically consisted of the same people it always did, with the exception of Lila joining us now. We had a vacant seat since Sid left our table to eat lunch with Amy.  
  
Gerald looked at me as I sat down. "Well, lady and gentlemen, it looks like Buddy Love had gone coconuts after all."  
  
"What are you talking about?" I said in total confusion.  
  
"Whoever knew our little street-wise, city-boy Robert would be getting some with little ol' Mississippi girl Julie Appleton."  
  
I quickly glanced around our round table. "What! Who else knew about this? Nobody was supposed to know."  
  
"Well, I thought everyone was supposed to know," Harold said with his mouth full of potato chips. "Amy's been running around advertising it ever since this morning."  
  
"What? I didn't tell Amy anything. Amy would probably be the last person I would tell something involving my love life."  
  
"Well, apparently the woman knows," Gerald said, regaining the floor. "This just proves to show you can't trust the New Zealand chicks. They'll turn bitchy on you in a blink of an eye."  
  
"Quite honestly, I don't know what Sid sees in her. He must be getting back into drugs or something." Right about then I turned my focus to my pizza I brought from home, but I was once again interrupted.  
  
"Robert," said I voice behind me said sternly.  
  
"I shouldn't turn around, should I?" Apparently my own stupidity got the best of me, and I quickly found myself face-to-face with Rhonda Lloyd.  
  
"You know Robert, I don't understand you at all. I went through a whole lot of trouble to like you. I tried out for that play, and I even invited you to my party, but---"  
  
"Yeah, you invited everyone to your party," I interrupted. "Oh wait, everyone except Julie. She hasn't done a single freaking think to you, and you don't invite her just because I like her."  
  
"Well, if it wasn't for that stupid---"  
  
I nearly exploded. "SHE'S not stupid! And you wonder why I'm going out with her instead of you? It's because she actually treats people the way they deserve to be treated. She doesn't run around taking smack about people. I'm sorry Rhonda, but you are a selfish brat. It doesn't matter how attractive you are."  
  
Rhonda stared at me for the longest time. "You know what?" She finally exclaimed. "Go to hell, Robert, and take Julie with you." Rhonda quickly stormed away from the table, and never even looked back before rushing out the door. Someone told me later she was sobbing in the restroom, but one can never be too certain.  
  
After the sudden outbursts between Rhonda and myself, the table had grown suspiciously silent. Gerald was finally the first person to speak.  
  
"Damn."  
  
Harold finally finished eating his three bags of chips and once again spoke. "Hey Robert, do you think I can have her now?"  
  
"Sure. You can tell her I'm dead for all I care." I didn't pay attention to much during the rest of the lunch period. I simply sat down and ate my pizza. I'm proud to report it was pretty darn good, too.  
  
I spent the rest of the afternoon at the dentist office, freezing in what they call a "safe and clean environment". It wasn't even the dentist himself that made the visit terrible, it was the hour and a half I spent waiting in the Arctic temperatures.  
  
I finally entered my house at around six o'clock, where I marched upstairs to call Helga. Times of changes considerably in high school, and I never seem to get the opportunity to talk to my old friend as much as I wanted to. Thus I usually ended up calling her whenever something important happened.  
  
Thankfully, she answered the phone herself, which prevented me from hearing the ranting of Big Bob Pataki.  
  
Helga seemed exhausted that evening. "Hey Robbie, how's it going?" She asked me as I lied on my bed with the phone.  
  
"Ok. You know how it is: get a woman, have a loud screaming argument with another woman about the first woman. Typical day for me."  
  
Helga laughed. "Sounds like it. Just think, though: If it weren't for Amy running around announcing it, maybe you wouldn't have this problem. I mean, that's how I heard about it."  
  
"Yeah, I guess I have so much to my old friend," I said. After a brief silence, I spoke again. "You know Helga, you're kind of like my accountability partner for these sorts of thing, and so I was just calling to see if you thought I made the right decision."  
  
Now there was a small hesitancy on her part. "Well, first of all, I wish you made more decisions of clear-cut stupidity like you did when we went to New Zealand. I knew from the very beginning of that situation that you'd screwed yourself over. This time, Robbie, I can't really say. You do like this Julie girl, don't you?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You want to PLEASE her?"  
  
"Helga, enough of the Shrek quotes." It was almost hilarious that one of Helga's favorite movies was one suited for children.  
  
"Honestly though, I can't really say at this point," Helga told me. "I don't honestly know what's the right choice here. I only have one class with Julie, and that's government. Ms. Buford blabs so much that period that I barely have time to glance over at Arnold."  
  
"You still like him, don't you?"  
  
Along with this question came the longest pause of the conversation. "Yeah Robbie, part of me still does. I guess it would be hard to get over a guy like him. But back to your problem: I'm guessing the best solution to it will be time. You're just gonna have to see how much things change over time."  
  
"As much as I hate to admit it, I guess so. I will admit I was a little harsh with Rhonda, so I'll probably call over there and apologize. I am still going out with Julie, just because that's what I want to do."  
  
"Then more power to ya," Helga replied. "Well, I'll let you go now. Big Bob's yelling that he wants his Bud Light. I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"Okay Helga. See ya." I hung up the phone for a second, and dialed Rhonda's number. It was amazing I still remembered the number, since I hadn't called it in years. It rang four times, but yielded no response. The answering machine did pick up, so I left a small message.  
  
"Hey Rhonda, it's Rob. Look, I know I really pissed you off today, but I honestly didn't mean to. I had no intentions of hurting you by deciding to go out with Julie. It's just something that happened. I'll probably still go to your party, so don't get too discouraged. I do believe you are a good person, and maybe someday we'll be together. That time just isn't right now. I'll see you later, ok? Bye."  
  
Just about the time I hung up the phone, I heard my mother call for me to come down for dinner. I rushed downstairs to relax, something I desperately needed in a time like this.  
  
Life can be pretty messed up sometimes.  
I'd give it all for you, to hope I knew  
  
That someday I would find love true  
  
My darkness void with no renew  
  
To pervade the dark with beauty blue  
The beginning of day, a time to say  
  
Love is coming along my way  
  
But others are desperate, and need today  
  
To find love where it aptly lay.  
It's all now clear, and change is near.  
Note: Well, I hope everyone is enjoying the story. Don't stop sending the reviews. It doesn't matter whether you like the story or you don't; I just like getting so feedback so I can make my stories more enjoyable for my audience. 


	7. The Flowing of the Wind

7  
  
The Flowing of the Wind  
  
The clouds quickly disappeared on the horizon. I was a rush of adrenaline through the sky, something they couldn't even compete with. I was an unstoppable force, an unprecedented power. I was the chief, the king. I could accomplish whatever problem the lay before me. I was Robert, and I was Superman.  
  
"Robert, look out!"  
  
It's a good thing Julie screamed right at that present moment, otherwise I would've crashed straight into the 18-wheeler that was crossing literally in front of me. I suppose my little daydream nearly caused me to ignore the stop sign on Vine and Silver Street.  
  
Quite honestly, I couldn't help but daydream with the fortuitous event of going out with Julia Appleton. It was currently around six in the evening, and I was attempting to drive us over to Chez Pierre for dinner. My only real tribulation was me living in my own little world.  
  
I had dressed myself up well for the occasion. I had on my favorite suit coat and tie. I almost had a little bit of the James Bond charm going for me, with the exception of the fancy bowtie and hair.  
  
Julie, however, looked beautiful enough to be one of the girls on those movies. She had combed her hair straight, something that seemed to work for her quite well. This was supposedly a fancy affair, so she wore a gorgeous red satin dress that came down to her knees. All she needed was a gun and she would have fit in perfectly.  
  
"So this restaurant is good, right?" Julie asked me as I continued my rampage on the roadways to the east end of Hillwood.  
  
"Oh yeah, it's great. I always thought that French food would be disgusting, but ever since I started eating there, I haven't been able to stop. They basically have a ton of the same food we do here, with a bunch of different food, as well."  
  
"Sounds awesome," my date replied. "They really don't have very many French restaurants back in Mississippi so I can't honestly be a very good judge on their stuff."  
  
I smiled lightly as I continued. "The best thing about this evening is that I actually get to eat there with a mature person. Every time I go there with my friends, Gerald orders cheese. He thinks it smells funny."  
  
Julie laughed. "One of my best friends thinks that Gerald's cute."  
  
"She is going to have a tough time wrestling him away from Phoebe," I replied. "They never have officially been together, but they're one of those relationships that's always been kind of a given."  
  
"I would have never expected Gerald and Phoebe to be a couple," Julie exclaimed. "They are so different. Gerald's this big basketball star, and Phoebe's one of the smartest kids in school. It's amazing that they would be able to stand each other."  
  
I finally began to pull into the overcrowded parking area for Chez Pierre. "I guess it's one of those grand examples of opposites attracting, you know?" I pulled into the nearest parking spot, and exited my vehicle to let Julie out.  
  
The typical atmosphere of a French restaurant overwhelmed Chez Pierre. There were enormous fancy chairs, dark red walls, exquisite marble floors, and a traveling violinist was moving from table to table, performing various melodies.  
  
Our hostess seated us, and we were very soon surprised by a waiter of great familiarity. He was fully dressed in suit and tie, but the large football- shaped head gave his identity away.  
  
"Arnold?" I exclaimed in pure surprised when he arrived at our table.  
  
"Oh, hey Robert, Julie," he said with a nod to each of us. "I guess I forgot to mention I got a job here last week. My grandparents' medical bills are getting so expensive that the money from the boarding house wasn't paying for the costs of everything anymore. So I had to get a job here. It pays pretty well, and it's really not too bad being a waiter."  
  
"So can you take our order?"  
  
"Oh yeah, I forgot about that. So what can I get for you guys?"  
  
I quickly ordered my typical meal of lobster tails. Although it wasn't exactly French cuisine, they did make pretty good lobster tails here. Julie ordered duck. It was a good thing my father gave me plenty of money for dinner that evening, otherwise I'd probably be in some deep crap.  
  
Julie and I spent the evening in pure happiness. In between eating some spectacular food, we talked on just about every subject, from how annoying talk shows are to the school play.  
  
"So, do you think you'll be ready to perform next month?" Julie asked me as I wiped my hands on my napkins  
  
"Oh yeah, I've already got all my lines memorized. I'm going to be the best nerdy guy named Duncan ever."  
  
Julie reached over for my hand. "Yeah, It's really quite a shame that Duncan can't be with Abby instead of that Zoe slut."  
  
That comment scared me slightly, but I managed a weak laugh. "I hope that's a good sign that the date's going well."  
  
"Don't worry, it is," she said encouragingly.  
  
"Then how about we go and get some coffee or something after this?"  
  
Julie shook her head in disapproval. "I can't. My family likes to have me home before ten-thirty on most evenings. My family is really close-knit, so we have to spend a lot of time together."  
  
"Okay," I said hesitantly. "Then once we get the check I guess I'll take you home."  
  
After Arnold brought out our check (a pricey thirty-five bucks), Julie and I piled back into my car in order to take her home. It really was a wonderful night with barely any problems at all. If we didn't live in a congested city like Hillwood we could have probably even see the stars. However, the pollution of the metropolis barely made the moon visible. The wind flowed softly that night, light enough to make you comfortable, but enough wind to keep the excitement of the air.  
  
Julie's house could be considered typical of the middle class, a two-story house located near Tina Park. It had a charming green tint to it, with a lawn decorated by stones and small lamps. It seemed like one of those houses you would expect 70's sitcom characters to live in.  
  
"Okay, this is the place," she said to me as I pulled over to the shoulder. "Thanks for dinner, Rob. It was so awesome; we'll have to do it again sometime. She gazed over at me, and began to move her lips close to mine. Right as we were about to kiss, I pulled myself away.  
  
"Hey, since you have such a close family, I would love to come in and meet them. They sound like really nice people.  
  
Julie paused for a second before speaking. "Oh, you probably wouldn't wanna come in. Most of my family's probably asleep already, anyway. They haven't gotten used to Pacific Time yet.  
  
I shrugged my shoulders in confusion. "All right, I guess I'll see you later, huh?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll see you later, Rob." Julie climbed out of my car and waved back at me as she walked into her front door. I got no attempt at a kiss this time.  
  
Overall, the date seemed to go fairly well. However, there were a couple of items that made me question this relationship. I drove myself home and began to ponder about some of the enigmas of the evening (this time without losing track of my driving).  
  
The main that was bugging me was why Arnold hadn't told me about his job at Chez Pierre. Arnold was one of my best friends, and when you get hired at a job, you typically are so excited about it that you run around and tell everyone so you'll get good business. For some reason, Arnold had never even mentioned to me. However, his reason did seem fairly valid, but that's really nothing to be ashamed about. You would think that if he were working for that reason and that reason only, I would have known about it.  
  
The other thing chewing on my nerves was her interest in Gerald and Phoebe. I know it was an unorthodox relationship, but Julie brought up numerous times during the night. I'd known about their "friendship" for years and not once did I find it so intriguing. Maybe she just liked comparing her relationships to other people, I don't know. Either way, it was becoming more and more evident that Julie would become my new girlfriend, at least for a little while.  
  
I made it back to my house around eleven, after I stopped and picked up myself a mocha. I don't actually like coffee, but the mochas I have learned to appreciate. They're really quite good, if I say so myself.  
  
My father was waiting for me as I entered my home.  
  
"Hey, son. How was your date?"  
  
"It was all right," I replied. "It really wasn't altogether special or anything. Just an ordinary trip to Chez Pierre. Arnold's working there now."  
  
"Well, it's great to know that you had a wonderful evening. Arnold's the guy with the oblong head, right?"  
  
"Yes dad, Arnold had the huge head," when it came to anything not involving medical terminology, my dad had the memory of a stick.  
  
My dad chuckled, or what was kind of a chuckle. "You got a message while you were out from Rhonda. She's that other girl your mother harasses you about, isn't she?" I nodded. "Well, she called and wanted me to tell you that she was "sorry for pissing you off and she still thought you were a great guy". Girl's got some kind of a language deficiency, doesn't she?"  
  
This time I received the opportunity to respond "no". "That's just the way she talks, dad."  
  
"Oh, ok. Girl seems crazy as a loon, but she seems to like you pretty well. You might want to consider being nicer to her sometime."  
  
"Yeah, I guess I should," was all I said. I could tell that my dad was tiring, since his brown her was becoming wilder as we spoke.  
  
"All right. I guess I'll say good night, then. Have a nice sleep, son." My father really wasn't the greatest family man, so he didn't always know exactly what to say to appease his wife and child. He did try, though, so I never criticized him for his parenting skills. After hugging my peculiar man I called "dad" I walked up into my room and quickly fell asleep, with the wind outside blowing in the same comfortable way.  
  
I left my window open that evening.  
  
I spent the next Saturday doing virtually nothing, in between working on an extremely irritating project for Physics and playing random games on the Internet. I attempted to get a hold of some of my friends, but to little prevail. Arnold had to work, and Sid and Stinky had already planned to spend the day with Amy and Lila. Even Gerald was busy working on the same project I was.  
  
Thankfully, I still had one more friend at my disposal, although it wasn't until late that evening (try about 10 o'clock) that I finally made contact with her.  
  
In about half an hour, I showed up at her front door to pick her up. We were just going to snag some coffee and talk for a little while.  
  
"So Robbie, how did the date go?" Helga asked me as we sat down at a table in Slausen's all-new "Coffee Corner", a pleasant little shop a little closer to home than the ice cream store.  
  
"Oh, it went okay," I said uninterested, or at least until I saw my very girlfriend in the line for coffee. "Wait just a second," I told Helga as I walked over to Julie.  
  
"Hey Julie," I said as she turned around in surprise.  
  
"Oh, hi Rob," she said as if nothing was ever wrong with the world.  
  
I looked at her in question. "I thought you told me that your family liked to have you home by about ten-thirty every night. It's ten forty-five."  
  
Julie looked at me, in a way where she seemed to be originally confused. "Oh, well this coffee is for my family, so I'm just picking it up and I'll be on my way."  
  
With the exception of an "okay", I said nothing to my date from last night and went to motion to Helga to go to the car with me.  
  
"You know, Helga, sometimes it seems like Julie doesn't seem to be very trustworthy. Yesterday she seemed all curious about other people instead of us, and she also told me that her family likes her home at a certain time every evening, and it's passed that time."  
  
"Whoa, calm down, man," Helga said, being the less aggressive of us for a rare moment. "It does seem awful strange, I'll agree, but did you figure out why she was here?"  
  
"She said she was picking up some coffee for her family. Now what kind of family drinks coffee around eleven o'clock at night, especially when her family is supposed to already be asleep?"  
  
"Maybe they're trying to stay up later," Helga said sarcastically. "Yeah, I know what you're thinking. This could all just be a crappy misunderstanding or something. Plus, if you break up with her after one date, she'll run around talking about how little of a man you are, if you get what I'm saying."  
  
Despite how disgusting Helga's statement was, it was most likely true. Maybe I'm looking for too many conspiracies, but you can never be to sure. However, that was making me more nervous by the minute.  
  
I really didn't want my heart broken again.  
I'd give it all for you, to hope I knew  
  
That someday I would find love true  
  
My darkness void with no renew  
  
To pervade the dark with beauty blue  
The beginning of day, a time to say  
  
Love is coming along my way  
  
But others are desperate, and need today  
  
To find love where it aptly lay.  
It's all now clear, and change is near  
  
I had questions with beauty, sheer.  
Keep all the reviews coming! 


	8. Only Hope

Note: Here it is, another chapter in the saga. I'd like to thank my readers, as always, for their reading of my stories, but if you are reading it, PLEASE let me know what you think. The only reviews I've gotten for the last two chapters were from ChimBa05, who I actually know in real life. So please review me.For Robert's sale?  
  
8  
  
Only Hope  
  
Slowly, but methodically, the weeks passed. September shot by rather hastily, and before I could catch my breath, it was October. Finally, the day of October 24th arrived, the day that the East Hillwood High School would present the opening performance of its science fiction musical, Dream Weaver. The entire cast was anticipating this day for weeks, and with the exception of me, everyone was pleased. Of course, none of them had to pretend to love Rhonda Lloyd.  
  
Despite the constant suspicion surrounding Julie, we still were "going out," if that's what you want to call it. At first we seemed to go out somewhere every weekend, but it seems as if she gets busier and busier with every coming week. We haven't gone out since the beginning of the month, and I was beginning to wonder whether she really cared about me at all.  
  
If she did actually care about me, she sure had a bizarre way of showing it.  
  
The day of October 24th was exactly what you would expect from a fall day at school. The leaves were commencing to turn from jade green to brilliant shades of orange and yellow. Most of the business in town began to shape their focus towards Halloween was quickly approaching, so they wanted to keep themselves ready. It was actually kind of funny that we were performing a show like Dream Weaver so near the spooky holiday.  
  
At the very moment I arrived at school that morning, Helga was already ablaze with questions.  
  
"So what time does the show start again?"  
  
I threw my head down on the cafeteria table. I had told Helga the answer to the question about ten million times. "The play starts at 7:30 Helga, 7:30."  
  
She sighed me, her blonde ponytail moving as her head shook. "Okay Robbie, thanks. I'm having a real hard time remembering crap these days. Maybe I'm developing Alzheimer's at an early age." Very quickly (almost like a car running a red light), she changed the subject. "So how are things with your girl?"  
  
"Ah, about the same as they have been," I replied. "I couldn't even have a decent conversation with her over the phone last night. She had to go take care of something, but she didn't say what."  
  
"Well, do ya get a date this weekend?"  
  
"No," I replied sadly. "She says her family is going camping. I'm hoping I can sneak her in to Rhonda's party on Halloween, though. That's kind of a date."  
  
Helga laughed amusingly at the previous statement. "You actually think that you're going to be able to have a decent time with Rhonda stalking you the entire evening."  
  
"Well, I have a plan to keep that from happening. Let's just say I'm glad to have Sid for a friend."  
  
"You do remember that's Sid's got a girlfriend, right?"  
  
"No, not Sid," I said emphatically. "Sid's got some contacts to a young man who might be interested in Rhonda. All I gotta do is ring him up."  
  
Helga rolled her eyes, almost as if she could read my mind. "Robbie, you aren't going after who I think you're going after, are you?"  
  
The lunch hour was a quieter one than usual. It was one of the rare occurrences where someone wasn't getting arrested or in a food fight. I wouldn't have cared about that anyway; I just needed to speak with Sid.  
  
Ever since Amy began hogging up all of his free time, Sid really didn't have many conversations with other people. Other than growing his hair long and piercing his left ear, he really didn't alter himself very much. He still had a good bit of that comical attitude in him (along with the slightest bit of paranoia).  
  
Lunch in hand, I approached his seat. He had negotiated with Amy so we could have a private conversation for the first fifteen minutes of lunch.  
  
Sid didn't even look up from his sausage pizza when I sat down, so I didn't even bother to say hello. "So did you get me the number?"  
  
Sid finally did give a glance my way. "Sure did," he told me, pulling a small piece of paper out of his jacket pocket. "Are you sure you want to go through with this? I don't even know that Rhonda deserves the torture you're gonna put her through"  
  
"Well, we'll get to that later. I should concentrate on getting through opening night without Rhonda playing tonsil hockey with me onstage." We sat there for the longest time, until I finally came up with a suitable conversation.  
  
"So how are things going with you and Amy?"  
  
He shrugged his shoulders. "It's going about the same as it always is. Of course I love her and all, she just takes a hell of a lot of my time. All I really want is just to get away for a while with the guys again, you know? Of course I can't get any from you and Arnold, but it sure was fun just to jack around for a couple of hours."  
  
"Well, I suppose you're happy." As I said that I began to realize that I was butting too much into stuff that I didn't need to know. I was starting to get as curious as Arnold. Thankfully, Amy began to head over to our table, which was a perfect time for me to cut off the conversation.  
  
"I suppose I'll let you two alone. I'll see you later." I picked myself off of his table and went over to my usual entourage of Stinky, Arnold, and Gerald.  
  
The afternoon went by extremely slowly. We were nearing the end of a grading period, which always meant the teachers had a pile of test for us to work our way through. Thankfully I was a fast test-taker, or I may have been overwhelmed when answering questions on the British economy.  
  
All these tests did give me a good time to think about the performance tonight. I had a peculiar relationship with stage fright. I never seem to get it until right before I venture onstage.  
  
I guess you could say it wasn't stage fright that necessarily frightening me, though. More than anything, I was worried about what Rhonda would do to me, since she finally got the opportunity to kiss me in front of a large group of people. My plan wouldn't be taking place until far after this evening, so I was completely clueless on the way things would work out.  
  
Thinking about the plan helped me to realize that I needed to call my "guy", anyway. It now was the last period of the school day, which gave me a good while to just wander around the school until I had to meet to put on my makeup.  
  
As I walked up to the pay phone in the front of the school, I quickly pulled out the number I had written down from Sid. Maybe he was right that this plan was a little too "harsh", but you never really know until you try.  
  
After about three short rings, a gruff voice finally picked up the phone. "Yes?"  
  
This almost seemed like some kind of secret rendezvous or something, so I whispered softly into the receiver. "Hey. Beatle sent me."  
  
The voice paused in speech for a second, most likely to verify the password that Sid gave me. "Okay. I've already been informed of your plans. Just tell me a "when" and "where", and I'll do it."  
  
"Okay," I said methodically. "Be at Rhonda Lloyd's at 8pm on Halloween night. You remember where that is, right?"  
  
"Of course I remember," the voice quickly barked. "How could I forget?"  
  
"Oh, one more thing. It's supposed to be a costume party, so you might want to come dressed up as something."  
  
"But why would I need to? I'm already scary enough." Just then the phone hung up on the other line, and I walked inside with an unsettling feeling in my stomach.  
  
Getting on your makeup was undoubtedly the most boring time before a performance. You have to spend nearly an hour caking your face with numerous different eyeliners, cheek color, and various other additions. When I was a freshman, I was forced to get someone else to put on my makeup, but in time, I figured it out for myself. It was probably a good thing since Amy was in charge of makeup, and I honestly didn't want her touching my face.  
  
I had a good period of waiting after I got on my makeup, so I just sat in my seat and talked to Arnold, who had virtually nothing to do during this time.  
  
"It really takes me a long time to get into my costume and makeup," Arnold was telling me.  
  
"What? You never even go onstage. You wouldn't believe how hard it is for me to try to communicate with a person I can't even see. On top of that, I get to sing about it." I often forgot about my singing parts, since they really weren't that big of a deal in this musical. I wasn't having to sing anything totally outrageous or out of my vocal range.  
  
Arnold laughed at his corny little joke. "Man, this is really a strange play. I wonder why Mr. Liechliter chose it."  
  
"Maybe he was dumped by some other girl in high school and is trying to impress her now." One of our fondest memories of elementary school was making fun of Mr. Liechliter and his obsession with this one girl named Betty. He was always pulling out this portrait of her; it actually reminded me of Helga's old locket of Arnold she use to wear around.  
  
Arnold laid his head back into his chair. "Sometimes, Rob, you never know."  
  
The rest of the preparations went fairly smoothly. I loved doing theatre, but the thing that troubled me so much about my old director, Mr. Masck, was the enormous amount of stress that circulated in the dressing room. He had a tendency to blow everything out of proportion, and the smallest error with makeup could transform into a major issue.  
  
On the other hand, Liechliter kept his cool pretty well. We worked at a steady pace that afternoon, since nobody had to put on any complex age makeup or anything. The only difficult part was fixing up the microphone backstage for Arnold. Whoever put Eugene Horowitz in charge of sound was incredibly stupid. We ended up having to untangle the poor boy from the masses of sound cords that got entangled around him.  
  
Liechliter gave his customary speech thanking us on our diligent work throughout the fall, and wished us luck out there. Julie pulled up a chair next to me, her arm resting against my shoulder.  
  
"So Duncan, ready to perform?"  
  
"Of course I am," I said, staring into her deep sapphire eyes. "I've been ready for a long time." Rhonda shot an evil glare my way, but I ignored her. She'd probably get Julie back later. After all, I really didn't like the relationship Julie's character had with me in the show.  
  
I tuned out the rest of speeches and began to concentrate for the performance. We were beginning to take our places backstage, and I knew that there was a packed auditorium waiting to see the presentation of Dream Weaver. I just hoped that for this performance, my dreams WOULD come true.  
  
It now had grown to become 7:30pm, the time for the first of three performances to begin. I was dressed backstage in my costume, which basically consisted of a t-shirt and jeans. The costume crew had picked the outfit out especially for Duncan, but I could have just as easily have worn what I typically did at school.  
  
I heard Liechliter introduce the show, and I quickly rushed onstage to lie on the bed. That's where I would begin. Thunderous applause began to resonate from the crowd, and I watched the grand drape open.  
  
"I don't understand people. No matter how hard I try to be friendly, or to be kind, nothing ever seems to work for me. My life is falling apart at the seams, and I don't know what to do about it." Slow piano music began to play in the background, which cued me to begin my first song.  
  
"It's in this part of day that my life gets thrown astray  
  
From all complications, my mind has left its station  
  
The caring ways of life have quickly passed me by  
  
And abandoned me without congregation"  
  
"I don't want to be the greatest guy  
  
I don't wanna be the one who always cries  
  
I'm trying to find my place in this maze called life  
  
And that is just a simple wish for a lonely guy tonight"  
  
"It's in the evening time, my heart and soul sublimes  
  
I have no backup plan; I do just what I can  
  
The friendliness of life had always passed me by  
  
And left me beaten, scarred, my face lonely and wan"  
  
"I don't want to be the greatest guy  
  
I don't wanna be the one you'd think should die  
  
I'm just looking for a home in this great maze called life  
  
And that is just a simple wish for a lonely guy tonight."  
  
The audience again erupted at the conclusion of my song, and Arnold's voice came in through the air moments later.  
  
"So Duncan, you want to fit in, huh? You want friends, someone to talk to."  
  
I moved my head around the entire stage. "Who-Who are you?"  
  
"I can be the greatest friend you had. I am the dream weaver, and I can make all of your fondest dreams come true right before your very eyes."  
  
"What are you talking about?!" I screamed with total uncertainty.  
  
"You'll see, you'll see." Very slowly, I pretended to drift away to sleep.  
  
During the dream, I awoke an acted out a scene where Zoe was actually noticing Duncan, and actually began talking to him. I talked to Rhonda onstage for a good while; until the dream was "over" I awoke again.  
  
The next day (or at least after a short set change), Zoe was actually noticing me. Finally, I was able to leave the stage for a brief moment, while Julie went out to do a scene with her "best friend" in the show.  
  
During that scene, the tension between the girls on the stage was so thick you could have cut it with a knife. You could tell that Rhonda was pissed the entire time she was out there, and it must have really killed her to pretend to be best friends with my girlfriend. Thankfully, they did pull it off decently, although I could tell the lack of comfort in performing a song together, especially one about how wonderful they were in comparison to everyone else.  
  
The play went on fairly smoothly. I would be satisfied every evening when I went to sleep, and the next morning the Dream Weaver granted my dreams by making them reality. In time Zoe was already falling head over heels for me, despite Anna's constant protests. Then came the difficult part: I had a terrible nightmare where Anna's anger turned to rage and she attempted to kill me. Unfortunately, that led to me having to hide in various places on the stage to keep myself from being murdered by an extremely lethal woman. It was quite a bizarre escapade, with me running around keeping myself from being murdered, with all the while singing songs about how I wished my life was back to normal and Zoe never fell for me in the first place.  
  
In the end, though, I "dream" the Dream Weaver away, and Anna returns back to her normal self. As soon as this happens, Rhonda entered the "school", which was the current set.  
  
"You know, Duncan, I never realized that you can't judge people just by what they appear to be. You've helped me learn that, and I appreciate that a lot. Once again, this was a cue for another song, this one supposed to be a beautiful duet, and it actually turned out fairly nicely.  
  
Zoe: "I would have never known  
  
I would have never saw  
  
The wonders of this world  
  
And how great some people are"  
  
Duncan: "I would have never shown  
  
My love I had for you  
  
I was petrified in stone  
  
I thought it was not true"  
  
Both: "But through some wonders, miracles  
  
We've found each other now  
  
And despite what everybody says  
  
We'll be here, somehow  
  
I would have never known  
  
A blessing from above  
  
And I may have never known  
  
This grand thing called love"  
  
The piano finished out the song with a beautiful line, and slowly, Rhonda and I kissed. She held it out for a good while, but didn't overkill it like Helga had done in the past.  
  
Honestly, it really wasn't all that bad.  
  
The audience was literally on their feet now with what was supposed to a moving journey for them. I saw Harold standing in the middle of the auditorium, and he was literally crying. Although that wasn't a huge deal for an emotional guy like Harold, it still made me feel pretty good.  
  
As the audience rushed out of the theatre, the entire cast and I stood outside the theatre to meet our adoring public.  
  
I basically received a "congratulations" from everyone in the theatre, with some people hugging me, and others actually wanting my autograph. If that didn't help my ego, I wasn't sure what would.  
  
I glanced over at Rhonda, who smiled at me happily, I attempted to smile back, but Julie turned my body to her.  
  
"That was awesome, Rob. It's too bad I didn't get to be Zoe, though. I actually had to attack you."  
  
"Yeah, it was too bad," I said sheepishly, my mind not completely on what she was saying.  
  
The final person to congratulate me was Helga, who literally choked me with a hug.  
  
"Man Robbie, that was one hell of a show. I would've never thought a geek like you would get the girl."  
  
I growled at her, and then smiled to recognize her joke. "Well, I look at it this way. I got through one performance, so I think I'll be okay.  
  
"One can only hope, Robbie, one can only hope."  
  
I watched Rhonda leave the auditorium that evening, and my mind was even more confused than before.  
  
At least a couple of more kisses would help me make up my mind, and they were guaranteed to me.  
  
I could only hope.  
I'd give it all for you, to hope I knew  
  
That someday I would find love true  
  
My darkness void with no renew  
  
To pervade the dark with beauty blue  
The beginning of day, a time to say  
  
Love is coming along my way  
  
But others are desperate, and need today  
  
To find love where it aptly lay.  
It's all now clear, and change is near  
  
I had questions with beauty, sheer  
  
I do not know of what is dear. 


	9. Difference

Note: Thanks for all the recent support. I'm no longer going to whine for reviews or anything, because I have my confidence back now and believe that I'm writing to the best of my ability. I hope you enjoy my new chapter.  
9  
  
Difference  
  
*Flashback*  
  
That was hard. If I thought I had ever felt emotion before that moment, I was wrong. But the night wasn't over. Just about then another person walked over to me.  
  
"Hi, Robert," she said as she approached me.  
  
"Hi," I replied, in somewhat of a mumble.  
  
"You know, it's really sad that she just walked out like that, you must feel terrible about it."  
  
"You could say that."  
  
"Well, you know, I'm not sure if this will cheer you up, but since we're on the topic and everything, here." Just then Rhonda Wellington Lloyd bent over and softly kissed me.  
  
We kissed briefly, and Rhonda got up. Right before she walked away herself, she whispered one thing in my ear.  
  
"Take this as you will."  
  
I still remember that day like it was yesterday. On this day, it would be exactly seven years since the last time I attended any of Rhonda's parties. I actually was hoping this one would be different than the last one, a memory that had lingered mysteriously in my mind since.  
  
Halloween was stated for a Saturday this year, which gave me abundant time to shake off my exhaustion from the previous school week. The final performance of Dream Weaver happened only two days ago, so I still was attempting to wipe off all the stage makeup that was plastered on my face.  
  
I had worked my hardest to scrape up enough spare change around the house to by myself some sort of costume for the evening, but to little prevail. I had spent most of my profits on my date with Julie the night before to afford a costume.  
  
Yes, that's right: I actually got a date for once. Unfortunately, I would be going to the party tonight, however. Amy supposedly had some important family business to take care of, and they're really no arguing with a girl that's made up her mind about something. This almost made me call off my master plan for the evening. Unfortunately for me (and for Rhonda), there really wasn't anyway to stop the madness that would be occurring that evening. Everything would simply have to run its course, and I'd have to pick up the debris afterwards.  
  
I just hope Rhonda would take it way she could.  
  
Before long it was 7:30pm. Halloween this year seemed to have an extensive lull around it. At least the action picked up at my house around six when all the annoying little children came to the front door to steal my valued candy. The real surprise came when an enormous guy walked to my door dressed as a goblin came to the door.  
  
"Gerald!" I said in surprise as I noticed he was the world's first goblin sporting cornrows in his hair.  
  
"Oh hey, man. What's up?" He replied as if seniors in high school always went trick-or-treating.  
  
"Aren't you a little old to be out getting candy on Halloween, or are you bringing Timberley along or something?"  
  
"Nah, man. I just decided I felt like getting some free food before Rhonda's party, in case she only serves some healthy crap."  
  
"Okay, sure." I threw a couple of caramels in a pillowcase he had with him, and sent him on his way. Gerald's behavior was bizarre, but it was something we'd learn to expect from him. For a guy that acted as "cool" as he did, Gerald often did things that were not expected of popular people on the school basketball team.  
  
After Gerald left, I ran up to my room to get my coat. I was departing early for Rhonda's party, mostly since I had to swing far out of the way to pick up Helga at her house. Her car had broken down again, and she needed a ride. She actually didn't even want to come in the first place, but I told her it'd be a good opportunity to get away from her less-than-perfect parents.  
  
She was already waiting outside by the time I arrived, so she hopped on car and we drove off again hastily.  
  
Helga threw her coat into the back seat in disgust, and I realized that she was going as herself, too. At least that meant that I wouldn't feel too bad about showing up at the party without a disguise of any sort.  
  
"I tell you, if you had to live with the morons I deal with everyday, you'd end up killing yourself. That's the only reason I'm going to this freaking thing."  
  
"Hey, try to be positive about it, Helga," I said to her encouragingly as I winded my Chevy through the busy streets of Hillwood on Halloween.  
  
"Oh, come on, Robbie. This Halloween party just an excuse for kids to bring beet and eat each other out."  
  
"Well, you know I'm not looking for either one of those tonight," I told her jokingly. "With the exception of Rhonda, I don't' even think I'm in any absolute danger." We pulled up to a red light, and I turned over to face my friend. "You know, Arnold will be there."  
  
"Yeah, so?"  
  
As if I didn't know what she was thinking. "Why don't you just admit that you still like him? Let's face it: every time you've gone out with someone, it hasn't lasted a month. You used to be so obsessed with the boy that you tried to steal his hat for a shrine you made in your closet! The guy can't possibly be completely out of your mind."  
  
I started driving, and Helga remained silent for an extensive period of time. After a while, her eyes widened like they did when she had a great thought. "Okay, I'm not admitting to liking the geek or anything, but I'll try to be friendly with him tonight. I've done it before, so it's not that big of a deal."  
  
I smirked as we pulled into Rhonda's massive driveway. This party was going to be a combination of something, but I wasn't exactly sure of what.  
  
Bright lights were conveying the surrounding areas of the building. This was actually the first time I've entered Rhonda's house in nearly six years, so I'd forgotten what it exactly looked like.  
  
Anyway, she really had the house decorated for the event. Her entire house was built around a grand hall that stretched the length of the house. Lights were on each end of the hall, and chandeliers were hung from the rafters of the high ceiling.  
  
Of course, the moment I walked into the hall, Rhonda quickly approached me. "Oh, Robert, it's so wonderful to see you here this evening!" She had dressed herself as a princess (of course), with a long sating dress that folded down her figure to the floor.  
  
Rhonda's excited voice quickly decreased to monotony. "I wish I could just hang out with you all evening, but my dad's closet friends from Paris are in, and I have to impress them with our riches." However sad this made her made me equally happy. It looks like I wouldn't need to use my plan, after all. Unfortunately, he already was over by the punch bowl, drinking some wine that was intended for all the rich snobs.  
  
I did the only thing I could do to him in this situation. I approached him slowly, and raised my hand in acknowledgement. "Hey, Curly."  
  
He glared over at me, his glasses still covering any expression from his eyes. "The name's Thaddeus, not Curly."  
  
Curly (or Thaddeus) Gamelthorpe honestly hadn't changed much since I last saw him my freshmen year. Apparently he had attempted to free all the fish in the aquarium (a bad idea in the first place), and had spent the past two years in an insane asylum. One thing that puzzled me most about him was his persistence in not changing his appearance at all. He only stood a couple of inches taller than when I last saw him, and he was barely five feet then. He kept the bowl cut hairdo, and even wore the same striped shirts he used to.  
  
More importantly than that, the one aspect of life that had always stayed with Curly happened to be his love for Rhonda. I remembered the fights I used to have with him back when we were in the fourth grade, but he didn't appear to be pissed off at me anymore. After all, I tipped him off about the party.  
  
Unfortunately, one major problem stood in my way: Curly had consumed a little too much wine, and could barely even balance himself enough to walk. "So where is this Rhonda woman, anyway?" I pointed over to her, but he was too disoriented to realize where I was pointing. He instead glanced over at a girl hanging out with Sid, dressed as a punk star. Curly's arms opened wide, and an expression of joy appeared on his face.  
  
"Rhonda," he exclaimed in awe. "I have returned for you!"  
  
"Um, that's Amy, Curly. That's not Rhonda."  
  
But it was too late for Curly, and an unfortunate surprise was in for Amy. Swaying back in forth in his drunkenness, he ran towards Amy, screaming "I've returned, baby!" before landing a kiss on her right then and there.  
  
Well, to be quite frank, Sid wasn't exactly pleased by Curly's sudden actions of romance, even though he did give me his number in the first place. He immediately shoved Curly off of his girlfriend. "What the hell are you trying to pull, man!" Sid was dressed as a mobster, so it almost seemed like the perfect setting for a fight scene. Sid's wasn't even all the big of a guy; he had the size advantage on the miniscule Curly, who was too drunk to fight in the first place.  
  
Sid then Curly up against the left wall, where the hired DJ was attempting to start a break dancing circle in the middle of the hall. "You're gonna wish you never did that, man". Apparently Sid never understood the words of our old teacher, Mr. Simmons, who told us "we are all special and there is no need to solve problems with violence."  
  
The fight went on for about half an hour, and in that time it raged about everywhere a fight could occur, from the buffet table to the bathroom. Finally Curly drug his beaten body out into the open air, and the party resumed. Amy had disappeared sometime during the battle, and wasn't seen again for the rest of the evening.  
  
Helga stood by me to watch the duel. "Now we got ourselves a party."  
  
About an hour later, a guest arrived at the party that really caught Arnold's attention. The girl seemed about twenty, with long brown hair. Maybe she thought this was prom or something, due to her tight red dress she wore.  
  
I was sitting next to Arnold and Gerald at the time, and Arnold's jaw dropped the moment she entered the room, while at the same time Sid grimaced at the punch table. "Ruth P. McDougal." He held out the name for the longest time, while Gerald and myself stared at him in disbelief.  
  
"Ah hell no, Arnold," Gerald said, blocking his vision from Ruth. "Remember the last time you mixed yourself up with that snob. She's superficial, and she doesn't give a crap about guys like you. You'd be lucky to get a hello from her."  
  
"Well, maybe I'll go try to get that hello," Arnold said, moving slowly over to his old crush.  
  
Gerald was still dressed in his goblin costume, and he lifted up his robe to look at his watch. "Oh man, it's nine-thirty. I gotta get home."  
  
"What for?" I asked him.  
  
"I just got some stuff to do," he replied blandly.  
  
"But what about Phoebe?" Phoebe was sitting alone in a corner, waiting for somebody to talk to.  
  
"Ah, Phoebe will find someone to talk to. She is my friend, but it's not like I'm obligated to be with her twenty-four seven of something." Gerald stormed out of the room, which brought the topic of Phoebe into my mind.  
  
Phoebe Hyerdahl still was the most intelligent girl in school. She stayed good friends with Helga; despite the fact Helga often forgot her very name. Phoebe wasn't ever a complete nerd, and she had become somewhat attractive over the years. She didn't wear glasses anymore, and she had grown her hair out so it traveled past her shoulders. I actually remember having a small crush on her in the eighth grade, but I got over it since Gerald would have probably killed me.  
  
Gerald and Phoebe had one of the most peculiar relationships I had ever seen in my life. They never admitted to be dating one another, but they were nearly always together. They basically seemed to have a mutual agreement, since neither one of them dated anyone else, even though they never were an official couple.  
  
I looked over at the poor girl. She was dressed as a gothic vampire, which was a far cry from Phoebe's usual fashions. I probably should have said something to her, but I really didn't feel in the mood to cheer people up. I was going to have to with Helga anyway, as she watched Arnold and Ruth become engaged in a conversation.  
  
I decided I had seen enough drama for a while, so I went over to Stinky and Lila, who appropriately dressed as a cowboy and cowgirl.  
  
"Howdy, Rob," Stinky shouted at me.  
  
"It's ever so nice to see you," replied Lila.  
  
"Yeah, I just felt like getting away from the madness of brawls and broken hearts for a while to see a happy couple."  
  
Stinky brought up his hand, which he usually did when he had an idea. "Well, I reckon you can hang with us, on account of we're not gonna do anything special."  
  
I quickly agreed, and we walked over to get some punch. It was good to be a third wheel again.  
  
Hanging out with Stinky and Lila wasn't as terrible as it could have been. They work well as a couple, and Stinky kind of sets off Lila's excessive aggravation. We didn't participate in anything to special; we just sat and talked for a while.  
  
Time quickly passed, and it soon became eleven o'clock. The party would be over in an hour, and some people were already beginning to file out of the building, including Stinky and Lila.  
  
"This party's gotten just ever so dull," Lila said to me as the exited into the cold, leaving me alone. Arnold had already left, too, so the only friends I had left were basically Helga and myself.  
  
I wanted to at least be polite, so I grabbed a glass a punch and walked over to Rhonda to tell her I was leaving.  
  
Apparently her French guests were gone, since she was now wandering around, probably looking for me. I found her, and politely told her, "Great party, Rhonda."  
  
She smiled at me and extended her hand to shake. "Thanks Robert, I'm glad you came. Where's your date?"  
  
I shrugged. "Eh, she had some kind of personal business to attend do. Family matters and homework. You know how it is."  
  
"Yeah, I know," lied. "Well, that's a shame."  
  
"Yes it is," I replied quietly.  
  
I nearly started to walk away when Rhonda spoke again. "Damn shame there, Rob."  
  
Now I really should have walked away then, but I was stupid and stayed where I was. Rhonda just stood there before me and asked another question."  
  
"So you like Julie, don't you?"  
  
"Yeah, of course I do. She's my girlfriend." Apparently that comment had driven Rhonda completely over the edge. Rhonda was beginning to become extremely nervous, and finally she just blurted out: "Robert, I love you."  
  
I wish she hadn't said that while I had a mouthful of punch, since it all ended up on her carpet. "What?" I screeched. I knew Rhonda liked me, but I never thought she was capable of being this pathetic.  
  
Rhonda lunged herself to my face and nearly forced me into making out with her. Using what little strength I had left after such a long day, I shoved her off of me.  
  
"Rhonda! What are you doing! I have a girlfriend, and the only time you were supposed to kiss me was onstage! Plus, you promised you wouldn't do this to me this year!' I nearly screamed that final line, and I signaled to Helga to get in my car, while Rhonda watched with tears forming in her eyes.  
  
"Didn't look much like a stage kiss to me," Helga muttered as I began to drive away from the freakish events of the evening.  
  
"Helga, shut up," I said bluntly. I really wasn't in the mood. I wanted to have a new experience from last time I went to Rhonda's party.  
  
But in the end, there was not difference.  
I'd give it all for you, to hope I knew  
  
That someday I would find love true  
  
My darkness void with no renew  
  
To pervade the dark with beauty blue  
The beginning of day, a time to say  
  
Love is coming along my way  
  
But others are desperate, and need today  
  
To find love where it aptly lay.  
It's all now clear, and change is near  
  
I had questions with beauty, sheer  
  
I do not know of what is dear  
  
You made aggravation appear. 


	10. Oblivious Love

10  
  
Oblivious Love  
  
One week after what might have been one of the largest fiascos in the history of East Hillwood High School, a lull had settled over the town. What stayed a popular topic for weeks eventually died down to nothing.  
  
I had heard that after I left, Rhonda virtually went insane. She ran around the house, screaming and throwing people out. It's almost hard to believe that all this excitement centered on me.  
  
Eventually life had become normal again. The next Saturday, November 7th, I found myself lying on my bed with nothing to do. Nobody ever wanted to start his or her homework on a Saturday, and Julie wouldn't be able to go out that evening. She basically gave me the same excuse I was getting used to. It almost seemed like I didn't have a girlfriend to begin with.  
  
I guess this would explain the reasoning for me calling up Arnold early that afternoon. He picked up the receiver quickly, since he was probably begging to get away from his boarding house anyway.  
  
"Hey Arnold," I said cheerfully to him. "You doing anything this afternoon?"  
  
"Not that I can think of," he replied. "I just got through giving grandpa his heart medication so I'm basically available for the rest of the afternoon.  
  
"Ok. Do you want to go to Dinoland?"  
  
"Anything to have an afternoon off. I hear that they just opened the Pteradon Terror ride. Do you want me to drive?"  
  
"Nah, don't worry about it," I said playfully. "I'll pick you up there in about half an hour. Sound good?"  
  
Arnold agreed, and I hung up the phone to get myself ready to go. I hadn't been to Dinoland in a couple of years, so I was looking forward to it being an awesome time. Back when we were in elementary school, we used to get our parents to drive us to Dinoland nearly every week. After that we went into a short phase where Dinoland was considered "uncool" for popular kids, but we quickly got over that the moment the park added more extreme rides for an older group of students.  
  
Arnold seemed to be his typical self that morning, except with a little bit of added vigor. His face literally glowed with excitement, something Arnold rarely did anymore with the stress he's been dealing with as of late.  
  
"Why are you so excited today?" I asked him as he entered my car.  
  
"I just finished talking to Ruth. She gave me her phone number at Rhonda's party, so I just decided to ring her up."  
  
I laughed cheerfully at my energetic friend. "Well apparently she said something good to you, considering how happy you are now. You look like you drank too many Yahoos, if you know what I'm saying."  
  
Arnold smirked devilishly. "Let's just say I got myself a date to Chez Pierre next Friday."  
  
"Really?" was my simple reply.  
  
"Yep, and the best thing about it is that I get a major discount since I work there. All I got to do is pay for Ruth, and she probably doesn't eat much. She's beautiful, but practically anorexic."  
  
I didn't respond much to Arnold's story vocally, since I knew Helga would have plenty to say about it the next time I talked to her. She was going to be a little perturbed, to put it nicely.  
  
Much to my surprise, Dinoland wasn't nearly as crowded as I expected it to be on a warm November afternoon. There were still numerous crowds wandering through the park, but nothing like the hoards of tourists that visit the park during the summertime. The less crowded streets were pleasing, since it made walking a whole lot easier.  
  
Arnold looked up at the looming Pteradon Terror. "So do you want to ride it first?"  
  
"Sure," I replied quickly. "That's the main reason we even came, isn't it?"  
  
"Yeah, it is," Arnold told me. "And as long as Eugene isn't here, we'll ride it." Arnold had a terrible reputation of being stuck in various places with Eugene Horowitz, the clumsiest individual in the known world. Eight years ago Arnold actually was stuck on top of the Tyranno-scare-us Rex roller coaster. I remember them being there the entire afternoon before the mechanics eventually solved the problem.  
  
Now this roller coaster definitely looked like one you would not want to be trapped on for an extended period of time. I could see the pinnacle of the purple coaster from miles away. It was undoubtedly the tallest roller coaster in all of Dinoland, and possibly the scariest freaking thing I had seen in my entire life. I always had been a little squeamish on roller coasters, but not nearly as bad as Lila, who barfed every time we walked near one.  
  
Despite my nervousness, my curiosity convinced me to board the menacing coaster to experience riding on the tallest ride in Dinoland. It took us up the first hill (the extremely tall one) and dropped us at extremely high speeds. You get the gist of it: the entire ride was one of those rides you practically pee your pants before getting on it, and you want to ride it again once it has ended.  
  
About halfway through the ride, though, something began to draw my attention. Several seats in front of me this couple was laughing and wrapping their arms around one another the entire ride. I couldn't really identify them very well from where I was sitting, but they looked awfully familiar.  
  
The ride ended shortly after I caught sight of this bizarre occurrence, and I quickly dragged Arnold and myself out of their sight lines.  
  
"Rob, what are you doing!" Arnold exclaimed as I pulled him behind the Dino Diner.  
  
"No, Arnold, the question is what SHE'S doing here with HIM." I watched as the couple turned their faces to Arnold and myself, and unveiled their identity to be Gerald Johanssen and Julia Appleton, and judging by their nature, they weren't just having a trip to Dinoland as friends.  
  
He turned over to her. "So baby, did you have a nice ride?" I watched his hand slide down my girlfriend's tank top and shorts.  
  
She smiled at him. "I'm having an even better one now." Then right in the middle of the theme park, they stood and kissed each other.  
  
Arnold followed my lead, and looked to verify my statement. His jaw dropped, and after about a two-minute period of silence, he uttered one word that basically described every emotion bottled up within me: "crap".  
  
My eyes began to water, and a small tremor built up inside of my throat. "Well I'm---I will---I can---" I attempted to run over to them, but Arnold grabbed me with his right arm. "Robert, don't go out there. No offense to you, but the last thing you want to do is start a fight with Gerald in a place like this. Not only are you likely to get yourself arrested, but Gerald's in athletics and could probably take you."  
  
Part of my mind was angry with Arnold for placing so little faith within me, but he was right. Gerald could have easily beaten me up, and there were too many witnesses, anyway. I just couldn't believe it, though. I never thought that someone I actually loved and treated like a princess would go and cheat on me with someone else. You would at least think she could do a better job at hiding it. In all honesty, sometimes being oblivious is okay, if it means being in the know involves something of this magnitude. My heart was honestly broken, and a soft tear rolled down my cheek.  
  
And you think that you are loved.  
  
Arnold eventually convinced me to have a seat in front of a diner, and he went over a bought me a soda. The day had transformed from what was a whimsical escapade to a therapy session.  
  
After bringing me my coke, Arnold sat down at the chair across from me. "I'm sorry, Rob. I know you really loved her, but these things happen sometimes. If it makes you feel any better, Gerald is my best friend and I never knew any of this was going on."  
  
I took a sip of my drink, and looked up solemnly into Arnold's eyes. "I wonder how long this has been going on for. As far as I know, she could have been going out with me until a certain time, and then Gerald would pick her up. This could have been happening this entire time. The only thing I really don't get is why? If Julie didn't want to go out with me, she could have just as easily dumped me. It wouldn't make me happy, but it'd be better than this." I basically had no problem speaking, as I rambled on for quite some time until Arnold finally came to a reasonable conclusion.  
  
"Phoebe."  
  
"What about Phoebe?" I quickly asked.  
  
"The reason Gerald and Julie hid their relationship was because of Phoebe. You know how everyone is: Phoebe and Gerald are perfect for one another. They never officially went out, but they always were together. When Gerald met Julie, he didn't want to tell Phoebe about it to keep her from getting her feelings hurt."  
  
"Well, that's a great way to tell people how you feel," I mumbled. "Cheat on them with someone else so they don't know about it."  
  
"What was that?"  
  
I spoke louder now. "Somebody has to tell Phoebe now, don't they? We can't let Gerald keep lying to her like this. We don't want her to have to go through the same crap that I'm going through. It's better to just get it over with."  
  
"So you want to just drive over to her house now?"  
  
"No reason not to," I said snatching my soda in my hand and standing up. I approached Gerald and Julie, who were now standing in line for a cotton candy. Julie still had her arms around her, and it was still evident of their relationships. I wanted to keep the breakup simple, so I simple walked over there, tapped her on her shoulder, and waited expectantly for her to turn around.  
  
"Hi Julie, I know that you're busy with your family and all, but I just stopped by to tell you it's over. I'm sure you don't mind, so I'll be sure not to talk to you later. Goodbye." I turned away from my former girlfriend, and walked with Arnold out the front gate of Dinoland. Gerald didn't say a word or even flinch; in fact, I don't think he even noticed.  
  
Phoebe's house seemed especially dark and dreary that evening. Maybe it was the cloud cover over the setting sun, or maybe it was the discouraging news I brought to the docile neighborhood that evening. Either way, this wasn't exactly something I was looking forward to explaining to her.  
  
Phoebe's father answered the door, and he led us into Phoebe's room. I had never actually been inside Phoebe's house before, so it made a strange impact on me. Unlike most houses, it actually had the feel of a karate dojo and country cottage molded into one. Phoebe's parents were from entirely different areas of the world, so it basically made sense. It still seemed awful peculiar, though.  
  
Phoebe's room basically had the same style in it, and she was lying on her bed in a blue sweater (much like the ones she wore in elementary school). She was writing in most likely in her dairy when we entered.  
  
She looked up as us blankly as we walked past her doorway. "Arnold, what are you and Robert doing here? I don't recall inviting anyone for tutoring this evening."  
  
Arnold, being the more comforting person of the two of us, sat down on her bed. "Phoebe, do you know exactly where Gerald is this evening?"  
  
She stared off into oblivion for a moment before returning to the real world. "He told me he was painting his bedroom, which I found quite unusual considering he told me the identical thing last week. He must be adding another coat."  
  
"I'm sorry we have to tell you this, Phoebe, but Gerald's been running around with Robert's girlfriend, Julie."  
  
She shook her head in disbelief. "No, that's not true," she laughed to herself. "Gerald and myself swore not to date anyone during high school, and we decided to wait until after graduation to begin our courtship."  
  
I attempted to help Arnold out a little here. "I'm just as upset about it as anybody, but it's true. We saw them today at Dinoland, and although we don't have any pictures to prove it, it was him, Phoebe. We're really sorry."  
  
Phoebe's beautiful eyes became moist, and we watched the tears flow dear her heartbroken face. Sometimes I still wonder if that was the right thing to do, but I probably would have wanted it if someone knew my girlfriend was cheating on me. I guess that's the way life works sometimes. Sometimes the most hurtful thing to do in the world is the best thing to help someone know the truth.  
  
Oblivious love really is the worst kind of deception in the world.  
  
I honestly didn't stay at Phoebe's house much longer. All of the tears and emotional support was beginning to drain me, so I drove Arnold and myself home. Plus, I had some creative writing homework I had to get done, and I wanted to catch the final glimpse of the evening sunset before it touched beyond the hill in front of my home.  
  
I knew it would happen, so I guess it was no surprise to discover Rhonda approaching me while I stared at my blank piece of paper.  
  
"Hey, Rob," she said restlessly. "You look worn out tonight."  
  
"Yeah, it's been kind of a tough day."  
  
She sighed and turned her face from me. "Look, I know you're pissed at me for what I did to you at the party last week. If you want me to leave, I'll go."  
  
"No, I guess you can stay." I actually didn't mind talking to her that evening. "Julie's been dating Gerald secretly, so I dumped her today."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry," Rhonda replied with fake sympathy. "Well, maybe it turns out she's not the girl for you after all." She flung her hair back on her head, almost as if to show off her face. "I'm sure you'll find someone else soon."  
  
"Maybe so," I told her as the sun finally descended beyond the hill. "It's getting dark now, so I probably should go in."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I'll see you later, Rhonda." I picked up my notebook and walked inside my house, while Rhonda continued along her way.  
I'd give it all for you, to hope I knew  
  
That someday I would find love true  
  
My darkness void with no renew  
  
To pervade the dark with beauty blue  
The beginning of day, a time to say  
  
Love is coming along my way  
  
But others are desperate, and need today  
  
To find love where it aptly lay  
It's all now clear, and change is near  
  
I had questions with beauty, sheer  
  
I do not know of what is dear  
  
You made aggravation appear  
Alone again, I thought I'd win.  
I heard the phone ring on my desk. It was getting awful late, and kind of bizarre to be receiving a phone call at this time. I quickly grabbed the receiver.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi, Robert, this is Helga." A serious tone was inn her voice. "Look, I know it's late, but I'm in need of some serious help."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"My dad just kicked me out of the house."  
Note: I'm trying to do a little bit better of a job proofreading. I tried hard to reduce the errors on this one, and I'm pretty proud of the way it flows. Send me some feedback with your opinions. 


	11. The Full Spectrum

11  
  
The Full Spectrum  
  
"What are you talking about, Helga! There's no way your own dad would just throw you out of the house."  
  
"Uh, yeah Robbie, he did," Helga said sarcastically. "He was drunk tonight and screaming at him, and I called him a worthless piece of crap. Basically, he went furious and demanded to leave my house; I was a failure to the family."  
  
"Okay, I guess I'm sorry, Helga." I tried to sound sympathetic, despite the fact I had a really crappy day. "If you need anywhere to stay or anything, just let me know."  
  
Helga spoke again almost instantly. "You see, that's kind of the deal. Until I get the money to go and buy my own apartment, I'm going to need a place to stay at."  
  
"Have you tried Phoebe yet?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Wow, I guess I should feel honored or something for you choose me over Phoebe. It's probably a good thing you didn't go over there tonight, anyway."  
  
"Why's that?" Helga asked me.  
  
"Oh, I'll tell you later. I should probably try to get you a place to stay first." I ran back into my parents' room (who were thankfully still awake) and boldly convinced them that Helga needed a place to stay since her dad kicked her out. Once I got through reiterating to them that I didn't want to murder her or have sexual intercourse, they finally gave in. Within an hour, I was guiding Helga into her guest room, with only a duffel bag on her back.  
  
"Don't worry, Robbie," Helga said to me, throwing her bag on the bed. "We can pick up the rest of my stuff tomorrow when dad's at work and my mom's too drunk to function completely."  
  
"Works for me," I told Helga. "I got all the time in the world now since I dumped Julie, anyway."  
  
Her eyes grew wide. "You dumped Julie!"  
  
"Yep," I said affirmatively. "It turns out she'd been cheating on me with Gerald all along. That's why it was a smart idea not to head over there tonight. Arnold and me told her about it and she was in tears."  
  
"Damn, poor girl. I never thought that Gerald would do something like that. Maybe he's turning into that basketball-playing pimp inside of him all along."  
  
I shrugged in disbelief, while leaning my arm against the bed. "Well, if we're through with this riveting conversation, I'd like to get some sleep now. It's been a long day, and I'm tired."  
  
Helga yawned, a sign of her fatigue, as well. "All righty then. I guess we'll talk in the morning."  
  
"Yeah. Good night." I left Helga's room and walked across the hallway to my own. I often liked to stay up late on my computer, but I went to sleep early that night. Maybe I really was exhausted, or maybe I had taken in too much turmoil for one afternoon. Either way, sleep was an easy option, and an even easier way to escape all of your problems.  
  
The next morning seemed unusually warm; especially considering it was becoming winter. There was a delightful moving of the air that morning that even made me forget about all of my problems and just lay out on my front porch.  
  
At least that's what I'd like to imagine myself doing.  
  
By the time I had cleaned up and traveled downstairs for breakfast, Helga was already finishing up hers.  
  
"Well, somebody sure likes to sleep in on Sunday mornings." I looked down at my watch, and realized it was already 10:30. That was even late for me, and I do enjoy getting a restful night's sleep.  
  
"Man, I guess I was tired," I said, sitting down while my mother served me some blueberry pancakes. Helga's arrival must be considered some kind of special occasion, since my mom never made pancakes just because she felt like it.  
  
As I commenced my chowing down, my dad walked into the room carrying a stack of golf clubs. "Good morning, family and Hannah."  
  
"It's Helga," Helga corrected him, and then mumbled something under her breath about him being just like Big Bob.  
  
"Oh, it's Helga, is it? So sorry. Anyway, I'm off for my regularly scheduled game of golf, so if you all will excuse me." As always, my dad hurried out the front door. I don't recall the last time he was at home for home during the afternoon.  
  
Without my dad, my mother now turned her attention to Helga and me. "So, you guys are going to go pick up your stuff, right?"  
  
"I think that's the plan," Helga said to my mother. "And it's best we probably get it over with quickly, before my parents wake up enough to figure out what's going on. Come with me, Robbie, since you're so muscular." I scoffed before shoving a pancake in my mouth and running out the door with Helga.  
  
We ran to a local dumpster and collected some cardboard boxes, since we figured it'd be a lot easier to carry Helga's "prized possessions". We shoved those in my car and drove over to Helga's former household. When arriving, she told me to park a couple of houses down.  
  
"Why?" I asked curiously.  
  
"Because I don't want my parents to find out we're here. If my dad catches us, we're as good as dead. I'm hoping he's still hung over from last night, so we can make an earthquake in there and he wouldn't notice."  
  
"Let's hope," I said, grabbing some boxes before approaching Helga's suspiciously quiet domicile. There were no lights on, and the house was virtually silent. Everything appeared as if it would work out fine.  
  
Helga shoved me away from the front door. "Let's go in the back. My parents are always too moronic to lock it, so it'll be easier to sneak into. We had to walk all the way to her back alley, but it was worth finding the unlocked door.  
  
The rest was fairly simple. We grabbed as many of Helga's possessions, clothes, etcetera as quickly as we could, and headed back downstairs. Unfortunately, Big Bob was waking up from his drunken evening, and we were in a mad rush to get out. We hurried all of the way downstairs, but Bob caught sight of Helga's blonde ponytail as we bolted out the back door.  
  
"What the hell!" He screamed at us. "Get yourselves back here with my stuff. I bought all of that---" I probably shouldn't continue quoting Bob at the moment, since I don't want to make this sound too profane.  
  
Anyway, now with all of her prized belongings in our custody, we piled them in the back seat of my car before driving back to my house.  
  
There wasn't much conversation on the journey home. Couldn't really think of anything to talk about, I suppose.  
  
The moment we walked in my front door, Helga turned around to me. "Hey, I'm gonna go visit Pheebs for a little while, okay?"  
  
"I don't have any problem with it," I muttered to myself. "Do you want me to carry in your stuff for you?"  
  
"Oh, you can if you want. If not, I'll just take care of it when I get back." Helga hopped into her car (she did escape with that last night) and drove away to Phoebe's.  
  
Quite frankly, I was bored, so I decided to carry in some of Helga's stuff for her. There were numerous boxes stacked throughout my back seat, but none of them were heavy enough to stop me.  
  
It took me about half and hour to haul most of her things upstairs. There was only one box left when I came down, which was obviously all of Helga's favorite books or something. I began carrying them up the stairs, but about halfway through my climb I tripped and fell, and all of the books went flying.  
  
"Ah, crap," I muttered to myself, attempting to re-gather Helga's stuff into the box again. One of her books, a small journal of a pink color, was lying at my feet. I realized that numerous moral issues were on the line here, but being curious, I picked it up and read what was on the page. The handwriting seemed recent.  
  
With You Here  
  
I've been living like I always could have known  
  
But all the existent not shown  
  
Keeps me held in the abyss  
  
The unknown  
With you here, you've set my life on fire  
  
With you near, the hope to inspire  
  
Why I don't show the love  
  
I inquire  
So when my future is unclear  
  
My willingness to show no fear  
  
Sometimes I want to sacrifice it all  
  
Whenever you are here  
  
"Robbie! Are you still here? I forgot my sunglasses!"  
  
I quickly shoved the book back into the box and began picking up the rest of the books.  
  
"Oh, hey Helga!" I yelled over my back. "I tripped on my way up and dropped all your crap on the floor."  
  
"Ha, right," she replied sarcastically. "Don't worry; that's not anything too juicy in there for you to read."  
  
"Probably not," I told her, picking up the box and faking a chuckle. "Well, I'll see you later. Here's your sunglasses." I handed her desired item down to her.  
  
"Okay, thanks." Helga ran out the front door, and I let out a sigh. I was actually pleased with the discovery of Helga's poem. It turns out she was just as much in love with Arnold as she always was. It looked like I wasn't alone in my obsession, after all. In the full spectrum of life, maybe Helga wasn't so different from me at all.  
  
Later that afternoon I fell under the extreme spell of boredom, so I decided to head down to my favorite ice cream place for a quick bite to eat.  
  
Slausen's was just about empty by the time I arrived in there. Not many people go into ice cream shops on Sunday afternoons, especially in early November, despite the fact it was a wonderful day.  
  
I walked up to the bar stool in front. "I just want the usual, Rosie." I went to Slausen's so often that they pretty much know what I like.  
  
Unfortunately, the black hair behind the counter wasn't that of Rosie, but of Rhonda Lloyd. "Well, I'm not Rosie, but I know what you want."  
  
"Rhonda!" I exclaimed in surprise. "When did you start working here?"  
  
She shrugged. "Just yesterday. I decided that I would go find something to keep me busy on the weekends, which can get so boring sometimes." Translated, she wanted another excuse to talk to me.  
  
I kept on hoping it was otherwise. "My real question, though, is why. Your parents have enough money to support you your entire life. Why would you want to actually earn it yourself?"  
  
"Well, I just want to be prepared in case my parents' stocks crash again." She actually had a valid excuse there, since the last time that happened she was forced to make a dress out of her shower curtain, and yet somehow managed to pull off the look.  
  
"By the way, here's your shake, Rob." She handed me a peanut butter shake. At least she got my order right, anyway.  
  
She leaned herself on the front counter. "So, are you still upset about Julie?"  
  
I took a sip of my shake before I answered. "It hasn't really been on my mind at the moment. Helga was kicked out of her house last night and she's staying with me now."  
  
"Oh, that sounds terrible," Rhonda replied with fake sympathy. "I hope Helga's okay, which I'm sure she is." I sat there for a long time without any conversation, and she finally spoke again. "So, are you doing anything tonight? I can get us into a movie."  
  
For the first time in months, I actually put some though into my response before turning her down. "Thanks for the offer, but I don't really want to start another relationship so quickly after the last one ended. I'm sure you understand."  
  
Rhonda stood up this time, extended her slender body to her full height of 5'6''. "Actually, Rob, I'm not so sure that I do understand. I've done just about everything to get you to like me, from writing songs to making out with you at the Halloween party."  
  
"Well, that wasn't exactly for me---"  
  
"Wait, I'm not through. If I've done so much to get you to like me, then why don't you return the favor sometime? Just one date, and I promise you that you won't be disappointed."  
  
This kind of takes peer pressure to a whole new level, huh? I thought about my response before just simply uttering out "I'll think about it." I finished drinking my shake, and stood up to take my leave. "You make pretty good shakes, Rhonda. I'll have to come back sometime." I guess that brought some joy to her, since she was smiling when I walked out the door.  
  
I drove by Arnold's house on the way to my own home. It amazed me how one person can keep a solid obsession with a guy for over eight years. I suppose that's why none of Helga's other relationships worked out; her mind was always elsewhere.  
  
Helga was already at my house when I arrived, watching TV. "So where did you run off to?"  
  
"Oh, I just went to Slausen's and experienced Rhonda's newest attempt to hit on me. Nothing special. How's Phoebe?"  
  
"She's doing a little better. We've gotta find some way to smack some sense into the magic pimp's head." Apparently Helga had created a new nickname for Gerald.  
  
I went upstairs. I figured I'd just relax the remainder of the afternoon. Sometimes the littlest things can mean so much in the full spectrum of things.  
I'd give it all for you, to hope I knew  
  
That someday I would find love true  
  
My darkness void with no renew  
  
To pervade the dark with beauty blue  
The beginning of day, a time to say  
  
Love is coming along my way  
  
But others are desperate, and need today  
  
To find love where it aptly lay  
It's all now clear, and change is near  
  
I had questions with beauty, sheer  
  
I do not know of what is dear  
  
You made aggravation appear  
Alone again, I thought I'd win  
  
And lonely are the hearts of men.  
Note: Okay, not the longest or most significant chapter in the world. It was important in the sense of transition, though. Thanks so much for all of the reviews, you guys. They make me smile the brightest of smiles. 


	12. The Reunion

12  
  
The Reunion  
  
The month of November passed like a three-legged turtle. Everyday I woke up, went somewhere, came home, and went to bed. Life had reached a steady lull. Nothing ever changed anymore; it seemed to me like I was trapped in the same ritual day after day.  
  
After the excruciatingly boring month of November, it was a pleasant surprise for December to finally roll around. December was a month of holidays, festivities, and snow. December was a month where no matter what seemed to happen, you remembered it above all other times of the year. Christmas always was a wonderful time for me, so I was hoping this year would be no different, even with the inclusion of Helga in my so-called "family".  
  
Unfortunately, the calendar showed today as December 4th, which lied a great distance from my most favorite of holidays. The day began cold and windy, much like what the climate typically was for Hillwood at this time of year.  
  
In what seemed to be a recurring role for Helga, she had nearly finished her breakfast by the time I made my way down the stairs. Being a guy, I could manage with only about half an hour to prepare for school, while Helga needed a good while longer.  
  
Either way, we both arrived at my car at around the same time, and we drove toward the school building.  
  
"So, Robbie, we got that journalism test today, right?"  
  
"Yep." That was about the way conversation had gone over the past month: short and to the point. We both knew that the test really wouldn't be until tomorrow, anyway, since Mr. Jenkins would be half an hour late for school, as he always was on Friday mornings.  
  
I backed up my car into the parking lot. "Well, I hope you have a great day," I told Helga, who was already climbing out of the back seat and running inside. I thought that Helga moving in would create some sort of excitement, but my life remained at its state of constant boredom. Hopefully that would change soon.  
  
I actually underestimated Mr. Jenkins that morning. He actually arrived at the class by about the time the bell rang for the next class. Apparently the bar stayed open late the night before.  
  
In terms of excitement, though, I guess I found some of that during lunch. Phoebe and Gerald had been on thin ice ever since the Julie incident, and things were only growing worse. The worst part was that Gerald still was oblivious to the fact that Phoebe knew what was going on. Or at least until today, when Gerald took his label as a pimp a little too far.  
  
Gerald walked over to Phoebe and flung his arms around her. "Hey, Pheebs, what's going on, girl?"  
  
The small girl ignored Gerald and continued looking over her physics homework. Gerald didn't take a liking to this, so he flung Phoebe around to look at him eye to eye. "Hey, baby, what's wrong. You've been totally bitching me for weeks now. You know you're the only woman for me, Pheebs. You're all I care about. So why don't you tell me what's going on?"  
  
Phoebe refused to respond again, so this time Gerald attempted to fling himself upon her, before she violently swung away. "I'll tell you why I'm "bitching" you, Gerald Johanssen! It might be cause of the fact that you've been lying to me this entire time about loving me and nobody else, and then you go and hang all over that slut Julia Appleton!"  
  
"Well, somebody forgot to take their pill this morning." Phoebe slapped Gerald hard then, harder than I've ever seen I peaceful girl like Phoebe slap in her entire life. She stormed over to the other side of the cafeteria, and never even looked back.  
  
I was already sitting at my table during this incident, while Arnold, Stinky, and Lila joined me throughout.  
  
Arnold looked up at us after seeing the terrible events at Phoebe's table. "You guys, I'm starting to worry a little bit about the continuity of our old gang. We used to all get along so well, and now Gerald's off cheating on Phoebe, and Harold's beating Lorenzo into a wall, stealing his laptop and wallet."  
  
"When did that happen?" I asked him.  
  
"This morning during marketing. I'm just beginning to feel like nobody is happy anymore. We're all fighting one another. I mean, Sheena got sent to the office last week for punching Nadine. Sheena has never hurt anything in her entire life. Maybe we need to do something about it."  
  
Stinky shrugged as if nothing had changed. "I reckon it's because people are getting restless, on account of Christmas break coming up and all."  
  
Lila sympathetically put her hand on Stinky's shoulder. "Stinky, I'm ever so certain that's part of it, but not all of it. Sid used to say hello to me in the hall every day, but now the last time I said anything to him, he made an ever so obscene gesture."  
  
I'm sorry; I have to admit I was so close to cracking up after hearing Lila's description of shooting the birdie. Arnold quickly regained control of the conversation. "You know, we should have some kind of reunion party for everyone. We can invite everyone that went to elementary school with us, and we can all get to become good friends. The only reason we've separated is because of all the isolation high school gives us."  
  
"Arnold, I know you're the best when it comes to solving problems, but I'm not even sure if you can get all of these people to get along."  
  
"I don't know either, Rob, but I'm going to try my hardest to make it happen. I'll set a big party for tomorrow night, and we can host it at P. S. 118."  
  
"This is a good idea, but how exactly are we going to get our entire fourth- grade class to come to a party without the mention of free beer?"  
  
"Easy. No matter what happens between people, almost everyone likes one of two things, and we'll be sure to have both of them there."  
  
The next thing I know, I am sitting in creative writing with Arnold, helping him make invitations to this big party, making sure that the words "free food" and "dance floor" were mentioned in enormous writing.  
  
I whispered over to Arnold. "So, just out of curiosity, who's going to provide the free food for this, anyway?"  
  
Arnold laughed to himself. "Don't tell anyone I told you this, but I've gotten to be pretty good friends with Chez Pierre himself. He still owes me for managing the restaurant when he had the flu, so I can basically get him to do anything I want."  
  
"So why do you want that to be a secret?"  
  
"He doesn't like anyone knowing he does favors, otherwise everyone will be wanting free food. All we need is some good food from there and dance music, and everyone will be happy."  
  
I guess I was attempting to find flaws in Arnold's plan, but there really weren't any. "We don't have any money, though. How are we going to get someone to DJ?"  
  
"Oh, don't worry about that. I've got somebody in mind." Arnold threw a bunch of invitations on my desk. "Hey, do you mind delivering these for me this afternoon? I would, but I gotta take care of grandpa and talk to Pierre."  
  
I don't know how I always ended up doing all these silly favors for Arnold and his crazy ideas, but the next thing I know I'm standing outside of Double Dollar Country Club, attempting to give an invitation to Peter "Peapod" Carr, but to little success.  
  
"I'm telling you, I'm not going to offend anyone. All I want to do is give this invitation to Peter."  
  
This guard, a large round guy that had apparently been at the donuts for two long, was blocking my way inside. "I'm sorry, but like I told you before, we don't allow non-members inside the club. Especially non-members like you." I looked down at my fleece and baggy pants, and realized I probably wasn't snobbish enough to enter. "If you want him to get the invitation, give it to me, and I'll hand it to him when I'm on break."  
  
I sighed reluctantly, but finally gave in. "Okay. Just give it to him the next time you see him." I walked away after that. It was a good thing I didn't have anything better to do. It took me nearly three hours to finish passing out all the invitations, and it nearly took me another hour to get away from Rhonda, who kept trying to get me to go see a play with her Sunday night. As always, I declined, and walked back to my house for a good night's sleep. This huge "party" Arnold had planned wasn't until tomorrow night, so I figured some rest would keep me awake the following night.  
  
As I was changing into my sleeping clothes, however, my telephone rang. It was Arnold, so I didn't feel the impulse to hang up on him.  
  
"Hey. Did you get all of the invitations passed out?"  
  
"Yeah," I said sleepily. "It took me forever, but I handed them out personally. You can't trust the mailman to actually deliver anything on time."  
  
"Unless the mailman was Harvey." It was utterly depressing to see Harvey, the greatest mailman in Hillwood history, retire last summer. Since then you could almost say the mail had lost its excitement, as corny as it sounds.  
  
Anyway, Arnold went forward in the conversation. "Well, I talked to Pierre and he said it would be no problem catering for the evening. It looks like everything is set up perfectly. Not bad for an afternoon."  
  
"Arnold, there's just one thing I don't understand. Why are you doing all of this? Everyone already likes you, and all you are doing is taking time away from your weekend. "  
  
There was a long period of uncomfortable silence over the phone. After about a minute or so, Arnold finally spoke again. "Well, I guess that's what I'm supposed to do for my friends. Sure they all like me, but they don't like each other. You know, this whole world doesn't revolve just around me, it's a joint effort, and I'm going to try my hardest to keep it that way."  
  
"Wow, I guess so. Anyway, I'm going to sleep, so I'll see you later."  
  
"Okay. Good night, Rob."  
  
"Pleasant dreams, Arnold." I hung up the phone with Arnold's words still lingering in my mind. Over the years, Arnold had made so many sacrifices for everyone else with nothing in return. I knew that someday I would be able to reply him, I just wasn't exactly sure how.  
  
Saturday morning seemed to arrive with great speed. I slept in one of those manners where you barely even feel like you fell asleep at all. Before I knew it, though, I was downstairs, eating a bowl of cereal with Helga, who was filled to the brink with as much excitement as Helga could possibly have.  
  
"Good morning, Robbie! How are you today?"  
  
"Crap, Helga, you're excited for this early in the morning."  
  
"Of course I'm excited. I don't have to deal with school or Big Bob, and I'm going to a party tonight that Arnold's hosting. Even if it is at our crappy old elementary school, it should still be a change."  
  
"Yet what's for you to get so excited over? You've never even tried to have a pleasant conversation with the boy and years. And he's trying to hook up with Ruth." The moment I blurted that out, I knew I shouldn't.  
  
Helga stood up in practically boundless rage. "What! He's still going after that tramp! She's in college; she'd have to be a freaking loser to go out with someone still in high school. Plus, the girl's butt-ugly and has bigger feet than Arnold."  
  
"Well, why should you even worry about her tonight?" I asked, attempting to redeem myself of my previous mistake. "It's not like she's actually going to be there. Arnold said this party was for members strictly of our fourth- grade class. So unless the old Football-head, as you used to call him, pulls a fast one, I believe you'll get a good chance."  
  
"Let's hope so," Helga replied, resuming the munching of her cereal. "Well, I hope you enjoy your afternoon, but I think I'm going to go looks for a job."  
  
"Why's that?"  
  
"Since I'm living in someone else's house and all, it'd probably be cool if I pitch in and pay for my own crap. After all, I'm going to have to by this time next year, anyway."  
  
"I guess you got a point. Well, have a nice afternoon." As Helga walked out the door to her car, I pulled out my literature book and commenced reading. My English teacher was a complete psychopath and assigned us nearly an entire book to read over the weekend. She acts as if we have no lives of our own.  
  
I spent the rest of the afternoon doing just that: cramming as much information in my head as I possibly could. It really happened to be an awful bizarre book, which virtually just made matters even worse than they already were. It was about some guy that everyone thought was perfectly normal, but went insane in the end. In a peculiar sense, it actually reminded me of Curly when he lost his mind in the fourth grade. It's almost if someone is actually monitoring our lives and recording them on paper. There are some crazy coincidences in this world, and I guess that is one of them.  
  
My party preparations commenced around six o'clock that evening with Arnold and myself beginning to set up the P. S. 118 cafeteria for the evening. It wasn't easy reserving the cafeteria (we had to slip the night janitor a couple of $20s, an old technique of Helga's), but we got in, wearing some semi-casual dress shirts and khakis.  
  
Set up really didn't take too long at all; just laying down a refreshment table for the food, which Pierre brought in half an hour later.  
  
"Um, Arnold, you do know not everyone likes French food, right?"  
  
"Yeah, but everyone will at least eat the bread," was his simple reply. "The people that actually eat the escargot and veal would probably be the same people that ate meat anywhere else." Suddenly he heard a thumping on the door. "Arnold? Robert? Are you gentlemen ready for the fine art that is DJ?"  
  
I glared over at Arnold. "Please say that isn't who I think it is." Unfortunately, as I watched his round belly and balding head, I realized it was none other than Wartz, our old principal at P. S. 118.  
  
"Well, he'll add some character to the party. Plus, I want to make sure that we get the chance to reunite with not just our fellow students, but our old principal, as well."  
  
Arnold must have forgotten that this was the guy that would dress up in various costumes and parade around the school, singing. Just then another person came to my mind, though. "Well, if Wartz is here, does that mean that HE will be here, too?"  
  
My friend scratched his head in disbelief. "I spent all day trying to contact him, but by the time I found his new phone number, he wasn't home. I left a message, but that's no guarantee he'll be here."  
  
We didn't here from basically anyone else until about five minutes before the party, when the first guest arrived.  
  
He walked up to Arnold and myself, wearing a tan polo shirt, and glancing over us with his watchful eyes. He remained silent for a moment, but he finally began to speak. "Hey."  
  
I collected my thoughts for a moment to remember who he was, but the moment I heard the characteristic wheezing, only one name came to mind. "Brainy! We haven't seen you in years." We didn't invite him, but we welcomed him in, since he was a member of our fourth grade class.  
  
"So, where have you been all these years?" Arnold asked him.  
  
"Uh, I dunno." Typical Brainy response.  
  
Soon after that, guests began to literally pour in the cafeteria. Surprisingly, nearly everyone invited came: from Peter to Sheena, from Helga to Rhonda, almost everyone came.  
  
Wartz was over in the corner, having the time of his life while living in his own separate universe. "Well, for all you cool cats out there, here's a little old Dino Spumoni for you." Dino began to blare through the speakers, a guy we had completely forgotten about since his "second" death when we were thirteen (he'd faked it a while before).  
  
Setting up a party tires one a good bit, so I crouched down in the corner to catch my breath. Rhonda, who'd obviously been watching me, came to sit down beside me.  
  
"Hey, Rob. Having a nice evening?"  
  
"Yeah, it seems that way. Getting a little tired, but I'm doing pretty well."  
  
"Well, you wouldn't be too tired to dance, now would you?"  
  
I let the idea seep in for a moment before making my decision. She probably wouldn't leave me alone until I did, so I might as well get it over with. "Okay, Rhonda, I'll dance with you. It's not like we're slow dancing or anything, and it's for old time sake. After al---"  
  
I guess Rhonda was too excited to let me finish. "All right! Let's go, then." I danced with Rhonda for the rest of the song and the next number, and since it was only swing dancing, it wasn't all too bad. I never considered myself to be a decent dancer, but I had a surprisingly fun time. I may have even danced longer if the cafeteria door opened, revealing an aging (but smiling) man. The music came to a sudden halt as he continued to grin.  
  
The man walked into the cafeteria. "Hello, class!" We all answered him back in our own different way; it was a tradition of Mr. Simmons'. Yes, that's right, our old teacher made it to the party after all. He looked a little broken down, but he still appeared to be the same Simmons knew and loved. He had a unique quality about him; Mr. Simmons could make someone with no self-esteem whatsoever feel like they would be president someday. Quite frankly, he was a remarkable guy.  
  
We put on the music for a while more, but we all eventually sat around Mr. Simmons, listening to him talk to us.  
  
"It is so good to see all of you boys and girls again. I hope you are finding high school to be a very unique and special experience." We all groaned just at the mention of that inevitable torture.  
  
"Well, I received Arnold's message late, which is why I am here late, of course. But the reason I came is to share something extremely special with each and every one of you." He took a small book from his briefcase and opened it. "I took so many pictures of you guys in the three years I had you that I made a book simply out of the special experiences we shared." He slowly began to flip through the photos, and an unusual feeling began to sweep through me. It almost seemed like we were a family, even if it had been six years since we had been together.  
  
Mr. Simmons showed us pictures of our field trips, our classroom, one another, and even a couple of the trip we went to New Zealand with him, standing inside our hotel. Just seeing our cheerful bodies that evening made us all practically melt. What would have seemed like a childish book reading to some appeared mature to all of us. Gerald was nearly in tears when he looked at Phoebe.  
  
"I'm sorry, Pheebs. I've been a complete idiot lately, and I really hurt you. I'll break up with Julie; I just wanna be with you again."  
  
Now it was Phoebe's turn to become teary. "Really?"  
  
"Of course, Phoebe. I never realized how bad I could screw up until I did that." They hugged each other, but I knew it would be awhile before the relationship was truly healed.  
  
Now Harold was completely in tears when he apologized to Lorenzo, and even gave him back most of the things he pounded out of him. Within ten minutes we were all emotional and hugging one another, even Mr. Simmons, before he finally spoke out again.  
  
"Back when I was teaching you all, I had written down what I thought you'd make of yourselves, and I'd like to share it with you guys. Stinky, you always thought you were far from perfect, but you were wonderful in your way of life. You'd make a great business manager."  
  
"Gosh, you really think so?" Stinky replied.  
  
"Sure. I though everyone one of you would amount to something great. From the moment I read Helga's first poem, I knew she would be perfect for a literary career, and Robert, with your wonderful listening skills, you'd make a very good psychiatrist."  
  
I took that as a great honor, considering most people would label that sort of occupation to Arnold.  
  
"Phoebe, you'd be a great scientist, and Gerald a pro athlete, and Arnold." He stopped for a moment when he arrived at Arnold's name. "You know, Arnold, you were so special of a student that I could never see what you'd make of yourself. The future's in your hands, and it's up to you to live your life in your own special way." Mr. Simmons continued to read through his list, and even though I found it surprising that he thought of Rhonda as a business executive, his message to Arnold still wandered through my mind. Simmons and anyone else could help, but when the road bends, it would be up to us to decide which way we traveled.  
  
For Arnold, I knew the future could be limitless. It's our decision, and our time.  
  
I didn't see Mr. Simmons again until graduation, but I never forgot what happened on that cold December night. With the help of Arnold, what was a silly idea turned into an event that never left anyone's mind.  
I'd give it all for you, to hope I knew  
  
That someday I would find love true  
  
My darkness void with no renew  
  
To pervade the dark with beauty blue  
The beginning of day, a time to say  
  
Love is coming along my way  
  
But others are desperate, and need today  
  
To find love where it aptly lay.  
It's all now clear, and change is near  
  
I had questions with beauty, sheer  
  
I do not know of what is dear  
  
You made aggravation appear  
Alone again, I thought I'd win  
  
And lonely are the hearts of men  
  
The meeting; finding love again.  
Note: I honesty can't say how you will feel about this chapter, but I have never felt better about writing anything in my entire life. I hope you guys caught some foreshadowing, too. This was a big chapter for the story.  
: 


	13. All I Really Want

13  
  
All I Really Want  
  
The next morning, I found myself in my usual place at the breakfast table, talking to Helga of whatever came into my head.  
  
"So, did you ever talk to Arnold last night?"  
  
She glared up at me, much like she typically did early in the morning. During the past month of having Helga Pataki in my household, I had discovered that she really wasn't too much of a morning person.  
  
Helga took a bit of her toast, than muttered out "No."  
  
"Why not? Ruth wasn't there, so it would've been a perfect chance."  
  
Obviously annoyed, she sat her toast down on the table. "Look: Arnold had gotten so emotional due to that fruitcake Simmons' speech that I really didn't want to bring any extra surprises upon him last night. Does that meet your approval Robbie, or would you like me to tell you again in Portuguese?"  
  
"I guess so," I mumbled to myself. I decided not to ever bring the subject up again for a little while. Helga would always stay with her convictions for a little while, but she always eventually changed her mind. Maybe some of that Christmas spirit would seep into her by the end of the Christmas season.  
  
Everyone was so relieved to begin Christmas vacation. Two weeks to simply loaf around and receive presents for it. What could be better than that?  
  
As a whole, the gang had stayed pretty close-knit ever since the party. It made the anticipation for the break diminish, and just made school a much more pleasant place to be.  
  
Time slowly passed, and snow finally arrived in Hillwood on Wednesday, December 23rd. That same afternoon I Sid over to Slausen's for some hot chocolate. Sid was driven completely by Amy, but whenever she was separated from him, Sid stayed the hilarious, crazy, individual I'd always known. Amy had traveled back to New Zealand for Christmas, so this was a wonderful opportunity for us to converse openly.  
  
"So, what are you going to do for Christmas?" I asked him, sitting down with the warm, chocolately, goodness."  
  
"Beats me," Sid told me while sitting down. "You're not planning on winning anymore radio contests this year, are you?" I'd like to go to the Bahamas."  
  
"Probably not. It's gotten nearly impossible to win those anymore." The Christmas contest had became a yearly event for Ned, and now millions of listeners across Hillwood tried their luck in winning a vacation. "It'd be nice, though, having a vacation. I'm kind of getting one anyway, since Rhonda's in Aspen for the next week. It's the first time this year I can go someplace without worrying about running into her."  
  
"Yeah, sometimes I feel that Amy follows me everywhere. I mean, I love her and all, but I need sometime to myself. I never get to hit on anyone anymore. I haven't seen an action movie in over six months."  
  
"Well, do you want to go now?" I asked him. "It'll be kind of like my Christmas present to you. I'll pay for you to go to the movies."  
  
Sid scratched his head, to obviously attempt to remember if he had anything else to do before responding. "Ah, hell, I have nothing else to do. It'll be pretty sweet getting to do something just because you want to, and not because you're being forced to." We finished off our hot chocolate and were about to head out the door when Arnold entered the room. "Hey guys, what's going on?" Arnold was dressed like he was walking out into a blizzard, which was awful humorous considering we only received an inch of snow.  
  
"We're going to the movie theatre so Sid can see some big, manly movie with lots of violence. You wanna come?"  
  
Arnold laughed at the idea that I would be associated with anything involving violence. "Man, I'd like to, but my Aunt Mitzi's coming to visit so I have to clean up the boarding house. That's exactly what I wanted to do this Christmas: take care of three old people who can't hear a word I say." It wasn't like Arnold to be so pessimistic, so I wondered if the stress was getting to him after so long of a time.  
  
"Well, it looks like it's going to be just us two," I told Sid as we walked to my car, realizing why Arnold had bundled up so heavily.  
  
The change in weather had made the theatre pretty desolate, since nobody wanted to move away from his or her campfires and comforts of home. That also made the process of selecting a movie decrease, since only two were showing. We saw another group of people nearby, and decided to say hello.  
  
"Gosh Stinky, Fiery Death seems just ever so scary. I wouldn't feel oh too comfortable seeing a movie like that."  
  
"Well, I reckon we could go see the other movie instead; Sammy Seal Meets Wendy Walrus. It may not be too exciting, though, on account of it's a kid's movie."  
  
"Hey Stinky, Lila," we said, waving at our friends.  
  
"Howdy, Rob. What brings you to the movies on so unpleasant a day?"  
  
"I told Sid I'd bring him to see a big action movie for Christmas, since Amy isn't with him to tell him it's wrong."  
  
"On the other hand, I think I'd rather just watch the kid movie with Stinky and Lila. It'll be so freaking stupid that it might be entertaining. Amy doesn't like me making fun of children's crap, either, so it's just as good of an opportunity."  
  
All four of us walked up to the counter and bought are tickets (they were a little suspicious about four teenagers going to a dopey movie like this), but we bought our snacks and headed inside. Virtually the movie didn't disappoint us. It was a moronic tale about some magical seal and his friendship with a walrus, and what happened when they had to confront an evil penguin threatening to destroy Antarctica. What made it even more idiotic was the fact that no seals or walruses live in Antarctica to begin with.  
  
Yeah, it was that kind of movie. We even got Lila into the act when usually she'd be commenting on how "ever so mean" it was to throw popcorn at a movie screen.  
  
We didn't stay with Stinky and Lila any further than the movies, mainly because Sid had to hurry home to pack for his uncle's house, where he usually spent his Christmases. I went ahead and drove home, as well, since it was beginning to become evening, and Helga and my parents would wonder where I'd ran off to.  
  
My father had already prepared lasagna be the time I arrived home. You knew it was a special occasion when my father cooked Italian food, which it was.  
  
"Well, as you guys know, tomorrow will be our Christmas," my father exclaimed as all four of us commenced in the miniscule feast.  
  
Most of the time, my father worked through all holidays, including Christmas. This year, in order to "celebrate Christmas in an appropriate manner", he was taking off work Christmas Eve and working on Christmas, which meant we'd get out presents a day early.  
  
"Let's just say that Santa will be hitting our house early." I heard Helga mutter something under her breath that my dad didn't hear.  
  
After supper, my family gathered in the living room to watch a typical array of Christmas-related specials. It seemed to me almost as if my parents were trying to create the impression to Helga that they were caring, normal people who put their family before everything else; a trait they had never exhibited in their entire lives. Even with my mother not working anymore, she spent most of her time at he gym or volunteering at the hospital. Even if she wasn't getting paid, so still was always there.  
  
I went to bed early that evening. The false illusion was sickening me.  
  
I woke up atypically early the next morning, probably due to my bedtime. The snow had thickened slightly from the night before, but not significantly. I could still see the drops of snowflakes drizzling down from above as I dressed myself.  
  
Somehow or another, Helga was still downstairs before I was. I swear that she was spying on me or something.  
  
"Well look who's the early bird this morning," Helga said pleasantly as I walked down the stairs.  
  
"It's seven-thirty, Helga. What are you doing up?"  
  
"Oh, getting your presents together with your parents." The Christmas tree perched in the corner of our living room had all sorts of packages under it, more than I'd ever seen in my life.  
  
"Merry Christmas, Robert," my dad told me while I sat down by my "family".  
  
"We bought you some new shoes, honey," added my mom. I opened a package near me to find a pair of brand new skateboarding shoes. What was even more surprising was that they actually fit me. Normally I told my parents to just give me money since they always screwed up purchasing my clothes. They also bought me a sweater and a new computer game, so they really didn't do too terribly, after all. They even bought Helga some presents, as well.  
  
My parents seemed to enjoy creating a perfect picture of our family for Helga; all of us, gathering together on Christmas Eve. Usually holidays consisted of my parents throwing gifts at me before running off to something more important.  
  
Thankfully Helga realized that as I talked to her later that afternoon. "Man, your parents must really think I'm a freaking moron. They remind me of The Brady Bunch."  
  
"Yeah, basically. Hey, at least they went through the trouble to check my shoe size."  
  
Helga chuckled, and tossed her hands threw her long blonde hair. "So what are we going to do today, Robbie?"  
  
"Well, I'm going to invite Arnold over for a gift exchange, or I might head over to his house."  
  
"Oh, that sounds fun. A riveting afternoon with the Football Head and the old geezers. You know part of me wants to go, but I couldn't."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because, Robbie, I'm not supposed to be nice to Arnold. If I'm nice to him, then everyone will think I'm stoned or something."  
  
"But if you keep acting like you are to him, how do you expect him to fall in love with you? Believe me, as shallow as Arnold can seem sometimes, he'll like you better if you weren't such a, you know, to him sometimes."  
  
Helga sat down on my couch, with my parents now gone, and realized I was correct. "The things you do to get out of saying "bitch". Well, I guess you're right, so maybe I'll consider heading over to Arnold's with you later. What did you get him, anyway?"  
  
"Oh, not a lot. Just a new jazz CD. Other than myself, Arnold's the only teenage guy I know that likes jazz. Plus, with what he puts up with over there, he could use the relaxation."  
  
Helga got up off the couch and walked upstairs. "Well, tell me when you call Arnold, all right?"  
  
"All right," I said snickering. The poor girl was so very much in love.  
  
"Okay, Helga. I finally talked to Arnold."  
  
It was now around three o'clock in the afternoon when I had finally contacted my friend. At the moment of this very mentioning, though, Helga bolted downstairs like a little kid anxious to see Santa.  
  
"Ooh, can we go now?" She said while running up to me, and practically shaking me to death.  
  
"Sure, why not? Arnold said that we wouldn't want to act too excited, though, since it's likely to give his grandpa a heart attack. He said he didn't mind you coming, though. As if Arnold would actually tell someone they couldn't come, anyway." I grabbed my present (and Helga, for that matter) and carried them both out the door, to pay a visit to my good friend Arnold.  
  
A heavy snow had begun to envelop the roadways, to where it became increasingly difficult to complete the journey over to Arnold's boarding house, which seemed unusually quiet considering the holiday. During the past years, The Sunset Arms would be a crowded place where families would meet and celebrate the holiday with grand feasts and parties. This year the house seemed conspicuously quiet, almost like nobody was living there. There practically wasn't anyone living there anymore, as for the fact that the Kokoshkas and Mr. Hyunn were the only people still living there.  
  
Freezing to death, we pounded on Arnold's front door to see him answer. He looked exhausted, with uncombed hair and a sweat suit on.  
  
"Hey guys. Merry Christmas." Arnold beckoned us to come inside.  
  
"Hey man, Helga and I brought you a gift." I nudged Helga, in a valiant attempt to get her to at least act friendly.  
  
"Um, hi Arnold," was all she managed out.  
  
"Hi Helga, it's great that you came with Robert. Let's go inside so I can open the present in front of grandpa. It makes him happy," We walked inside Arnold's house, a place that seemed to be tearing apart at the seams, but did seem happy enough. Arnold's grandpa was smiling at us when we walked in, while sitting in his recliner.  
  
"Well, hello there. Look Arnold, it's the quiet kid and the girl in the pink that used to." His mind went blank after that, so he didn't finish the sentence.  
  
"Robert and Helga brought me a present, grandpa, and I thought it might cheer you up if I opened it in front of you. Where are grandma and Aunt Mitzi?"  
  
"Oh, you know how those girls are. They were up so late with their sleepover that they've taken a nap. I'll have you know I woke up from mine half an hour ago."  
  
"Well, grandpa, I'm going to open my present now." Arnold began to tear open the wrapping paper while Helga watched, in an expression that seemed like she was digging through her mind for a compliment.  
  
"That's a nice sweat shirt, Arnold," she told her love with much hesitation.  
  
"Oh, thanks Helga," he replied surprised, almost as if someone had slapped him awake. "That's a nice shirt you're wearing, too." He finally pulled open the package.  
  
"Hey, a new CD."  
  
We stayed at Arnold's house for about half an hour longer. We kept him company for a while, and Helga even tried to have an engaging conversation with the guy. Arnold's grandpa fell asleep again, and Arnold had to awake again when we left for his medicine. I could tell Arnold was having a terrible time taking care of his entire family, as well as running a boarding house. We wanted to stay longer, but we became slightly uncomfortable with Arnold feeding his grandpa oatmeal with his pills in it.  
  
Arnold's house showed me a side of people you rarely see these days: love and care. Arnold didn't seem to mind helping out his family, even with all of his duties with school and work. Maybe on this Christmas, a little conversation was all he ever wanted.  
  
The night sky was beginning to darken the drive home, and we arrived back at the house at about five that evening. My parents were waiting for me when I walked in the front door.  
  
"Hey, son. A man dressed as a butler stopped by this afternoon. He brought you a letter, and emphasized that it was important that you read it." My father handed me an envelope stamped with a crest, and I carried it upstairs to read it.  
  
I lied on my bed and opened up. To no real surprise, it was from Rhonda.  
Dear dearest Robert,  
  
As you know, I am traveling to my vacation home in Aspen this Christmas and will be unable to see you. I am writing this beforehand to make sure that you receive it before Christmas. I am brining you a present from Aspen, but that's not entirely the reason I'm writing.  
  
I know I've been terribly forward with you in the past, humiliating you and public and kissing you when you were dating Julie, and for that, I apologize. More than anything, I want to be able to make it up to you. So I hereby promise to treat you in the way you feel like being treated. I won't curse in front of you anymore, or try anything that makes you uncomfortable; I'll just be myself. My love for you is too strong to let me ruin in for myself. I'd give anything for you to consider our relationship. That's my real gift to you: to be a new, improved, Rhonda.  
  
Talk to you later,  
  
Rhonda Wellington Lloyd.  
Rhonda's letter hit me pretty hard. Maybe she really does care about me with feelings that are serious. I decided to try talking to Rhonda when she returned. After all, I really didn't buy her a present.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"You having a nice Christmas?" I asked her.  
  
"Yeah, I suppose it went pretty well. I got plenty of presents, if that's what you mean."  
  
"I guess so," I said, not really sure of what else to say. "I probably should be heading home, it's getting awfully cold. Nice seeing you, though."  
  
"You too, Robert."  
  
I had walked away from Rhonda's house and turned the corner to my street, but I started hearing her say something. I guess in some kind of curiosity, I stopped to listen.  
  
"I don't want any of these things for Christmas," she was saying. "I could care less about the money, and the clothes, and the jewelry. All I really want is you, Robert." She whispered the last part, so soft I barely could make it out.  
  
-*-  
  
Then again, I really didn't give her a present that Christmas, either.  
I'd give it all for you, to hope I knew  
  
That someday I would find love true  
  
My darkness void with no renew  
  
To pervade the dark with beauty blue  
The beginning of day, a time to say  
  
Love is coming along my way  
  
But others are desperate, and need today  
  
To find love where it aptly lay.  
It's all now clear, and change is near  
  
I had questions with beauty, sheer  
  
I do not know of what is dear  
  
You made aggravation appear  
Alone again, I thought I'd win  
  
And lonely are the hearts of men  
  
The meeting; finding love again  
  
Near holidays of discipline.  
Note: Hope you still like the story so far. I've written a lot about friendship lately, but I'm going to be going back to the romance theme the next couple of chapters, so be ready. 


	14. Her Name Was Rhonda

14  
  
Her Name Was Rhonda  
  
Five days after Christmas, on December 30th, I found myself in the unlikeliest position: sitting in Slausen's, talking to Sheena. Apparently everyone enjoyed getting jobs at Slausen's during the winter, so they could get paid without actually doing anything.  
  
Sheena had changed slightly since middle school, but not enough to make your jaw drop. That irritating airy voice was gone and replaced with a more mature voice. She had abandoned much of her geeky look, as well. Although she still enjoyed hanging out with guys like Eugene Horowitz, she could have posed as being among our school's finest. She had all of the ingredients; looks, intelligence, and humor, but she liked who she was. I suppose you have to respect a girl for that.  
  
"Just out of curiosity, why is it that every time you see an ice cream parlor in the movies, someone's wiping off the counter?"  
  
Sheena turned her head towards me, flipping her brownish blonde hair (the power of hair dye) towards me. "I'm not sure, Rob, guess there's nothing better to do in an ice cream parlor, especially in the middle of winter."  
  
"Ah." I sat at my barstool for a while without saying anything. Sheena's hot chocolate wasn't as good as Rhonda's. She finally shined the counter so much that you could see a crack in the ceiling tile by gazing into it.  
  
The tall, stringy, girl finally turned to face me again. "So how are things with you and Rhonda?"  
  
"I'm not sure. People always act like I'm actually attracted to the girl, first of all, and next; I don't even know when she's going to be back from Aspen, let alone anything else. It's been over a week, and I guess part of me misses her. I'll probably regret saying that, though, since she'll be harassing me the moment we get back with love letters and inappropriate attempts at contact." I caught myself at the end of my rambling. "Sorry, I got a little carried away."  
  
"Oh, it's okay," Sheena said while advancing her polishing duties to the soda glasses. "Wow, nobody must want any ice cream this afternoon, or even hot chocolate."  
  
Grasping at straws (and obviously desperate for attention), I thought up an idea. "Well, I've got all afternoon available. You want to head to a movie or something."  
  
My old friend quickly threw herself away from me. "I have a boyfriend, you know. Eugene."  
  
I'd forgotten about the little guy and his romantic plans. "Oh. I'm sorry to hear that." Only then did I realize how lonely I really was. Thankfully Peter came to my rescue (or my demise), rushing in dressed in his business suit and tie.  
  
"Sheena, please provide me with a cappuccino hastily. It appears I will need more caffeine consumption than originally thought. The Lloyds are back in town."  
  
Contrary to what you may think, I headed to Arnold's house before any else. Rhonda felt old people were embarrassing; so that would probably be the last place she'd look for me at.  
  
Arnold was already standing outside his door when I arrived. He didn't seem surprised at all by my sudden arrival. "Hey Arnold, can I hide here for a couple of hours?"  
  
"It's because Rhonda's back in town, right?"  
  
I pounded my fist against the wall. "How am I always the last person next to Sheena that finds out these things! What did she do, have a parade down Main Street."  
  
"Practically. Her chauffer was driving down the street while Rhonda's parents watched everyone on the streets. Add a marching band and you would've had it."  
  
"Great. So can I stay here for a couple of hours?"  
  
"Of course I'll let you, Rob, but why are you hiding from Rhonda Lloyd of all people? I mean, what's the worst that she could do to you?"  
  
"Rape me in the middle of the night."  
  
Arnold quieted down for a moment to re-gather his thoughts before inviting me in onto his couch. "Do you really think that Rhonda is going to rape you, Robert?"  
  
"Okay, probably not," I replied. "It's just that she sometimes tried to hard to get me to like her. I mean, she wrote me this sappy letter saying how things are going to be different now, and she wouldn't be all psycho, but something tells me we're going to see the exact same Rhonda Lloyd we always do: the one that makes me uncomfortable."  
  
"Well, if she promised you that she'd lay off a little bit, you might as well give it a try. There's a New Year's Eve party going on in Dinoland tomorrow night, so maybe you should invite her to go."  
  
"Are you crazy! I wouldn't catch myself dead with Rhonda on New Year's Eve. Everyone knows that you're supposed to kiss somebody when the clock rings midnight. I'd rather stay at home and drool on my pillow."  
  
Arnold scratched his chin, a sign that he was coming up with something in that oblong head of his. "You know, if I didn't know better, you sound like you're being afraid of being kissed. Is it that or the Dinoland rides being too scary for you?"  
  
That does it. Despite the fact I realized Arnold's trickery, there was no way possible people would think that of me. "Okay, I'll compromise with you," I told him finally. "I'll go to Dinoland, but I won't bring Rhonda. If she comes, more power to her, but I'm not going to be the one to invite her." Little did I know Arnold was going to call her after I left.  
  
We heard a couple of voices in the kitchen. "Arnold, I need my prune juice." I also heard something about the king wanting ale, but I toned it out.  
  
"Coming, grandpa!" Arnold yelled out before looking back at me. "Look, I gotta give my grandparents their medicine, so I'll talk to you later."  
  
"Okay," I muttered while heading out the door to my car. The air outside was freezing, but most of the snow from the previous week had already melted. The day was one of those miserable days where it seemed cold enough to ice-skate over City Lake, but the temperature wasn't even below freezing. Cloud cover overlapped the sunset, which would have been occurring about that time.  
  
When I drove by Rhonda's house, her body arched up from the stoop it was lying on. She waved at me, and merely out of respect, I pulled my car over. Rhonda carried with her an enormous plastic bag, which was probably whatever she bought for me  
  
She signaled for me to unroll my window, and I did so. "Hey, Rhonda. Did you have a nice trip?"  
  
She smiled at me with her brilliant teeth. "I sure did, Rob, thanks for asking. I bought you some clothes while we were up there." Rhonda began throwing pants, jackets, and basically anything else you would expect from Aspen into my car. "I wasn't sure what exactly to buy you, so I just bought you one of every outfit at the gift shop."  
  
I looked over at the monolith of clothes that lay on the seat next to me. I had enough clothes now to wear a new outfit everyday for two weeks. Of course Rhonda overdid it as always, but she definitely had the money to.  
  
My admirer tossed her hair back against the icy wind. "So what are your plans for tomorrow?"  
  
I thought to myself for a second, mainly just to think of some way of getting out of driving to Dinoland with her without being too rude. "Well, I'm going to a New Year's party at Dinoland but I'm not exactly sure when I'll be leaving."  
  
"That sounds like fun," she replied while leaning up against my car. "I'll probably drive up there for a little while. Maybe I'll see you there."  
  
I flung myself back into the seat in pure amazement. "You mean you're not going to force me to go with you?"  
  
"No, of course not, Robert. I told you I wouldn't in the letter I sent you. You did get it, right."  
  
"Yeah, I got it. There's no need to fire the butler." Rhonda chucked at my joke, but it actually felt like an honest laugh, and not just one that was being used to appease me. "Well, I should probably be heading home, Rhonda, so I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"Okay, see you, Robert." She smiled at me again, I smile that I remembered from nearly eight years ago, when she wasn't even in love with me. That was a smile that showed me that maybe Rhonda was going to be true to her word this time, but I could never be too certain.  
  
New Year's Eve came quickly the next day, and I felt excited for the first time in a while. Life had taken me down with so much depression lately; it was a fantastic relief to feel so vibrant and alive that afternoon. I couldn't wait until that evening, when I could hang out a Dinoland with all of my friends, and not have to excessively worry about Rhonda stalking me throughout the evening's course.  
  
My first order of business for the afternoon was to pick up Arnold and Sid at their respective houses. I let Helga travel along with me in the front sear. Arnold seemed unusually quiet that evening, but Sid was nothing but a chatterbox.  
  
"Hey, guys, get this. A couple of weeks ago, Amy and me were going to the movies, and she actually refused to let me leave the house without changing my pants. What's up with that? I am a strong believer in the freaking fact that guys should wear whatever they want to without they're freaking girlfriends telling them what to freaking wear. Boy howdy!" I hadn't heard Sid say "boy howdy" in years.  
  
Arnold sighed impatiently at Sid while Helga muttered something about that being "a butt-load of freakings". "You know, Sid, you complain so much about Amy when she's gone you make me wonder why you're with her in the first place."  
  
Sid threw his leather jacket around him and shrugged. "I honestly can't tell you, Arnold. I guess I just like the idea of having a woman, that's all. I haven't been as lucky as Rob here and am stalked by one of the hottest babes in school."  
  
"Don't change the subject, Sid," Arnold replied almost immediately. "The question here is: do you love this woman or not?"  
  
Sid obviously put significant thought into it before replying a simple, "No".  
  
"Then why stay with her if you are so happy without her."  
  
"I don't know," Sid said, leaning back in his seat.  
  
Helga (who had remained virtually out of the conversation) looked back at Sid in the mirror. "Well, it looks like miss New Zealand's got a present waiting for her after all. Good to know I'm not the only girl around here that has to deal with breakups." Whether or not she was hinting to Arnold or not, I was uncertain, but we pulled up into the parking lot of Dinoland, which was covered with pallid balloons and streamers. A sign below the front gate read "The Prehistoric New Year's Bash". It seemed just like amusement parks to create corny slogans like that.  
  
The interior of the park was decorated in basically the same fashion, with banners and a giant countdown clock pasted on the Diplodocus Drop ride. I really didn't come for the decorations, though. I came for the rides.  
  
"So what do you guys want to do first?" I asked my group, while receiving about twenty different suggestions from only three people. "Okay, how about we simply ride as many roller coasters as we can before we eat dinner?" Everyone was in quick agreement with this, and we pretty much rode every amusement park in the ride, even the Pteradon Terror (which I'm glad to report was much better than the first time I rode it last November). We stayed on the rides longer than expected, and by the time we finished off the final roller coaster, it had nearly become ten o'clock.  
  
We ate dinner at one of those cheesy little concession stands, where they attempt to convince you that a turkey leg was a hulking brontosaurus muscle. Harold ate twenty of them one time, which might have been enough to equal a third of a brontosaurus leg.  
  
It also was at dinner that I first spotted Rhonda that evening. She had done her hair up and was wearing a tight t-shirt and jeans. I suppose that would be typical teenager apparel to a theme park; you can't exactly expect some description of a shimmering gown here. The moment Rhonda noticed me she walked over to say hello.  
  
"Hey, Rob. Glad to see you could make it."  
  
"Oh, you too," I replied while polishing off my pizza slice, which was about the only edible product Dinoland sold. The rest of the guys were still nibbling at their meals.  
  
Rhonda didn't bother sitting down before inviting my somewhere. "So, since you're finished eating and all, you want to ride the Caveman Wheel?" Dinoland's creation of a Ferris wheel happened to be a three hundred foot chariot wheel that you could see most of downtown Hillwood from the top.  
  
At the mentioning of this idea, my entire group nodded in agreement. Arnold nudged me forward. "Go ahead, Rob. We're all still eating, and it's not like we want to ride another roller coaster right after this, anyway." I finally gave in and went with Rhonda. They were probably all in on it.  
  
Rhonda and I boarded the wheel slowly, and a million horrible thoughts came to me of what she was plotting to do to me at the top. I was hoping it couldn't be that bad. After all, Rhonda was a civilized human being, right?  
  
The Ferris wheel slowly began carrying us up to the top, with Rhonda gazing out at City Lake looming below. We could even begin to see the ocean.  
  
"Wow, it's so pretty from up here," she exclaimed as we trailed upward.  
  
"You've been to Aspen, though. How can this be just as pretty as Aspen?"  
  
It was kind of a silly question, but Rhonda answered it like I had asked her the meaning of life. "I don't know, Rob. In Aspen you can see countryside and mountains for hundreds of miles, but nothing else. Here you can see the ocean, the rides, and the buildings. Plus, in Aspen I didn't have anyone to share the experience with. Here I have you."  
  
For once, I wasn't even embarrassed by Rhonda's flattery. A strong feeling of curiosity swept over me. "Rhonda, why is it that out of all the guys in this school, you've chosen me to be enchanted with? I mean, I'm not the most attractive, the funniest, or even the wealthiest, and yet you buy me things and treat me like I'm a crown jewel. All I want to know is why."  
  
We reached the pinnacle of the Ferris wheel, and the ride came to an awkward halt. "What was that?" I said, looking to see if everyone else was stuck in the same position as we were. "Is Eugene on here?" Sure enough, I spotted the misfortunate guy sitting below us with Sheena. "Figures," I mumbled to myself.  
  
"Wow, we're stuck," Rhonda said while still admiring her surroundings. I wonder how long we're going to be up here."  
  
I couldn't see anything going on below. "I'm not sure," I said with much hesitation. "I'm sure they'll figure it out soon."  
  
"You know, Robert, I'm not sure if I want them to figure it out anytime soon. It gives us a chance to be alone together. We can finally explain our real feelings. Do you still want to know why I like you the way I do?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"You know, back in the fourth grade I thought you were nothing but one of the geeks. I put you in the same group of people with Sheena, Eugene, Brainy, and all those others. Then that one day you read me that sonnet, everything changed. All of my life, nobody had ever done anything like that for me. Nobody had ever showed me how much they really cared about me. I was just so afraid of what other people would think then that I had to hide my true feelings. But ever since that day, Rob, I've done nothing but love you. You were the only person that truly made me feel like something more than a rich girl in the big city. As Lila would put it, I guess you have that "oh so special something I've been looking for". I hope that answers your question."  
  
In the distance, we heard the clock ring twelve o'clock, and fireworks exploded across the evening sky. The New Year had officially begun.  
  
"Oh, God, she's going to try to kiss me," I thought to myself as I pushed myself back in my seat as far as I could. My muscles became tense.  
  
Instead of kissing me, however, Rhonda simply put her hand on my shoulder. "Don't be so worried. I promised you I wouldn't do that anymore, and I'm going to keep my promise."  
  
For the first true time that night, a smile appeared on my own face. "Thanks".  
  
My old admiration brought her mouth to my ear. "Can I at least hug you, though?"  
  
Looking around, I finally replied.  
  
"Sure."  
  
Rhonda flung her arms around me, and I looked down below to see the lights work their way up the Caveman Wheel. The ride was fixed, and we had begun our descent.  
  
"Robert, don't be mad," Rhonda told me, still wrapped around me.  
  
"Why would I be mad?"  
  
"I got Arnold to set this whole thing up. He knows the owner of the park, and I paid him to stop us at the top of the Ferris wheel until the fireworks. For once, Eugene didn't have anything to do with it."  
  
I started to become upset, but the release of the hug calmed me down again. "It's okay. I'm not upset; I'm just glad you got me down when you did. It's a new year now." I climbed out of the car to meet my friends below. Everyone (except Arnold) was excited to see me, but a little bit confused.  
  
However, after spending the night on the top of that Ferris wheel, I began to feel something definite. Something true.  
  
My name was Robert.  
  
Her name was Rhonda.  
  
And everything had changed.  
I'd give it all for you, to hope I knew  
  
That someday I would find love true  
My darkness void with no renew  
  
To pervade the dark with beauty blue  
The beginning of day, a time to say  
  
Love is coming along my way  
  
But others are desperate, and need today  
  
To find love where it aptly lay.  
It's all now clear, and change is near  
  
I had questions with beauty, sheer  
  
I do not know of what is dear  
  
You made aggravation appear  
Alone again, I thought I'd win  
  
And lonely are the hearts of men  
  
The meeting; finding love again  
  
Near holidays of discipline  
It appears I've found my place.  
Note: The story's not over yet, contrary to what this chapter makes it seem like. Send me some feedback and tell me what you think! 


	15. Drops of Crimson

15  
  
Drops of Crimson  
  
It might have been the most traumatic experience of Sid's life. Either that or at least the most eventful.  
  
The day was February first. The month of January passed in nearly a blink of an eye. I had spent so much time living in an imaginary world that that January crept by me, and before I knew it, the excessively frigid weather was partially vanquished.  
  
Anyway, I suppose you want to know what happened to Sid, don't you? It not, you're probably in the wrong place.  
  
It all began at lunchtime on a icy day in mid-January. For the past few weeks, Sid had appeared to be in the same mental state that he had lived in the entire year (and perhaps even longer than that): a slave to his girlfriend Amy.  
  
Well on the day, Arnold and I had already sat down at our lunch table and commenced in typical lunchtime conversation.  
  
"So Rob, have you found a date for Valentine's Day yet, or have you even thought about it?" In January you really don't have much to anticipate, so the excitement of Valentine's Day erupted nearly a month before the actual holiday.  
  
I shook my head while biting into a corn dog. "No, and I can't honestly say I'm searching too much for one. Although I probably could get one if I wanted one, I'd feel bad about leaving Helga alone for the evening with my parents. They could bore her to death." As much as I despised bringing up the question, I did anyway. "What about you?"  
  
That deviously clever grin materialized again across Arnold's face. "I would say things are looking pretty good between Ruth and myself. I've made enough money to pay someone to watch the boarding house for the evening, and I can take her to Chez Pierre for dinner."  
  
"Well, has the girl agreed to even go with you?"  
  
"Yes and no. I've talked to her about it, but she never actually has accepted. I'm not too freaked out about it, though." Stinky and Lila were now walking toward our table with shocked looks on their faces. "Gosh, you guys, y'all ought to see the squabble that's going on behind you, on account of our buddy Sid's involved."  
  
"It's just ever so scary," Lila added. Arnold and I turned around to see Sid literally standing on his lunch table, yelling at Amy, Julie, Harold, and just about anyone else who had stopped to watch.  
  
"Look, Amy, I've tired of you bitching me everywhere! I already spend at least two hours a day taking care of your crap, without any thanks whatsoever! You never let me spend a single afternoon with my friends, and never even give me a moment of goddamn peace!" Quite honestly, I'd seen Sid freaked out numerous times in the past, but never so completely pissed.  
  
Amy shrugged and looked up at her infuriated boyfriend. "It looks like someone has guy PMS right about now."  
  
Sid had grown to become a volcano, and lava was just about to spew out of his mouth. "What! I spent all of last night finishing your history project, and then you complain at me because I got you a barely passing grade, and then call me a "horrible boyfriend" because I spent all of my dating money this weekend on your freaking dry cleaning! I am not only the best boyfriend you have ever had; I'm your freaking slave! Not anymore, though. Amy, you can now say you will no longer have me to boss around anymore. You'll just have to bitch yourself, I guess." Amy reached up to where Sid was standing on the lunch table, and slapped him hard on the face. Sid quickly responded by squirting her with his mustard packet and running to the men's room before any of the teachers and school cops could catch him. He almost took a page out of Curly's book of pure insanity.  
  
I turned back around from the incident behind me to face my friends again. "Well, I think it'd be safe to say that Sid won't have a date for Valentine's Day, or at least not with Amy."  
  
"I reckon so," replied Stinky. It began to look like this would be the most bizarre Valentine's Day any of us had ever experienced.  
  
I caught up with my good friend Sid later that afternoon. The Sun was beginning to appear outside and I swore I heard the chirping of a sparrow.  
  
Sid was standing at his locker, scanning through what seemed to be crumpled old magazines. He apparently heard me coming, since he didn't even have to spin around to realize my presence.  
  
"You know, Rob, the end of a relationship always makes you wonder if it was worth starting up in the first place. Part of me really loved Amy, but nearly as much of me despised her, as well. She was turning me into a kind of guy I really didn't wanna be." He chucked while focusing his concentration again on the magazines. "I guess I lost it a little bit during lunch."  
  
I snickered subtly, mainly just to appease my friend. "What did the office do to you for standing and screaming on the tables."  
  
For the first time in the conversation, Sid turned his unshaven face around to where I could see it. The poor guy looked worked to death. "Nothing much; only a couple of days of lunch duty. They all pretty much thought Amy had it coming, anyway, with the way she treated people." He shook the magazines in his hands at me, and I realized they were all magazines that you wouldn't really expect Sid to read; magazines that talked about makeup and high heels instead of video games or bikinis. "You know, Amy actually had me keeping all of her magazines in my locker. At least I'll have room for my books now." He hurled the magazines into the trashcan and walked away.  
  
It really was a bizarre thing. I barely said a word to Sid in that exchange, and yet I felt like I made all of the difference. That's really a nice feeling to have.  
  
I had barely turned the corner to my next classroom when I was beckoned to be a listener again. Unfortunately, this encounter did not appear nearly as friendly. It was Gerald, and within a few second he had whipped me around to face him behind the rows of lockers.  
  
I ducked down and reached into my pockets for my wallet. "Don't worry, man. I'm not gonna punch you or anything. I need some help."  
  
I stood up cautiously while breathing a sigh of relief. Gerald had grown to be so unpredictable lately you never precisely knew what to expect of him. "So what do you need then?" I asked, brushing myself off.  
  
"Look, dawg, I need to make this quick, but I want Phoebe back. I really should beat the crap out of ya for telling Phoebe about Julie and me, but Pheebs wouldn't like that very much. Plus, I kinda did screw ya over for banging your woman, so I guess I'll be nice. After all, we're old buddies, aren't we?"  
  
"Sure," I said to him awkwardly.  
  
"Okay, then. With all of Arnold's crap at home and stuff, you're a much easier guy to get advice from these days. All I wanna know is how do ya think I can get Phoebe to fall for me again?"  
  
Despite the fact I didn't completely buy his story, I told him anyway. "Well, first of all you actually have to start treating her like a person instead of one of your basketball jerseys. She isn't yours, and she's free to make any decision she pleases. You also should apologize to her and maybe tear up a picture of Julie in front of her or something; prove that she's the only girl for you."  
  
Gerald hit his head on the back of the lockers. "So is there anything else I gotta do to retrieve my woman?"  
  
"I don't know, man. Try the purr; it's what you always told me to do."  
  
He slapped me on the back (pretty hard, actually) and we heard the bell rang. "Oh, don't worry about being late. Just tell the teacher that the star player Gerald Johanssen gave you the okay, my brother."  
  
Later that afternoon, I began my drive home with Helga. She was awfully uninformed about the day's events, and hey, somebody had to give her the inside track.  
  
"I can't believe everyone all of a sudden, Helga. It's like they're treating me like I'm the new Arnold. Just because I'm a good listener doesn't make me all that good at giving advice, though."  
  
"Hey, if you think that's funny you should have seen Gerald trying to talk to Phoebe during last period. It's almost hard to believe that they were ever friends in the first place."  
  
"Speaking of dates, are you ever going to ask anyone out on Valentine's Day? You know how bad I would feel leaving you at the house alone."  
  
Helga seemed to be sensitive about the topic, even more than usual. "What, Robbie, is it going to take to get you to understand that Arnold isn't going to go out with me? He's too busy swooning himself over that college tramp Ruth."  
  
I groaned as I pulled into my driveway and turned around to face my friend. "Helga, I'm not too sure why Ruth is letting Arnold live this little dream. Come on, there's no reason in the world why a twenty-year old college student is going to go after a high school student that lives with his sick grandparents. She's probably using him for something, but I don't know exactly what yet."  
  
Helga grabbed the neck of my sweater. "But that's the problem here, Rob: until Ruth gets what she wants out of Arnold, there's no way he's going to consider anyone else. What makes it worse is the fact that we are clueless on when Ruth's going to go for what she wants."  
  
I yanked myself away from Helga's grasp before speaking again. "Look, I know you've tried for years to get Arnold to like you. You've done everything from going to a fourth-grade dance with him to going to a water park with him in New Zealand. There's no guarantee he'll shun you completely, but you'll never know for sure if you give up on it. Ruth obviously has got Arnold looking down her shirt for now, but let's face it: Ruth's a moron, and sooner or later Arnold will realize that and work his way back towards someone much more intelligent and just as beautiful. Someone like you."  
  
I almost was certain I saw a tear in Helga's eye. "Wow Robbie, that's the nicest thing you've ever said to me. You really are a good friend; I don't care what everyone else says."  
  
"What does everyone else say?" Helga finally climbed out of my car. "It was a joke, my poor, gullible friend. Just a simple joke that you obviously fell for."  
  
"So what are you going to do about Arnold?"  
  
Helga shrugged it off, almost as if it was currently meaningless. "I don't know yet. It's only the beginning of January; you people get ready for these stinking holidays too quickly. A lot can change in a month, you know."  
  
"Yep," I told her. "It can."  
  
Later that evening I walked outside to watch the sunset, something that I honestly hadn't done very much lately. The air had grown extremely cold, and the wind acting like it would be bringing snow soon. It wasn't all that late, either, since the sun sets pretty early in January. However, the sun still seemed as radiant as ever, as I watched it go through its usual ritual; crossing down below the line of oak trees, then crossing under the buildings, leaving nothing but a crimson sky and a glorious memory behind.  
  
Three weeks later I found myself still without a date for Valentine's Day. My lunch table had grown bustling with excitement over the oncoming holiday (at least everyone but me). Stinky and Lila were already planning a somehow-romantic dinner at one of those big country restaurants in the middle of nowhere, and Arnold had finally coaxed Ruth into a date at Chez Pierre.  
  
Now this holiday was only a little over a week away, and I really didn't want to be left alone. I thought at first I'd at least have Helga to keep my company at home. At least I thought so until she came up to me and broke the surprising news.  
  
"Hey Robbie. Guess who has a date for Valentine's Day now?"  
  
I nearly hugged her I was so excited. "You finally got Arnold to go out with you, huh? I guess he finally wised up to the fact that Ruth has no capability of actual thought."  
  
Helga looked at me in an awkward manner, almost as if she had a dirty little secret. "I never said I was going out with Arnold."  
  
"Yeah but I just assumed that---." I looked up into Helga's eyes, and realized that she wasn't going with Arnold anywhere. "Who are you going with?"  
  
"Oh, it's no big deal, really. We're just kind of going as friends, and we don't even really like each other as anything else." Helga tried to leave, but I grabbed a hold of her backpack while she turned around.  
  
"Helga, you still didn't answer my question."  
  
She eventually turned around long enough to mutter the word "Sid" before walking off.  
  
"Gosh, I never knew Helga felt such strong feelings towards a feller like Sid," Stinky said as Helga walked over to sit with Phoebe, who still was on rocky terms with Gerald. Not even the purr seemed to work for the poor guy anymore.  
  
I guess I made sense, though, that Helga would date Sid for an evening. They both had an ulterior motive: Helga attempting to win over Arnold, and Sid proving he's not sliding into any depression after his sudden breakup with Amy. Honestly, I didn't give the relationship too much thought. I suppose the events of the evening gave me plenty to ponder about.  
  
It was early February, and the sun began to set a slight bit later in the evening. Unfortunately, this still made for cold temperatures, but still as pretty of a sunset as there always was in Hillwood City. The drops of crimson were as enchanting as ever.  
  
I saw another spot of crimson coming towards me, and I quickly realized I would be receiving a visit from Rhonda. Ever since the incident on New Year's Eve, my relationship with Rhonda had grown stronger, and now we were getting to the point where we were almost (dare I say it) friends.  
  
Rhonda's streaks of black hair bounced with their typical excitement. "Hey Rob, watching the sunset again, I see?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Mind if I join you?"  
  
I thought about being rude and forcing her away, but it's always nice to enjoy nature with a friend or two. "Sure," I said cheerfully, and Rhonda placed herself to the left of me.  
  
"I don't know why other guys can't be like you, Robert. You're the only person I know sensitive enough to enjoy the sunset on a beautiful winter evening. I guess that's what makes you different from other guys, huh?"  
  
Rhonda was speaking so much I had basically put her below the sunset on my priorities. "Yep," I replied, without really knowing what she said  
  
"Well, I've been doing some thinking about my plans for the next couple of weeks and what I'd like to do. There are so many choices out there I wanted to make sure I did exactly what I wanted to do. That's why I'm getting ready my best outfit and clearing my schedule for Valentine's Day next week. You wanna do something with me, Rob?"  
  
"Yep." The moment the word spewed out of my mouth, I realized it was pure poison. Rhonda reached over and hugged me before running off like she had been named the luckiest girl in the world. I sat there to myself, thinking, "Oh, God. What have I done?"  
  
Curse that sunset. Always bringing me so much joy, but with every little drop of crimson comes an obstacle to overcome.  
  
I'd give it all for you, to hope I knew  
  
That someday I would find love true  
My darkness void with no renew  
  
To pervade the dark with beauty blue  
The beginning of day, a time to say  
  
Love is coming along my way  
  
But others are desperate, and need today  
  
To find love where it aptly lay  
It's all now clear, and change is near  
  
I had questions with beauty, sheer  
  
I do not know of what is dear  
  
You made aggravation appear  
Alone again, I thought I'd win  
  
And lonely are the hearts of men  
  
The meeting; finding love again  
  
Near holidays of discipline  
It appears I've found my place  
  
But I'm choking in confined space.  
Note: Another chapter has come and gone. Not the most exciting one I've done, but I'm once again setting up one that'll be quite awesome (and quite a challenge to write). So keep the reviews coming, and thanks to all my fans!  
  
Also, I had a real small tribute in there to my man MDT, who's finally returned to the writing tack at ff.net again. I'm not big on promoting other people's stories with my own, but we've used a lot of the same plotlines in this story and his "Same in the End". Plus, he's the only other writer to mention Robert, so I suppose that's something special. 


	16. Shadowed Hearts

16  
  
Shadowed Hearts  
  
"Hm.green looks good on you, Robbie. Maybe a geek like you has a color after all."  
  
The day had finally arrived. Somehow I convinced myself that a date with Rhonda wouldn't have been the worst thing in the world, and could possibly even be fun.  
  
Then again, Rhonda could have been hypnotizing me.  
  
Either way, my foolishness has resulted in me putting on a dark green suit on Valentine's Day. Thankfully it rolled around on a Friday this year, so if something absolutely terrible happened to me, I wouldn't fall behind on my schoolwork.  
  
Helga and I were in the living room, modeling off our outfits for the evening. Helga had the easy way out, since she was just going bowling with Sid and could wear virtually anything she chose to. I got stuck with the suit and tie; the whole fancy restaurant, romantic-evening deal.  
  
"So when is Miss Lloyd picking you up for this lovely evening, anyway?" Helga asked while breaking herself up on my apparel.  
  
"In an hour and a half, if you must know. Believe me, this is not something you'll want to harass me too much about. It's already going to be enough torture just attempting to make it through the evening."  
  
"Lucky for you," Helga replied sarcastically. "Look at it this way: I'll be here for another two hours after you leave, so if you get raped or whatever, call me and I'll call the police." Helga handed me her cell phone, a device so sacred among women that I was shocked to ever have it appear in my hand.  
  
I didn't really want to mention the topic, though, so I changed the topic. "So I hear that Gerald finally convinced Phoebe to have dinner with him."  
  
"Yeah," Helga said while lying on my couch. "I never thought Pheebs could be so jealous. She's still pretty pissed at him, and she still made him incinerate a picture of Julie before they went anywhere together."  
  
"Sounds pretty harsh if you ask me, but I wouldn't want my girlfriend cheating on me like she was. I can understand Gerald's feelings." I guess Gerald took my advice for getting Phoebe back. I suppose I actually gave decent advice.  
  
"I'm going to go upstairs for awhile, Helga. I figure that if this is my last few hours of sanity, I might as well spend them doing something fun." Okay, I actually just goofed off on my computer. Time flies when you're having fun, but time rides a space shuttle when you're trying to forget about doing something later.  
  
Around six o'clock that evening a black limousine parked itself outside my house. Realizing the moment of truth had fallen upon me, I redressed myself in my suit coat and walked downstairs. Helga was watching television, but turned around to give her best wishes.  
  
"Hey Robbie. Remember if she grabs at your pants, nail her with the pepper spray."  
  
"Hey, at least I won't have to bend over to kiss my date good night." Okay, it wasn't the greatest comeback in the world, but it was the best I could accomplish on short notice.  
  
The limousine honked its horn, and I hurried outside to see Rhonda's head sticking out of the sunroof. "Robert, get in!"  
  
"Oh, great," I muttered under my breath before flashing a fake smile at my date and getting into the limo. The car's interior had black leather seats, televisions, a drink bar, and just about everything else imaginable. It was nicer than the very house I just exited.  
  
The limo was literally roasting, though, so I took off my jacket and threw it on the floor. "A little warm in here, huh?" The moment I said that, I realized I shouldn't have. Rhonda removed her jacket and hat and threw them on the floor, revealing Rhonda's actual outfit. When it came to her actual clothing, she looked almost like she did in the fourth grade. She had on a long-sleeved red t-shirt that was tight except for the sleeves, where they came outward so you could catch a glimpse at her arms. She had on tight black khakis, as well, and some more-than-likely custom fit red dress shoes. It was the first time I was attracted to her looks in nearly forever. That, of course, didn't mean her personality would be altogether different.  
  
In attempt to keep myself from staring at the girl, I quickly brought up a new subject. "So where exactly are we going tonight, anyway?"  
  
Rhonda relaxed her head on the back of her seat. "I'm going to take you to a real restaurant tonight, Rob. One that makes Chez Pierre look like the Waffle House. Then I thought we could get some imported coffee, and enjoy each other's company. I'm already enjoying it, actually."  
  
I didn't want the customs of men on dates to be completely crushed here. "You know, it's usually customary for the guy to pay for everything on the date instead of the girl, and you show up at a limousine and are taking me to the fanciest restaurant in Hillwood."  
  
Rhonda put her soft hand on my shoulder. "Rob, how much money do you actually have on you tonight."  
  
I flipped out my leather billfold, and glanced inside two find two twenties and two tens. "Sixty bucks."  
  
"That wouldn't even buy you a plate at where we're going, baby. You don't have to be so rude about it, either. I spend hundreds of dollars trying to make this evening special for us, and all you care about is not paying for the date." She turned herself away from me. "You're probably doing this just to keep me from following you around."  
  
I amazingly kept my cool, and actually touched Rhonda's shoulder willingly. "Look: I'm not upset about you paying for the date. My only concern is that you're going to think of as a freeloader and you're going to ditch me like you've done in the past."  
  
Rhonda finally turned herself back around to me. "I'm sorry, Robert. I guess I'm just pretty nervous about tonight, as well. I don't want to shove you away, and I'm going to try my absolute hardest not to."  
  
"Don't worry too much about it," I replied back. "Next time, though, I'm paying. I may not be able to afford a limo or anything, but I'm paying."  
  
Rhonda's eyes literally became engulfed with excitement, and I realized I'd said yet another thing I shouldn't have. Then again, I hadn't seen her that excited since I kissed her at the airport in Auckland.  
  
"Next time?" She said cheerfully. "I thought what we had tonight was only a one-time deal."  
  
"We'll see," I replied while I watched Rhonda grab hold of a speaker sitting next to her.  
  
"Romero? Take us to the Black Diamond. We're going to give Robert the best time he's ever had."  
  
I finally began to realize what exactly the barrier was the held me from Rhonda Lloyd. She was undoubtedly beautiful, but every now and then, she'd just freeze and stare at me with her dreamy brown eyes. It honestly frightened me a little bit. I didn't want somebody that would treat me like I was like an idol; I just desired a real relationship. One where we were equally in love with one another, and one where I could feel significant every now and then.  
  
Romero (as Rhonda so eloquently called him) had begun to drive us north, passing all of the restaurants I saw.  
  
I turned over again to Rhonda, who was brushing her ebony hair back on her head. "Rhonda, I thought we were going to "the fanciest restaurant in Hillwood.""  
  
"I never said where we were going was actually in Hillwood, Rob. It's just outside of it a short distance. We're going up on Hawk Mountain."  
  
"Hawk Mountain?" I said in complete disbelief. "The built a five-star restaurant on Hawk Mountain?" I realized I could be trapped in this limo with Rhonda for quite some time.  
  
"Well, it's not exactly ON Hawk Mountain, baby. It's actually inside of it." As we began our journey up the steep roads leading to Hawk Mountain, I began to see what she meant. I saw a few signs reading "The Black Diamond" and pointing to the direction ahead of us.  
  
Rhonda acted like an eatery carved into a mountain was nothing unusual. "You're saying that the Park Rangers allowed a restaurant to built inside of a mountain? Isn't that kind of dangerous?"  
  
"Well, not all of it's carved into the mountain, and surely not where we'll be eating. It's kind of hard to explain to you, so you'll have to be enchanted with it when you see it." Rhonda advanced passed her hair and began spot-checking her makeup. "Honestly, Robert, you worry too much about things. Sit back and enjoy the evening. I promise nothing's going to go wrong."  
  
As we approached the summit of Hawk Mountain, I finally began to see what she was talking about. The restaurant wrapped inside of Hawk Mountain and outside of it, where there were natural balconies created and protected with golden guardrails. A sign above the entrance inside the mountain read The Black Diamond.  
  
"Well, we're here," Rhonda said while putting her jacket and hat back on, and handing me mine. Romero came and opened the door for us, and we walked inside this spectacular place.  
  
Inside the restaurant the décor might have been more breathtaking than the scenery outside. Chandeliers lined the navy ceiling, and gold lined every one of the marble tables. It truly was a Utopia of a restaurant.  
  
However, we sat outside on the balcony, which easily gave me the best of both worlds when it came to magnificent views. I could see nearly the entire city of Hillwood below me; from the manmade FTI Building to the water of City Lake. I couldn't be happier with the restaurant's atmosphere.  
  
Then again, there was Rhonda, who simply slipped the waiters a couple hundred dollars instead of even asking for a menu. She just told him to get the "most lavishly expensive thing you own, and make it for two".  
  
While we awaited what I anticipated as the greatest meal of my entire life, I attempted to keep things interesting in conversation.  
  
"So, what's it really like being rich?" I asked Rhonda while buttering some bread the waiter had brought me.  
  
"Well, nothing can compare to the money part of it," Rhonda replied. "You can buy virtually anything you want, so if I see an outfit in a magazine, I can tell my personal assistant to find one for me. I can buy nearly anything I wish, but that's just the good part." Rhonda began to crack her knuckles slightly on the marble table, and bring her head lower to the ground. "I adore the attention everyone gives me for it, you know, but sometimes I'm always singled out. I'm not allowed to hang around with certain people just because "I have money", and remembering a time in fourth grade when our stocks crashed, I realized I'd much rather be with the commoners. The rich get so snobby when you're not one of them."  
  
"I know," I muttered under my breath. The waiter delivered our entrees quickly, so there was no need to talk about despising rich people in a fancy restaurant.  
  
We both had the smoked lamb and salmon. I will admit it sounded like a repulsive combination, but it was actually quite good. Okay, it was spectacular. I usually try not to make a complete pig of myself on dates, but I couldn't help it. I cleaned my plate in about ten minutes.  
  
"Damn Rob, you must have been hungry," Rhonda said, chuckling a little to herself before getting up to look at the flow. The wind was blowing back her hair, and I must honestly admit she looked like a goddess would. I stood up to go over to join her, and I looked around me. It was the first time in ages I had been surrounding by anything so gorgeous. My hair began to flow in the light wind, as well.  
  
"Rob, if you don't mind, could I hug you again?"  
  
Once again I felt honored that she asked ahead of time, so I allowed the embrace. I actually didn't have too much time to think before she wrapped her arms around me and put her head on my shoulder.  
  
"Thanks," she told me before going back over to her seat.  
  
I honestly wish I could remember more of my evening with Rhonda on Hawk Mountain. Unfortunately, the next thing I recalled was everything turning from pallid to a dark shade of black; pitch black.  
  
*-*  
  
Robert.   
  
"Well, it's Rob actually, but what do you."  
  
My words stopped after that. I was in a dark room surrounded in white from the white walls to the white marble floors and ceiling. At first I thought I had died and went to Heaven or something, but a figure approached me. A figure that looked like a perfect duplicate of myself, except back in the second grade.  
  
Do you remember when we first saw her?   
  
"First saw who?"  
  
Come on, we both know you know perfectly well who I'm talking about. We were sitting in Mr. Kulken's class, the first day of school. We were already in our desk. She walked in with her hair done back in a ponytail, in a purple dress. You remember now, don't you?   
  
"Yeah, of course I remember. I was so interested in her I didn't pay attention to anything. I chewed my eraser---"  
  
---All the way down to the metal of the pencil. We were so nervous at being around her that we never spoke to her anything except "Hello". It's amazing she even knew our name, isn't it?   
  
"Yeah, I guess so."  
  
The body of myself quickly molded until my copy had reached the fourth- grade version of myself, with the bouncy blonde hair and everything.  
  
I'm sure you remember when you finally began to admit it to yourself; you were in love. We told a couple of your select friends that one night. We were stuck in the school overnight, and even Mr. Simmons was gone. I guess we ran out of things to talk about.   
  
"Why are you telling me all of this? Some of it was vague in my mind, but of course I didn't forget any of it. What's the point of reminding me of it?"  
  
Because you need to be reminded. Later that year we did nearly everything we could to get her we even wrote that sonnet, which got us in this whole situation to begin with. We didn't let her initial rejection get us down. We still loved her. At least until fifth grade.   
  
My duplicate didn't change much. I honestly didn't become very different between fourth and fifth grade.  
  
Remember when she couldn't forget about us? Even when we fell for that other girl; that new girl. She pursued us still, and for that one moment, that one night, we were together. Then the very next year she followed us nearly of the ends of the earth, just because she loved us so. We ended up being with her again, at least until she rejected you yet again.   
  
"Myself" transformed again, this time to a figure wearing solid black with his hair spiked. What can I say? At the time I was seriously considering becoming gothic.  
  
She moved away that one summer. She went to spend the summer with her aunt in Venice. As much as we tried to forget about her, we couldn't. She lingered in the back of our mind that entire summer, and we'd always find ourselves making some kind of joke about her to someone. She was with us even when she was the one astray, and Robert; she's still with you today.   
  
I made one more change, and now the duplicate looked identical to me, even down to the tie on my neck.  
  
She's with us no matter where we go. From Slausen's to East Hillwood High School. She may not be with us physically, but in our minds. Deep to the depths of our souls. Even when we were with Julia Appleton, she was always around, wasn't she?   
  
"What are you trying to say to me!"  
  
Come on, Robert. Why don't we just let this act end? We love Rhonda Wellington Lloyd, and more importantly than that, YOU love Rhonda Wellington Lloyd. From the very moment we saw her to this past evening on Hawk Mountain, you know it's true. Why not let this little game of ours end? We've been hiding the truth for so wrong. What are we so afraid of? We shouldn't care what anyone else thinks of it; we should just love her. Love her with our minds, our hearts, and our souls. We were meant to be with Rhonda, Robert. Why not just admit it?   
  
"I can't."  
  
Why not? She's the most beautiful woman in the entire world, and she loves us beyond every penny that she owns. I promise you she'd give all of that away if she could spend her life with you.   
  
Come on, just say it: I love Rhonda Lloyd. I love her more than anything else on this planet.   
  
"I love. I love Rhonda Lloyd."  
  
Say it again, now.   
  
"I love Rhonda Lloyd. I love her more than anything else on the entire planer. I love her positive attitude, her brown eyes, her black hair. I love the way she cares about me. I can't hide it anymore; I love Rhonda."  
  
See that wasn't that hard, was it? By the way, you're not dead. You're better than you've ever been.   
  
My duplicate disappeared, and left me alone in the white room to think about what I had said.  
  
I love Rhonda Lloyd.  
  
I love her.  
Note: Yep, no poem extensions for this chapter. I have my reasoning. I was trying something new with this chapter, and I hoped you liked it. I am excited with the results and I hope you enjoyed it, as well. Send me some reviews also, huh? It'll make me smile. 


	17. Effervescent

Note: Sorry for such a long wait on the new chapter. Things will be kind of be operating slowly for the next few weeks, with it being the end of school and all. The last thing I want to do is rush this story, so I'm going to make sure I spend as much time on it as I need, even if that means not updating as regularly for a few weeks.  
  
Anyway, here you go. Send me some reviews, please! They make me happy.  
  
17  
  
Effervescent  
  
I awoke suddenly. I wasn't exactly what time or day it even was, but I saw the sunrise trickle up in the morning light. I reached down to pull the covers on me, and realized these weren't my sheets. I looked around and even discovered I wasn't even in my room.  
  
"What the." I pulled the sheets off of my and looked at my red satin pajamas. I didn't own red satin pajamas, either. The room I was in did seem classy enough though, since I was sleeping on a king size bed in a room below a chandelier. Maybe my parents had one the lottery. I let my memory come to me, and I recalled everything I could of the night before. Based on the facts, it appeared to be an extremely nerve-wrecking problem.  
  
My questions were quickly answered, though, when Rhonda Lloyd walked by my room, already dressed in jeans and a t-shirt and ready for the day. She creeped over to the entrance of my room, and snuck her head in to see if I was awake.  
  
"Robert!" Rhonda shrieked as she realized I was sitting up on my bed. "I'm sorry, I just didn't realize you were awake."  
  
"What happened to me last night? Why am I dressed in this stuff?" I scratched my head in utter confusion. "I wasn't drunk, was I?"  
  
"No, you weren't drunk," Rhonda said while sitting herself down next to my bed. "You told me last night at the restaurant that you never planned on having an alcoholic drink in your entire life."  
  
"I did?" I asked befuddled. "I do never plan on drinking; my dad's a doctor. My deal is I never remember even mentioning it."  
  
Rhonda finally realized my predicament, and began to explain to me the events of the night before. "Well, you weren't drunk, and I didn't hypnotize you and rape you or anything. You took quite a nasty spill last night. I'm actually surprised you didn't break anything."  
  
"Well, I guess I'm a little sore, but how did I hurt myself?"  
  
"We had a fantastic time at the restaurant, and you were being such a wonderful gentleman by walking me to the door." Rhonda combed through her hair as she continued to speak to me. "Anyway, the streets had frozen over, and you had never been known for your balance. You tripped and fell on the ice when you stepped out of the limo."  
  
"That's it?" I couldn't believe that would knock me out for an evening."  
  
"That wasn't everything, Rob. You got up okay after the first spill, but then you tripped again on the way up the stairs to the door. You regained your balance for a second, but fell back and hit the sidewalk hard. I guess it knocked you pretty good."  
  
"Yeah, I guess so," I replied while feeling the back of my head for a bump. I found a rather large know right in the center of it that hurt to high heaven. "Anyway, I should probably get ready to head home. My parents could care less, but Helga's probably worried sick about me."  
  
"Why don't you just call her, then? You just woke up, Rob, so it's probably not a good idea that you get up and leave right away. That and I like your company. I'm going to get you some breakfast, and I'll send in someone with a phone."  
  
A butler brought in a phone to me, and I dialed up Helga, who was apparently getting up, as well.  
  
"Robbie, I'm sure whatever you've called to tell me was important enough to wake me up. Or at least I'm hoping so." Helga took a minute to shake herself off from sleep. "So where exactly are you, anyway?"  
  
"I'm at Rhonda's house."  
  
"Whoa, go Robbie. I thought you were all against that on a first date. So was she good?"  
  
"Helga, I did not sleep with Rhonda, and I'm shocked you would even think I would. I knocked myself unconscious last night and I just woke up."  
  
"Yep. Sure, buddy, and I've developed the bubonic plague. Looks like I'm going to die in forty-eight hours."  
  
"Helga, I'm serious about this. I have a knot on the back of my head the size of a baseball. The real reason I'm calling is just to say that I'm going to be gone a little while longer, so tell my parent's I'm fine and not in prison."  
  
Helga chuckled lightly over the phone. "Your parents were so drunk last night that I could tell them you had been elected president of Canada and they'd believe me." Well, that kind of contradicts what I told Rhonda earlier.  
  
"So how was your date with Sid last night?" I asked, quickly moving the subject to her.  
  
"Well, if you honestly want to consider it a date, we will, but it basically consisted of me beating the crap out of Sid in bowling and listening to him whine about it."  
  
"Sounds real romantic. Maybe Arnold's date really sucked and you'll have a chance with him now." I heard the sound of footsteps approaching the room. "Hey Helga, Rhonda's coming. I'll talk to you later, all right?"  
  
"Okay, Romeo. Have a good time." Helga hung up the phone and Rhonda walked into the room carrying a large tray of bacon, eggs, and biscuits.  
  
"I hope you're hungry; I had the chef cook you a huge breakfast since getting knocked unconscious surely makes someone hungry." That really didn't make any sense, but I was happy to receive food all the same.  
  
"Man, this is some good stuff, Rhonda," I said while gulping down some orange juice in a hurry to return to the eggs. "This food makes my mom's cooking seem like the crap they serve in the school cafeteria."  
  
"That, my friend, would be why I never buy my lunch." Rhonda and I had a good laugh at the joke before she sat down at the side of my bed. "So Rob, what do you wanna do today?"  
  
My eyes grew wide at her statement, and I briefly halted my devouring of breakfast. "I thought you said I needed some rest today."  
  
Rhonda shrugged and began to run her fingers again through her black hair. "Well, I didn't mean we'd be going skydiving or anything. We could go to a movie or the Country Club, just as long as you watch your way down the stairs out front."  
  
I looked at the inquisitor. The dream of the previous night was taking a severe toll on me, and the more I looked into Rhonda's gorgeous eyes, the more I longer for her; the more I loved her every move.  
  
I finally came to my senses and realized that silk pajamas wouldn't be suitable dress at anywhere but a Sleep Number store in the mall, and I certainly wasn't going to wear that suit around town again. "Rhonda, I believe we have a little bit of a problem in the matter of clothing."  
  
"Oh, don't worry about clothes."  
  
"WHAT!" Oh God, I hoped we weren't going to a nudist colony; I'd always been a bit of a homophobe.  
  
Rhonda quickly realized her mistake and shook her head, laughing. "No, what I meant is that I had Romero drive to the mall and pick you up some new clothes."  
  
"Really? Isn't the mall closed this early?"  
  
"Not for me it isn't." Rhonda called Romero in, who was carrying a black duffel bag with a brand-new fleece and blue jeans. "You know, you better be thanking me for this stuff, since I really wanted to buy you some new polo shirts downtown. I remembered that you didn't like the preppy look, though."  
  
I pulled the fleece up to me, and realized it would fit me perfectly. "Okay, let's head into the mall. We can hang out there for a while, since it's so cold outside. Plus, by the time I get ready, it'll be open for us common people."  
  
"Okay, let's." Rhonda was surprisingly dormant about my decision to venture to the mall. I thought she would think I hated the clothes she bought me, but then again, most girls jump at any chance to go shopping that they can.  
  
Twin Springs Mall was bright and effervescent by the time we arrived, about eleven o'clock in the morning. Light shined through the bright glass windows that decorated the rafters, and gregarious people of all shapes and sizes crowded the walkways and benches. It was a Saturday morning; the ideal time for mall-goers to make themselves home.  
  
The moment we walked into the mall, Rhonda's eyes grew wide as if she'd forgotten something critical. "Hey Rob, I need to take care of something for a couple of minutes. Do you wanna just hang until I get back?"  
  
I shrugged, and looked shocked that she was departing from me the moment we had arrived. "That sounds fine. I'm sure I'll just sit down and rest for a few minutes."  
  
"Okay, I'll meet you back here in half an hour." Rhonda pressed her hand against my cheek, and ran off hastily. I looked around at the hoards of people, and realizes how isolated you can feel alone in the mall, with nobody to talk to and nowhere to go.  
  
I walked down to Fini Footwear, the shoe store on the east side of the mall. Twin Springs wasn't frankly the most magnificent mall in Hillwood, but it was the closest in proximity. Plus, I had a greater chance of seeing someone I knew there. This theory proved to be correct when I saw Arnold walking along, just as desolate as myself.  
  
I waved my hand to him. "Hey Arnold!"  
  
Arnold looked around for a second, and walked over by me. "Hey Rob, how's it going?"  
  
"It's going all right, I guess," I said while planting myself on a bench outside the shoe store. "Rhonda abandoned me for a little while, so I'm just hanging around until she gets done. What are you doing here?"  
  
Arnold shrugged lazily. "All I wanted was to get off by myself for a little while. Taking care of an entire boarding house takes its toll and you, and then you add that to the fact Ruth dumped me last night. Sounds like your night went better than mine."  
  
"It depends on how you define "better", but so far, it hasn't been as terrible as I originally thought." I paused for a second, and let words flow back into my mind. "I never really cared for Ruth anyway. You can do better." Okay, it wasn't an altogether nice thing to tell my heartbroken friend, but I didn't really feel like lying and giving him fake sympathy.  
  
"You're probably right, though. Even though it may be true, sometimes I wonder why I have such trouble holding relationships with women. I don't really think I've set my limits too high, but every time I fall for a girl, she never feels the same way about me."  
  
For a rare second, Arnold was emotionally vulnerable. The boy that had for so long kept everything bottled up in him to help others was finally coming undone. My brain infused with such confusion I nearly was uncertain of what to say. After much hard-pressed thought, I finally managed to scrape something together. "Hey man, there will be others. Some girls are just freaks who think they can't stay with the same guy more than a week. After watching you, the only problem I see you having is you not giving other girls a chance. You ever considered the fact that maybe the right girl for you had been here all along?" Arnold had shouted that line at me more times than I could count, so it seemed like a decent time to spit it back at him. Plus, I was trying desperately to set him up with Helga; a relationship that would please two of my greatest friends.  
  
Arnold apparently didn't even grasp hold of my statement, and he seemed to be off on another planet. "Hm, maybe so," was all he replied before glaring down at his watch. "Man, I gotta get back to The Sunset Arms. Grandpa can get really cranky when I don't serve him lunch on time. I'll see you, Rob, and thanks."  
  
"Later." Arnold ran fast enough that a stock car couldn't catch him, but I guess he was in a hurry. Once he left, I saw Rhonda immediately turn the corner and walk over to me.  
  
"Hi Rob!" She yelled while waving her arms in the air. "Sorry I had to be gone for awhile, but I had forgotten that I needed to take care of some important matters. Crap for my father, you know." Rhonda checked her makeup in her mirror as we walked. "While I was gone, though, I was thinking that we could call Romero to pick up some picnic food, and we could go over to Tina Park for lunch. That sound cool?"  
  
"Well, I only had breakfast a few hours ago, but if you want to, sure." Rhonda got on her cell phone immediately, and told Romero to bring "only the freshest foods" to the park for our picnic.  
  
The moment she pressed "end" on her phone, she continued her infatuation with me. "Okay, everything's all set. Romero should be at the parking lot by the time we get there."  
  
"Sounds great," I said flatly. Although I didn't mind being with Rhonda that much anymore, I still had some other things I would like to do sometime. "Hey Rhonda, when we're done with the picnic, I probably should head home for the afternoon. I met up with Arnold while you were gone, and I need to go home and talk to Helga."  
  
Rhonda tugged at my arm playfully. "Oh, being the matchmaker, huh?"  
  
"I guess you could call it that," I said while looking back at the girl whom I had adored for so many years, and who I was beginning to adore again. I never though anything so impossible could turn out to be so probable. What I had originally considered far-fetched was transforming into something that could last a lifetime.  
  
At the park, the sun shined through the trees, and the grass seemed as green as ever. Crowds of kids were playing Frisbee in one corner, almost like I used to do with my friends when I was their age.  
  
Rhonda laid down the blanket, and within a few minutes, we were eating sandwiches on the ground. Everything was extremely delicious (even nutritious, since Rhonda hated fried food). A small breeze blew past my left shoulder, and it caused Rhonda's hair to fly backward, exposing her perfect face.  
  
About halfway through our lunch came the turning point of what I liked to say my entire life of high school dating. Rhonda finally asked the one question I had been avoiding the entire morning.  
  
"Rob, is anything going to happen between us after today?"  
  
"What?" I replied, almost as if the response had been programmed into my head.  
  
"I know you get all touchy around the subject, but I just have to know if anything's going to become of our relationship after today. I want to know if you're beginning to feel the same way for me that I've felt for you for so long; the same feelings that you used to feel for me."  
  
Rhonda's hair blew back again, and my mind exploded with thought. The words from last night began to creep into my head, and that voice came into my heart again: Just say it.   
  
I grabbed hold of Rhonda's hand in nearly a split second, and she almost fainted in shock. "I think it's time to let this little game of mine end, Rhonda."  
  
"What game?" She asked, confused.  
  
"I don't care what anyone think of me anymore. It's not about them, but about you and me. I've been trying to deny it for so long, Rhonda, but I know it's true."  
  
"It is?" Her brown eyes lit up in sheer anticipation.  
  
"Yes. Rhonda, I love you. I love you with all of my heart, all of my mind, and all of my soul. I've loved you so much that I had to deny it to everyone, and for the longest time, even to myself."  
  
"Really?"  
  
I was so caught up in the moment now; I could barely stop long enough for Rhonda to speak. "I loved you when I first saw you in Mr. Kulken's, and I still love you today. You are the most beautiful woman in the entire world, and I love you more than anything on this planet, now that I've figured it our myself."  
  
"Stop." Rhonda realized an opportunity to interrupt me, and did so with a kiss. I opened my eyes and touched her beautiful face. After all these years, all of the joy of our lives was enveloped into one moment of pure bliss. I wished that kiss could have lasted for all eternity.  
  
Finally, we released from each other's grip, and fell back to look in one another's eyes. "Robert, I love you too," Rhonda told me while wrapping her arms around me.  
  
The sun seemed to shine brighter than ever on that one afternoon, when everything was perfect, and no hindrance could hide the love I'd found for Rhonda, and the love she had for me.  
  
I arrived home about an hour later to Helga's smiling (or more like pouting face). I had lived in my own world for nearly twenty-four hours, and it almost seemed bizarre coming back to the real world of insignificant conversation and my house.  
  
"Well, well, well. It look's like somebody's finally getting back from his date with the Ice Princess."  
  
I held up a hand of defense to Helga. "Hey, you'll be happy to know that not only am I now dating Rhonda, but Ruth dumped Arnold last night. I saw him at the mall, and he's all yours for the taking. Unless you think Sid will mind."  
  
Helga slapped me playfully on the arm, and smiled. "Of course Popsicle nose won't care; we were just going as friends, which sounds about least extent of you and Rhonda's relationship now."  
  
"So are you going to go after him?" I asked, focusing the conversation again on her.  
  
Helga put her skinny hands on her hips. "I honesty can't say. We'll just have to wait and see what happens."  
  
"I guess so," I said while climbing my way up the stairs. "Hey, I'm going to take a much-needed shower, so we'll continue this engaging conversation later." I finally had some time to relax now. I was out of the limelight for now. One mystery was solved, and another mystery had risen.  
  
It was kind of funny how things happened like that.  
I'd give it all for you, to hope I knew  
  
That someday I would find love true  
My darkness void with no renew  
  
To pervade the dark with beauty blue  
The beginning of day, a time to say  
  
Love is coming along my way  
  
But others are desperate, and need today  
  
To find love where it aptly lay  
It's all now clear, and change is near  
  
I had questions with beauty, sheer  
  
I do not know of what is dear  
  
You made aggravation appear  
Alone again, I thought I'd win  
  
And lonely are the hearts of men  
  
The meeting; finding love again  
  
Near holidays of discipline  
It appears I've found my place  
  
But I'm choking in confined space  
  
But the air turned clear; a touch of grace  
  
And slowly I can touch your face. 


	18. Break Away

18  
  
Break Away  
  
I stayed with Rhonda for over a month, and I was shocked beyond belief. What was at one time a fable to East Hillwood High School had grown into a reality. Rhonda Lloyd had kept her promise, or at least so far.  
  
  
  
Rhonda was, in many aspects, an ideal woman. She desired to have the typical time alone, but she was never too clingy. I always felt a great feeling of trust between us, even though she gave me plenty of time to myself. Rhonda was obviously a busy woman, and I respected that.  
  
  
  
As our love for one another grew, the time of spring break quickly approached. I never was too into the get-drunk-and-party thing that most of my school enjoyed over the week. I usually spent spring break sleeping or going to Dinoland with Sid. Arnold and Helga's respected families had always taken vacations over the week, but considering their present situation, they stayed home.   
  
  
  
I was currently doing the same thing on the day after we departed school: occupying space in my house with Helga and Rhonda, watching a movie. I knew the question would pop up eventually, and it did.  
  
  
  
Rhonda turned herself to face me on the couch. "Rob, would you like to go somewhere this week?"  
  
  
  
I shrugged as she wrapped her arm around me. "I'm not sure; what did you have in mind?"  
  
  
  
"I don't know; maybe some surfing in Maui, or rock-climbing in the Andes. We could even go scuba-diving in the Great Barrier Reef."  
  
  
  
I immediately shook my head in disagreement. "After spending twenty hours on an airplane to Auckland, there's no way you're going to get me up in one of those torture chambers again. If you want to go somewhere, why don't we just go with our friends to the condos down in California? It's about five hours from here, but at least we can drive. Plus, we go somewhere away from the spring break festivities."  
  
  
  
"Heh, don't wanna get flashed, do you, Robbie?" Helga added while munching popcorn in the recliner.  
  
  
  
Rhonda glared at the both of us. "Honestly, I cannot understand why you two despise human beings so much. They're part of our lives, so we just have to learn to deal with them."  
  
  
  
"True," I replied. "However, I can do the best job I can when it comes to avoiding them. People really aren't worth the trouble to me. Plus, I already have the most beautiful girl in the world, so I don't need anyone else."  
  
  
  
"You're so sweet, Rob," my girlfriend said as she wrapped her arms around me completely.  
  
  
  
"Oh, give me a break," Helga commented while grabbing her popcorn and hurried upstairs with it.  
  
"Okay, who do we want to invite?"  
  
  
  
Rhonda was sitting in the dining room while I was rustling through drawers, looking for a pen and a piece of paper. I finally retrieved my desired items, and carried them over to Rhonda while I spoke. "We definitely have to invite Helga, since she lives here."  
  
  
  
"True. You can invite anyone you want, Rob, just as long as it's not Harold Berman. I couldn't stand that guy trying to come on to me at the beach."  
  
  
  
"Yeah, and he could probably beat me up, too," I muttered under my breath. Hey, I liked to be an honest person. "We should try to invite Sid and Arnold, too. They both love to surf in the freezing ocean here."  
  
  
  
"What about Stinky and Lila? Now that they're together, they seemed to have crossed out one another's aggravation."  
  
  
  
"Why not?" I exclaimed while Rhonda wrote down their names. "Just out of curiosity, how are we going to drive down there?"  
  
  
  
"Oh, my limo holds ten people, so I'll have Romero take us. Like you could really get all of us and our luggage into your Chevy."  
  
  
  
"I'm going to call Sid, okay?" I told her, changing the subject and picking up the phone. Sid answered the moment the phone.  
  
  
  
"Hello, who is it?" Sid asked quickly, almost as if he had been expecting a call all morning.  
  
  
  
"It's just Rob, Sid," I said, containing my constrained laughter. Sid had always been too paranoid for his own good.  
  
  
  
"Oh, ok. What do you want?"  
  
  
  
"I was calling to invite you to a little trip Rhonda and myself were planning. We decided to head for California for the week and rent a condo on the beach. I remembered how much you loved surfing, despite how terribly you and Arnold sucks at it."  
  
  
  
"Hey, lay off the insults. I could easily ride any wave out there before you even figured out how to keep your balance." Sid paused for a second, apparently to think it over. "Well, is there going to be any chicks there?"  
  
  
  
"I'm sure there'll be a few at the beach. The only girls coming with us are Rhonda, Lila, and Helga---"  
  
  
  
"Helga," Sid said almost in a trance. "It sounds good, man. When are you leaving?"  
  
  
  
"Tomorrow morning at ten," I said with the information programmed into my head.  
  
  
  
"Okay, I'll be there." Sid hung up before I could get a word in. Judging by Sid's change of attitude on the phone, I realized that we had a major problem. Sid saw that Valentine's Day date as more than it truly was.  
  
  
  
My friend was in love with Helga Pataki.   
  
"Hey Arnold?"  
  
  
  
"Oh hi, Rob. What's going on?"  
  
  
  
"Well, some of our friends and I were going to head down to California for a few days to hang on the beach. You interested in coming along?"  
  
  
  
"Man, you know I'd loved to, but I gotta stay here and take care of the boarding house. Grandpa would try to deny the fact that he needs help, but he does. He can barely move upstairs. You guys have no idea what it's like having to work at a restaurant and run a boarding house."  
  
  
  
"I guess I really don't. Well, I'll see you later then."  
  
  
  
"I'll see you, Rob."  
  
  
  
He hung up the phone.  
  
Sunday morning seemed to be the perfect day to depart for a trip. The sun was shining brightly overhead, and we all had our bags packed as we waited at Rhonda's house. We looked like a band of lost Chinese tourists in our hula shirts and khaki shorts. Sid seemed to be the only person that dressed like a normal individual, wearing a simple t-shirt and green cap. He seemed almost natural for a surfer personality.  
  
  
  
Sid smacked my hand as he let himself into Rhonda's limo, and I began to wonder what thoughts were circulating in that poor guy's head. Through the years, I had never even considered him and Helga a possibility. In fact, I knew that Helga would never even consider him, either, since she still was enchanted with lover boy Arnold. Helga wasn't even wearing shorts, so she couldn't be too interested in even showing off some leg to anyone.  
  
  
  
Rhonda came out of the house dressed in a solid blue tank and jean shorts. "Is everyone here?" She asked while I practically drooled.  
  
  
  
"Yep, I reckon so," Stinky said while holding the car door open for Lila, who ducked inside. "I even brought some good old music for us to listen to."  
  
Two hours later...  
  
"I saw your face and WOW; right then I took a vow. That we'd be together, just you girl and me."  
  
  
  
"That's the meaning of eternity!"  
  
  
  
I will always be in confusion on why the resurging of Ronnie Matthews happened during the car ride to California, but before we could get out a pop star joke, I took the verses, while Stinky let loose with a "WOW" every now and then.  
  
  
  
"Crimeny, I remember when Pheebs made me go to this loser's concert. The music was so gay, but I found out that he's the richest bum of all time. He gets his money just for being sexy."  
  
  
  
"Maybe someday I'll be one of the beautiful people," Stinky added while Lila rubbed his arm in support.  
  
  
  
"I wouldn't really want to be rich. You'd get ever so much attention from the media and never be able to have a minute for yourself."  
  
  
  
"Well, I doubt he's even singing now," continued Helga. "He's probably living with his mom in Florida now."  
  
  
  
Sid had been conspicuously quiet most of the car ride. He spent most of his time staring out the window and watching the redwoods pass by. Sid was an enigma to me sometimes; a guy that is so open in front of normal people cannot seem to talk to women at all; especially the ones he likes. I still remember what I had to do in order to set him up with Amy in New Zealand.  
  
  
  
"Oh, well," I thought to myself as I began to sing the choruses of cheesy pop music once again. I wasn't on this little trip to think about relationships or conflicts; I simply wanted to have an incredible time, and I intended to do just that.  
  
We finally piled out of the limo at around three o'clock afternoon to see the beautiful stretches of beach lie before us. We were several miles away from any city, so that kept away all the annoying little kids that crowd the beach with sand castles and trash. The beach seemed virtually clean, as did our condos, which were two beach houses built vertically to handle high tide. They weren't the least bit trashy, though, as each one looked like it cost a great deal of money, more than my own house in Hillwood.  
  
  
  
We went ahead and dropped of our bags inside the condos, but quickly rushed back out to the beach. Sid had already grabbed an orange surfboard and was paddling out to the ocean.  
  
  
  
"Hey Rob, do you wanna learn how to surf?"  
  
  
  
"No thanks," I replied to Sid, shaking my head. "I'm not all that great of a swimmer to begin with, and I have the balance of about a five-year old. Why don't you teach someone else?"  
  
  
  
"Okay. Hey Helga!" Helga was walking out to the beach in a one-piece suit and shorts (which she finally changed into). "You want to surf?"  
  
  
  
Helga shrugged before finally agreeing to the task. "Okay." I stood by the shore and watched my friends ride the waves. Sid seemed to be doing it pretty successfully, but Helga was another story. She could barely even keep her balance on the board. I actually lost interest and walked over to Rhonda, who was setting up a blanket and grilling area for supper. She was virtually wearing the same sort of outfit as Helga was; which made me happy. It's amazing how you can make people more modest just by being a good person yourself.  
  
  
  
"So, how's the cooking going?"  
  
  
  
"Fantastic," Rhonda replied while pecking me on the cheek. "As soon as I finish getting the area ready, Romero should be back with the food. I gave him a thousand dollars to go find a chef that would cook for us tonight."  
  
  
  
"Sounds good. After all, we should probably try to make our time here special. It's our last spring break of our high school lives."  
  
  
  
"Yeah, I guess it is."  
  
  
  
A significant thought came to my mind as I finished helping Rhonda spread out the blanket. "Rhonda, what do you think will happen to us after high school?"  
  
  
  
Rhonda froze in her place. "I'm not sure, baby. I guess we'll just have to wait and see. I know I'm going to Harvard Business School, but I don't know what else is going to happen."  
  
  
  
"I don't want us all to go our separate ways, though. When it's all said and done, I want to be able to still see everyone, and not end up by myself."  
  
  
  
"You won't, Robert. You already have me, and I know all of your friends will stay around. You worry too much sometimes." The sun was beginning to set, and I saw Sid coming back onto the beach alone. Helga was walking nearly a mile away from him.  
  
  
  
"Crap, it looks like I gotta go for a little while. It looks like some serious relationship trouble is approaching."  
  
  
  
Rhonda laughed quietly, and sent me on my way with a hug. I wasn't sure what would happen to us years from now, but I wanted to make sure we were all together for these last few months. After all, people make your life more memorable than anything else.  
  
Sid had sat down on the sand before I arrived, so I sat down to join him. The sun was setting before our very eyes, and daylight was slowly diminishing.  
  
  
  
My friend appeared extremely shaky, and he had thrown a towel around his face. You couldn't even see his eyes, but he already seemed to know the visitor was none other than me.  
  
  
  
"Hey Rob," he muttered through the muffler that was his towel.  
  
  
  
"Hey Sid. You considering becoming a mummy?"  
  
  
  
"No, even though I feel like dying. If I tell you something, will you promise not tell Rhonda and the others?"  
  
  
  
"It's about Helga, right?"  
  
  
  
"Yeah," he said, whipping the towel off his face to reveal his swollen eyes. "While I was out there on the water with Helga, I saw her in a way I had never seen her before. I used to think of her as nothing but a friend, but I started to see her as something more. She was much more beautiful than I ever realized her to be."  
  
  
  
"So what did you do?"  
  
  
  
"Well, I'm trying to be a better person now, you know. I don't want to be such a freaking liar like I was when I was with Amy. I told Helga how I felt and asked her to prom with me. I said I loved her. She basically ran away from me and didn't look back. It's nuts how one word like "love" can screw you over so well."  
  
  
  
I lied back in rested my head on the comfortable sand. "You know, I've realized over the years that girls have an entirely different interpretation of "love" than guys do. You just meant it as a strong affection, but women look at that as a huge commitment. I know from the numerous relationships I've screwed up on in the past. Don't worry too much about it; Helga changes her mind a lot, so don't get too discouraged; just enjoy the rest of the vacation." I wasn't sure if he knew about Helga's love for Arnold, so I decided it would be best not to bring up the discussion.  
  
  
  
Sid worked himself up, and shook my hand. "Thanks Rob. It looks like some dude's cooking the food, so I'm gonna go see if I can snag some."  
  
  
  
"Sounds good to me," I agreed, and followed him up to the grill. The sun still shined on the water.  
  
The cook (apparently a master of barbecue at some local restaurant) had cooked some ribs and chicken, both of which were exceptionally good. We all began to have a seat on some lawn chairs we had brought with us, when we realized someone was missing from our group.  
  
  
  
"Where's Rhonda?" I asked, realizing my girlfriend was not sitting next to me, or next to anyone, for that matter. I looked over to the condos and saw her on the phone. "Oh, must be talking to someone important."  
  
  
  
Sure enough, Rhonda came back to us with a disappointed look on her face. "Looks like we're going to have to cut our vacation short, guys. That was my dad, and he needs Romero to accompany him on a trip to Dallas. With all of the crap the airlines are going through right now, he realized he'd much rather take his trusted chauffer. We have to leave in the morning.  
  
  
  
We all sighed in disappointment, but decided to make the most of the remainder of the evening. We roasted marshmallows, told stories, and even busted out with some more Ronnie Matthews on Rhonda's portable stereo. It was well past two o'clock when we headed to bed.  
  
  
  
Before we went our separate ways that evening, I caught up with Helga.  
  
  
  
"Hey Helga, how's it going?" I give myself away to easily, since I asked the question as if I was really curious.  
  
  
  
"Pretty good, I guess, considering the fact that your buddy Sid tried to grope me earlier."  
  
  
  
"He wasn't trying to grope you, he's just lonely. He's been friends with you for a good while, and he wants to make it something more. I'm not saying you should go out with him or anything, but Sid would make a good option in case things don't go your way with Arnold."  
  
  
  
Helga shrugged. "You've been giving Sid the whole Dr. Phil routine, haven't you?"  
  
  
  
"Sure have, Ice Woman." We both had a good laugh, and we walked into our respective condos for our only night of sleep in the bizarre trip to California. It was so late I could barely even open my eyes  
  
*-*  
  
The next evening I called Arnold on the telephone. The ride home had been strangely quiet (everyone was so grumpy from getting only two or three hours of sleep), so I needed someone friendly to talk to.  
  
  
  
"Howdy, Arnold," I said into the receiver, basically being an idiot.  
  
  
  
"That's a terrible Stinky impression, Rob." Apparently my skilled art of throwing voices didn't work too well.  
  
  
  
"Man, Arnold, the trip ended early. We barely had any time in the daylight at all. You didn't really miss much, after all."  
  
  
  
"That's cool. Hey, I wish I could talk, but I need to drive over to the nursing home. My grandparents told me this morning that they had been saving money for years so they could put themselves into it."  
  
  
  
"Wow, are they all right?"  
  
  
  
"Well, they're doing about as well as they have been lately, but they wanted to take some of the burden off of me. At the rate I was going I would have been too busy to even go to Prom."  
  
  
  
"You know who you're going with?"  
  
  
  
"Haven't really put much thought into it," he said hastily. "Hey, I really need to go, so I'll talk to you later, okay?"  
  
  
  
"All right. Bye."  
  
  
  
"Bye." The moment I hung up the phone, I crashed on my bed. I had been through so many different experiences in this past year, whether it had been dealing with depressed friends, to being the fourth point in the love triangle I had involved myself in, or finding out Julie was cheating on me. I had been thrown so many curveballs in the past year; it would be an adventure to see what way life would turn me next.  
  
I'd give it all for you, to hope I knew  
  
That someday I would find love true  
  
My darkness void with no renew  
  
To pervade the dark with beauty blue  
  
The beginning of day, a time to say  
  
Love is coming along my way  
  
But others are desperate, and need today  
  
To find love where it aptly lay  
  
It's all now clear, and change is near  
  
I had questions with beauty, sheer  
  
I do not know of what is dear  
  
You made aggravation appear  
  
Alone again, I thought I'd win  
  
And lonely are the hearts of men  
  
The meeting; finding love again  
  
Near holidays of discipline  
  
It appears I've found my place  
  
But I'm choking in confined space  
  
But the air turned clear; a touch of grace  
  
And slowly I can touch your face  
  
A small break, no reason why...  
  
Note: I hope everyone is still enjoying the story. School ends in two weeks, so I can write more soon. There's only about five chapters left. Keep the reviews coming! 


	19. Prom, Prom, and Nothing Else

19  
  
Prom, Prom, and Nothing Else  
  
For the entire month of April, all of East Hillwood High School seemed to be rotting away like King Tut. However, that last week of April slowly rolled around, and the entire student body was revived with electrical paddles. Everyone began to have reasons to their actions again. Harold began to eat smaller portions of food at lunchtime. Gerald began to let his goatee grow out. Mr. Jenkins began showing up to first period on time. Only one spectacular event could all of these occurrences signify: prom week.  
  
For most of my high school life, I had always considered prom to be one of the most idiotic rituals of your entire life. You spend enormous amounts of money on clothes that you'll only wear for one night, and then you add even more expenses to that for the transportation and dinner. I pretty much used this as my excuse to get out of going to the junior prom (that and I didn't have a date). As I grew older, though, I began to realize that guys didn't go to prom for themselves. They want to keep the girls from murdering them.  
  
The week preceding prom was always rampant with girls rushing through the hallways to ask their friends for the latest advice on shoes and hairstyles. I swore that if I heard the word "mascara" again I was likely to scratch out my eyes.  
  
This wonderful commotion, however, was reserved for the females only. My clothes were selected by Rhonda, as proved when she arrived at school the Wednesday while holding a white tuxedo for me.  
  
"Okay Rob, I went to the most exquisite tux shop in Hillwood and bought you the most expensive and fanciest tuxedo there. You'll be the savviest and sexiest man at prom. Do you like it?"  
  
"Sure," I said lazily while grabbing the clear garment bag from Rhonda and carrying it out to my car. With prom only a few days away, and graduation only about a month, a strong sense of senioritis (the dreaded disease of not doing crap for the last month of school) had spread all across the campus. With the exception of the ambitious women, there really was little enthusiasm among my fellow classmates. Sid hadn't even been in a fight the entire second semester, something he hadn't managed since elementary school.  
  
Speaking of my emotionally disturbed friend, he was leaning against my car as I walked up to him with my tuxedo in my right hand.  
  
"Got your outfit for prom, I see."  
  
"Yeah. Kind of one of those things where the girlfriend picks it out and you basically have to wear it to keep your girlfriend from being pissed." I shoved my garment bag into the back seat. "So what can I do for you, man?"  
  
Sid shrugged. "I complimented Helga on her outfit today. I think she's beginning to warm up to me again."  
  
I made full eye contact with Sid after avoid it early in the conversation. "Sid, why don't you just ask Helga to prom? You've been wanting to since spring break, and you're kind of running out of time. As far as I know, Helga doesn't even have a dress yet. She may not even be thinking about going anymore."  
  
"What if she says no?"  
  
"She says no, and you move on with your life. I know for sure she's not going with you if you don't ask her, though."  
  
"But what if Arnold asks her?"  
  
"Sid, there's no way in the world that Helga's going to prom with Arnold. Seriously, you worry too much." I looked at my watch as I sign that I was late for an appointment or something (a lie Sid would believe). "Hey, I need to go, but think about it, all right?"  
  
"Okay. I'll see you man," Sid told me as I climbed into my car and began my journey home. I really wasn't in a wonderful mood, and didn't really wish for much commotion at my house. Unfortunately, wishes cannot always come true, as I saw another decrepit automobile parked in the driveway. The front door opened, and Helga walked out with none other than Arnold.  
  
"Well, this sucks," I mumbled under my breath as I approached my two friends. "So what's going on?" I asked in fake happiness.  
  
Helga grabbed me by the arm and hauled me over the front doorway. "Arnold asked me to prom today." She grabbed hold of me (nearly in a death grip) and finally released me. "Can you believe it? I never thought we'd have any sort of a chance, but now we're going to get a prom dress for me and a tux for him."  
  
I was in complete shock and could barely even make my confused mouth form words. Finally I managed "so how did he ask you?"  
  
"Well, we were sitting in homeroom today and we started talking about some calculus project due Friday. Somehow, that led into prom, and we realized we were two of the only people in our entire class that didn't have dates. One thing led to another, you know?"  
  
"So it's one of those thing where a person wants to be with someone no matter who they are?"  
  
Helga punched me playfully at my sarcasm. "I don't actually know how he feels about me, Robbie, but it got me a date. Every bone inside of me is screaming "hell yeah"; I've never felt better." We walked back over to Arnold, who already had the door open for his "lady".  
  
"Hey Rob, how's it going?" Arnold asked me as I finally recovered my thoughts.  
  
"I'm doing okay. It looks like you've finally gotten a date."  
  
"Yeah," Arnold said, nodding his head. "I did the same thing I always do when I have a problem; I pool my resources and come to a solution." I could barely keep myself from laughing at Arnold's statement; Helga had been mocking Arnold for saying, "pool our resources" for years, but it was the first time I had actually heard him say it.  
  
Arnold quickly resumed to his plan after Helga climbed into the car. "Kind of an unlikely result, I know, but you gotta take what the road gives you." Arnold climbed into his car and headed to get some clothes for the most important dance of our entire lives.  
  
I pounded my fist against the wall as I walked into the living room and picked up the phone. There was no doubt in my mind when it came to telling Sid; if he didn't hear the news from me now, he'd never forgive me later on. It honestly hoped for an easier way to solve the problem, but there really wasn't one.  
  
Sid picked up the phone after one ring. "Yeah, who is it?" Sid's sudden apprehension on the telephone always made me wonder about whom he was expecting to call. "It's Rob again. I got some crap I have to talk to you about."  
  
"The cops aren't after me again, are they? I haven't done jack crap all semester so they have nothing to take me in on." Sid quieted himself for a moment to gather his thoughts. "I always thought that Helga would frown on getting arrested or anything. I haven't even had a detention since December. It's a hell of a hard time being good."  
  
Crap, this was going to be harder than I thought. "You know when I told you that there was no way in the world Helga and Arnold would be going to prom together?"  
  
"Yeah." Sid kind of drew the word out, almost as if he was expecting me to interrupt him.  
  
"Well, I guess there's no way to beat around the bush here. Arnold's taking Helga to prom. I'm sorry."  
  
"Damn it! I know I should have asked earlier. That stupid Arnold, that freaking son of a---"  
  
I did interrupt Sid this time. "Hey man, calm down. They're not going as anything but friends, and Arnold really needs a night to just have fun. He's had to deal with so much of a burden for so long he at least deserves an evening of enjoyment."  
  
Sid didn't say anything at first, but I could hear his hurried breathing resume a normal pace. "Well, I love Helga more than anyone else, but I would like to take someone to prom, ya know? It kind of blows to go by yourself."  
  
I ran a list of names through my head that might want something to do with a short white guy that's only job has been as a pizza guy. "Well, why don't you just ask Amy? You guys were together so long, I'm sure she hasn't forgotten about you."  
  
"You kidding? Harold asked the slut out the day after we broke up. They've been together ever since."  
  
Okay, I apparently didn't keep myself too updated in the events of others. "How about Sheena?"  
  
"Already with Eugene."  
  
"Oh, I thought they broke up. What about Nadine?"  
  
"Peter Carr, the rich freak that uses Ben Franklin for Angel Soft."  
  
"Okay." I was beginning to run short of ideas. "You could have Julie. Gerald and I gave up having anything to do with her after the incident. I don't know if she has a date or not."  
  
"Hey man, I saw how she cheated on you. I would want to take her to the prom to find her gone when I got out of the bathroom."  
  
"How about Timberley Johanssen?" I don't know why I blurted out the name so suddenly, but it honestly was the next word that came to my mind.  
  
"Timberley Johanssen! Gerald's little sister! She's only a freshman! Do you know how badly I'd get harassed if II took a freshman to the senior prom?"  
  
"Well, you'd get harassed even more if you just go alone."  
  
"You got a point. After all, Timberley is the girl that used tell me I was "the nicest boy ever". It just might work. It definitely won't be the highlight of my high school existence, but I could see it happening. Thanks, Rob. It still kind of pisses me off that Arnold would take my woman again, especially after he took Ruth from me in the fourth grade." I groaned, mainly because I had groan so exhausted of Sid's interpretation of the story that I didn't desire listening to it anymore. Thankfully, he continued after a beat. "Anyway, I need to go. I have a cooking class to get to."  
  
"Cooking class?"  
  
"Sure. One of these days I'm going to be the world's greatest chefs." Sid hung up the phone, and I went upstairs to rest my brain with visions of comic relief and computer games. What really put me at ease about the entire situation was the fact that both Arnold and Sid were happy. I wouldn't have to fix a single thing about either one of them come this Saturday. I could simply enjoy myself and have an incredible experience.  
  
*-*  
  
After the numerous mishaps of that Wednesday afternoon, Saturday night came fairly quickly. Hearing about prom for the next three days relieved the typical stress of school, and everything seemed to move along at a quicker pace.  
  
I looked down at the outfit covering my body, and realized I looked like a combination between a penguin and Sean Connery. The ruffled white tuxedo Rhonda had purchased for me was beyond a doubt incredible, but looked almost frivolous on a common guy like me. I did comb my hair, though, and parted it down the middle.  
  
Helga was still getting changed by the time I had finished getting prepared. Since Arnold had little expenses to work with, we decided to let the two of them share a limo with us. Plus, it's always more fun going to the prom in a larger group, anyway. Makes it seem like less of a deal.  
  
As I descended the staircase with my black slacks on my feet, my parents were standing at the bottom with cameras in their hands. My parents had actually considered prom a decent enough occasion to realize I existed, and they quickly made their grand transformation into Superparents once again.  
  
"Oh, you look so handsome, Robert," my mother said sweetly while I straightened out my tails for a picture.  
  
"Yep, you should be the classiest guy there, added my father. Helga's door swung open, and she entered in a dark blue dress with spaghetti straps that ran down to her high heels (which I could tell already she was hating to wear). She had her hair done up on her head, and silver earrings on her ears. I was completely positive that Arnold would find her stunning.  
  
Then again, Arnold hadn't seen her at six in the morning, either.  
  
"Wow, Helga honey, you look gorgeous," my mom said to her in almost the same irritating tone."  
  
"Thanks," Helga said modestly while twirling around to show off her dress to my parents.  
  
"Welcome to the photo shoot," I said to Helga quietly enough that my parents couldn't hear me. We actually only took pictures for about ten minutes, so it wasn't as terrible as I'd thought it would be. My dad's beeper went off, and he was needed at the hospital immediately. Mom rushed off with him for some reason or another.  
  
"Why don't they just set up cots at the hospital or sleep with the patients or something?"  
  
I shrugged with uncertainty. "I guess they like to have their little fantasies that they actually play an important role in our lives. You do look nice, though."  
  
"Oh, thanks, and so do you." I had just mastered the art of positioning my suit tails right to sit down on the sofa, and right when I did, the limo pulled up outside.  
  
"Well, Robbie, it looks like we better go get this prom over with," Helga said to me while maneuvering her high heels to the front door.  
  
"Yep. I'm sure it'll be pretty cool," I said kind of blandly. In the back of my mind I was still hoping Sid wasn't hiding behind a corner somewhere, waiting to tie Arnold up.  
  
Rhonda was adjusting her hair in a mirror when I entered the limo. She looked absolutely radiant in a dark red dress that flowed with every move of her body. She had also put up her hair into numerous curls. Arnold didn't honestly look too different, other than he was dressed in a black tuxedo.  
  
"You look beautiful, Rhonda," I said while kissing my girlfriend on the cheek.  
  
"Aw, thanks Rob. I'm glad we went with the white tux for you. It seems to suit you somehow."  
  
Arnold looked over at me with his optimistic brown eyes. "So rob, you excited about tonight? Rhonda said we're going to an extremely fancy restaurant and then to prom. We're supposed to even go bowling after that."  
  
"In dresses and tuxedos?" I asked in astonishment.  
  
"Sure. It adds to part of the fun." Going on occasional bowling trips had grown to be a commodity for me. I almost didn't mind getting beaten to a pulp by all of my friends anymore.  
  
As soon as Romero began to drive, I was told we would be going to the Black Diamond again. I could barely remember any of it, so I honestly didn't mind heading back there only a few months after my first visit.  
  
When we finally arrived at the elevated restaurant, Arnold and I did the best job we could at stalling while taking our orders and eating. The key to a successfully prom is going to as little of the actual dance as humanly possible. All the dance ever seems to be is a bunch of senior groping one another in public.  
  
After about thirty minutes of waiting for food, Rhonda and Helga took one of those all-girl powwow trips to the powder room, thus leaving Arnold and I alone.  
  
"So, how are your grandparents doing?" I asked him, in an attempt to start some sort of conversation again.  
  
Arnold shrugged. "I haven't seen them in a few days, but I talked to Grandpa on the phone before I left, and he sounded fine. They're trying to make themselves sound better than they really are, to keep me from being worried tonight."  
  
"That's nice of them."  
  
"Well, at least their illness has made me so busy I forgot all about Autumn and was able to move on with my love life tonight. I'm not really expecting anything to blossom between Helga and I, but we'll wait and see what goes down."  
  
"Sounds like a plan." Isn't it bizarre how I always started conversations I never really wanted to talk about?  
  
"Hey, I'm going down to the nursing home tomorrow to see them, if you're interested. I've already invited Sid along, and it'll do them some good to see a friendly face or two."  
  
I thought about tomorrow, and since I had nothing really better to accomplish, I agreed. I was almost surprised Sid was going, and I also had a fear that Sid was waiting for Arnold's demise until tomorrow. Arnold might be in a funeral home by the time he was finished with him. I was about to comment, but the girls returned to our table.  
  
In all seriousness the rest of the evening was considerably dull. The food, of course, was spectacular, but Rhonda spent most of the mealtime discussing what everyone was wearing to prom. Then we arrived at prom where we had the opportunity to see what Rhonda already described to us.  
  
The event was being held at the Hillwood Community Center, in this huge auditorium that had been decorated lavishly with red ribbons and dim lights. Typical prom atmosphere.  
  
Just about everyone I knew from my graduating class was there, from Gerald (who had finally been forgiven by Phoebe) to Torvald, who had somehow managed the intelligence and willpower to be part of a graduating class.  
  
While Rhonda was gawking at everyone's attire, I walked over to Sid, who was sitting with a short, African-American girl with long back hair rolling down her shoulders. I hadn't seen Timberley in quite some time (as in years), so I almost didn't recognize her.  
  
"Hey Sid, hey Timberley," I said casually, while pouring myself some of that disgusting punch they usually serve at these formal events.  
  
"Hi, Rob. What's going on?" Sid said while he repeated my action. "You having a decent time?"  
  
"Oh, I'm doing okay. The prom's nothing too special to me, that's all. I'm just here to make Rhonda happy."  
  
"Well, you sure as hell dressed as if you wanted come." Sid laughed at me, but he was still wearing a baseball cap.  
  
"Yeah, well I'm glad you're doing okay, Sid. Arnold told me you were going with us tomorrow to see his grandparents."  
  
He shrugged, and handed a glass of punch to Timberley. "Well, if it gets me out of my own house, I'm cool with it."  
  
I laughed quietly, and said my farewells to him and his date. He seemed happy enough, so my only real concern for the evening was resolved. Rhonda dragged me around the rest of the evening, and we danced during some of the slow songs. There's really not much else to say about my senior prom, unless you just want to hear me tell Rhonda a hundred times how beautiful she looked. The only other highlight of prom was watching Stinky and Lila dance in cowboy boots. For me, the exciting portion came with the bowling afterwards. I had to be one of the worst bowlers on the planet, but I had an awesome time bowling in a tux.  
  
The greatest for me to remember when bowling is to recognize the fact that I'm awful, and simply goof around at it. All of my friends had been on bowling teams before, and I virtually sucked in comparison. I did hit a strike in the third game, though, and we screamed so loud in excitement we nearly tore the roof off the bowling alley.  
  
Finally, at around two o'clock the following morning, we had all grown so exhausted from the festivities we began our journey home. Sitting next to me in the car, Arnold turned over to face me.  
  
"You know Rob, I'm kind of glad you've taken over my position as the advice king. I used to have to worry about everyone else's problems as well as my own, but it's kind of nice now to have some freedom. Thanks."  
  
I acknowledged his statement, but in my opinion, it seemed awful strange to say that to someone at two o'clock in the morning.  
  
Arnold could barely even keep his eyes open, so we dropped him off first, followed by Helga and myself. Helga and Arnold hugged each other, but really didn't make too big of a sign on where their relationship stood. It might have been a good thing, since I really didn't want to be the bearer of bad news to Sid.  
  
I barely even bothered with taking off my tux when I entered my bedroom. I was too tired to really care how I folded my clothes, so I just threw them on the floor and crashed in my bed. The experience of prom always lingered in my mind, even if it never was the focal point of my high school life. However, the events of the next day kind of overshadowed many of my prom memories. I didn't realize at the time that in less than twenty-four hours, my life would change forever.  
  
It was one of those days you didn't know what to expect.  
  
I'd give it all for you, to hope I knew  
  
That someday I would find love true  
  
My darkness void with no renew  
  
To pervade the dark with beauty blue  
  
The beginning of day, a time to say  
  
Love is coming along my way  
  
But others are desperate, and need today  
  
To find love where it aptly lay  
  
It's all now clear, and change is near  
  
I had questions with beauty, sheer  
  
I do not know of what is dear  
  
You made aggravation appear  
  
Alone again, I thought I'd win  
  
And lonely are the hearts of men  
  
The meeting; finding love again  
  
Near holidays of discipline  
  
It appears I've found my place  
  
But I'm choking in confined space  
  
But the air turned clear; a touch of grace  
  
And slowly I can touch your face  
  
A small break, no reason why  
  
Across the horizon, where mystery lie.  
  
Note: Wow, only four chapters to go until this baby is finished. I'm going to take my time on them, mainly since there's a specific plan I have and I want to get it all down. Just so you know (in order to help make the next few chapters make sense), you may want to go back and re-read chapter 2. Several references from it are going to fall into place soon. Keep sending the reviews! 


	20. Light

Note: Okay, I've ad a few problems with ff.net, so I'm hoping that  
everything that's supposed to be in this chapter is.  
  
20  
  
Light  
  
The light encompassed my bedroom early that Sunday morning. Rays from the sun scratched the surface of my forehead as I crawled out of bed and into my closet. I guess I'm a little bit of a neat freak, since I have my closet organized into different sections; one side for shirts, one side for pants, and the entire floor for shoes. I threw on some of my raggedy old clothes I had used for several years. Sunday, Mat 1st, was a day to me that I was expecting hardly anything out of. To me, it didn't seem to matter what I wore, and I didn't find it appealing to dirty up my good clothes before the school week began.  
  
I found it bizarre to see my dad knocking on my bedroom door five minutes later. I had sworn myself that my parents hadn't really seen the inside of my room in over five years. Judging by the enigmatic flinging of his retinas from wall to wall, it seemed that my assumption was quite true.  
  
My father didn't say hello or anything before beginning to speak. "You know, son, I have the most fascinating story to tell you."  
  
"What? Are you now working three hours overtime instead of two?"  
  
My father poked around through his dark hair before sitting down on the foot of my bed. "I was downstairs this morning, Robert, and I began to remember back when you were in elementary school I used to tell you about some of the different individuals I had to treat."  
  
"Yeah, I remember."  
  
"Well, I was working the late shift last night when I saw Kuboto, a man from Cameroon I treated when you were just a little guy. He looked like he had some symptoms of cancer at that time, and four years ago, he was diagnosed with it spreading through his liver. That's the big organ---"  
  
"Yeah dad, I know what a liver is."  
  
"Well, the point is that he had promised himself that even though he was told he only had a year left in his life, he would be there to see his son graduate from high school. He came into the hospital last night, and he's living just as well as he always was. His son graduates in three weeks, just like you do. What I guess I'm trying to say is his story got me thinking that sometimes I put all of my work priorities ahead of you, and even though I can't go back and change the past, I'm willing to spend what little is left of your high school life doing what you would like to do for a change."  
  
My father was not one to apologize often, so I had no real choice but to assume he was telling me the truth. "I think I can give you a chance, dad." He gave me kind of a half-hug, the kind that shows love and care without being too "uncool" for a high school senior.  
  
"So Robert, I have a couple of hours off before I have to head back to the hospital, so do you want to go do something together, just the two of us?"  
  
"Well, what do you usually do when you have time off of work?"  
  
"Fore!"  
  
I watched the tiny golf ball sail over the desired location and into the water hazard about twenty yards past the hole.  
  
"Wow, son, you were closer with that shot. You may even have a hope for a double bogey on this hole."  
  
Yeah, in case you couldn't guess, I had never picked up a golf club once in my entire life. So attempting to hit a golf ball three hundred yards to a tiny hole was currently beyond any of my capabilities.  
  
My father on the other hand was quite good and would typically birdie or par on any one of the holes on the course. He ended up defeated my by about thirty strokes, but I didn't really go to put up competition against my dad. I guess over the years I had been working against my parents just as much as they were working against me. Until that very Sunday I hadn't really even given my dad a chance. He certainly wasn't the most exciting man that had ever lived, but he did still care about me. That's why he worked so much; to help pay for my college education. Being a doctor in a hospital doesn't pay as well as most doctors do.  
  
After the grueling eighteen holes of golf, I directed my dad into Slausen's for a shake. He complained about the lack of nutrients of chocolate shakes, but he ceased his whining when he picked one up and took a sip.  
  
"Okay, this may not be so terrible after all," my dad said as he inhaled the chocolate into his mouth.  
  
"See, this isn't so bad after all."  
  
My dad polished off his shake quickly, and then put his enormous hands on the table. "Robert, what are your plans for after you graduate? I didn't haul you around today to ask the question, but we never have actually talked about it."  
  
I seriously didn't know how to answer his question. I hadn't put a whole lot of thought into it, either. My dad looked so curious in my life so suddenly, I had never came up with any answers since I didn't expect the questions.  
  
"Well, I'm probably just going to end up heading to a small college somewhere. I think I'd want to be a journalist for a newspaper somewhere."  
  
"You like writing?" Asked my dad.  
  
"Yeah, I love writing. I'm in a creative writing class at my school."  
  
"Really? Why don't you tell me about it sometime." My father had on his thick golden watch, and he gazed down at it to check the time. "Oh, I'm sorry, Robert, but I have to get back to the hospital now. I have a long shift this afternoon. Do you need a ride home?"  
  
"It's okay, I'll walk." I walked out of Slausen's and immediately began my journey over to Arnold's. I didn't really know what to think of my father's morning with me. I was excited that he spent some time with me for a change, but I wondered what the ultimate goal of it was for him. Maybe it's like one of those reality shows where the father and son are wonderful friends are being complete strangers their entire childhood.  
  
I wouldn't be surprised if my dad watched those things at the hospital, anyway.  
  
Arnold's house looked like it was beginning to become a cheerful place again. The outside of it seemed cleaner and more cared for, and the carpets and walls inside were clean and comfortable.  
  
Sid had already arrived before I had, so we wouldn't be waiting for a long period of time before we began our jaunt over to the nursing home. Arnold hadn't seen them in a few days now, so he acted somewhat anxious to see his guardians once again.  
  
"Hey Rob," Arnold said to while extending his hand to shake. "Have you had a nice afternoon?"  
  
"Eh, it's been okay. My dad's been fatherly for once in his life, and we went to play golf for a little while, and then to Slausen's."  
  
Sid buried his head in his hands as he set down. "My dad used to do a crapload of stuff with me until mom died. Now he just sits on the couch and cries. You guys wonder why I hired Mickey Kaline to be my dad on career day. It was worth the 50 I got, since I didn't have to bring him along."  
  
Arnold picked up a bag of low-fat potato chips and walked to the doorway. "You know, Sid, at least you and Rob have a dad. I still have never seen my dad since I was a baby, and I never had the money to go and search for him."  
  
"Hey Arnold, wouldn't it be screwed up if my dad was secretly yours too, and we were really brothers?"  
  
"It would probably make me mad, Sid. If I lived near my own father, I would much rather reveal himself to me." Grabbing his chips in his arm, Arnold changed the topic of conversation. "Why don't we just head over to the nursing home now? Are you guys going to drive your own cars, or come with me?"  
  
"We might as well just go with you," I replied. "I don't have any real plans this evening, and with gas prices being as high as they are now, we'll save money just going with you." Sid climbed in the front seat, and I grabbed the seat behind him.  
  
The moment I slammed the door and Arnold's relic automobile, my cell phone went off. I wouldn't have a cell phone if Rhonda hadn't bought it for me, and she was the only person that actually called me on it in the first place.  
  
Sure enough, the moment I picked up the receiver, I heard Rhonda's voice on the other line.  
  
"Hi, honey."  
  
Rhonda's voice had grown to enchant me, and just hearing her sweet voice on the other line surrounded me with a feeling of joy. "Hey Rhonda, what's going on?" I asked pleasantly.  
  
"I'm sorry for interrupting your trip to the old people and all, but I needed to call and tell you I won't be a school for a few days, that way you won't show up at my doorstop with a bowl of soup or something cute like that."  
  
"Hey, you know I would." I was one of the greatest soup cooks that ever lived, and being a lonely person in a large house, I had to be. "So where are you going to be?"  
  
"Oh, I'm going out to New York for a few days to model off a new fashion line my mom's starting for the rich and famous. Don't worry about me getting lonely for you, though; I hired a replacement boyfriend to be you."  
  
"A replacement boyfriend?"  
  
"Well, I want you to stay involved in school, and this party is for people who are rich and famous. You're great to me, Rob, but you're not rich or famous. It just wouldn't work. Don't worry, though; all he's going to do is act all boyfriend-like whenever he needs. Okay? I love you, and I'll see you later."  
  
I hung the phone.  
  
"Crap."  
  
It wasn't the fact that Rhonda hired someone to pretend to be me that filled me with anger as much as it was her nonchalance about the whole ordeal. She basically calls me and tells me she's going to model for something I'm not good enough to attend.  
  
"Are you okay, Rob?" Arnold asked me while looking at my obvious emotions through his rear-view mirror.  
  
"Yeah, I guess I'll be okay. Rhonda's just being the little preppy little snob she likes to be sometimes."  
  
Arnold pulled into a parking lot of a brown brick building that was stretched out over several acres. "Well, don't try to let it get to you too much. We're at the nursing home now, and you typically want to be happy when you come to these places."  
  
Sid chuckled to himself while taking of his baseball carp to run a comb quickly through his hair. "Hey, I'd be pretty freaking depressed, too, if they locked me up in a building that I can't ever leave and am served dog crap for food."  
  
Arnold glared back at him while thinking of a perfectly good comeback. "Sid, nobody would even want you to be locked up a building, either."  
  
"Yeah, I'd probably start gnawing on crap and hitting on nurses."  
  
"Okay, Let's go inside."  
  
The inside of the Lonely Waters Nursing Home reminded me almost of an elementary school. The walls were a brilliant turquoise, and the floor was checkered green and blue. Obviously the place was so boring they wanted the residents to have something to be excited about. Either that or they just enjoyed pretty colors.  
  
Arnold led Sid and I through the near-empty corridors. Every now and then a nurse would glance as us as we continued on our way, but they didn't seem to care too much that three teenagers were spending their Sunday afternoon visiting their "friends", so to speak.  
  
Arnold finally stopped in front of a room with a bright green door marked "the pigeon room". He chuckled lightly of the picture of a pigeon painted on the front door.  
  
"You know, Grandpa was real excited when he was given this room since I used to love to raise pigeons. They have a different animal for every room in this place. Most old people like pigeons, after all."  
  
"So are there any rules for being in there?" Sid asked.  
  
"Just do whatever you think you should do. You know my grandparents pretty well, so you generally expect what to get from them." Arnold swung the door open, and Arnold's grandpa was playing checkers with another elderly man while his grandma watched.  
  
"Hey, the short man's here. Look Arnold, Jimmy Kafka's at the senior center, too." His grandpa had his head turned to the chessboard, and Jimmy moved around some of the pieces.  
  
"Ooh, and it looks like I'm finally going to beat you, Phil. You've been cheating ever since you got here on these games, but I'm finally gonna beat you, fair and square."  
  
"Oh, no you don't." Phil stopped for a second to check the checkerboard. "Wait a minute." He finally just gave up on the checker game and turned his fragile body to Arnold. He was wearing an extremely baggy sweatshirt and khaki shorts, and his body looked like a dried-up prune. "So Arnold, how was the dance with the girl with the unibrow?"  
  
"She has two eyebrows now, Grandpa, and she's a pretty nice girl." Sid apparently didn't want the topic of Helga resurfacing, so he quickly turned the focus to his prom night.  
  
"Hey Phil, I got to go with this one babe named Timberley, and we had a little something-something going on the dance floor." I didn't really understand what Sid was trying to do, but he climbed out of a chair and began to freakdance with himself in the middle of the room.  
  
Arnold's grandparents and Jimmy became overthrown with uproarious laughter. For some reason, they found a guy dancing the most hilarious thing they had ever seen.  
  
Jimmy stuck his head out of the door. "Hey Phyllis, you gotta come check out what this boy's doing."  
  
Within the next half of an hour, our room was filled with approximately twenty senior citizens with Sid standing in the middle of them.  
  
"Okay, first some honey asked me to go out onto the floor with her, and I was like "hell, yeah" so I went out there and danced like this, and her big old ghetto booty was right in my face, ya know? Then I was like "woman, get your butt out of my face. I'm trying to get my freak on here"." As Sid worked himself and did motions with his hands for visualizing Timberley's "ghetto booty", the room began to erupt with laughter. The old people clapped while some of the frisky old ladies commented on how "hot of a butt" Sid had.  
  
He kept his routine going for quite some time, until the seniors were sent away for dinner. We waited in the room while they ate, and I finally began to feel much less claustrophobic.  
  
"Man Sid, you had something going on in here."  
  
"Yeah, I never thought that me moving around and acting stupid would make anyone laugh. Maybe I should grow up to be comedian. I can see it now: Sid Flashfire (I could make up my own last name, ya know?), live at Las Vegas. I'm telling you guys, I'm going to be the most wicked comedian ever."  
  
Arnold shook his head, and was still laughing at Sid's earlier antics. "Whatever you say, buddy. I want to stay and talk to my grandparents a little bit longer, guys, just to make arrangements for them to come to graduation and everything."  
  
"No problem," I replied. "Since Rhonda's decided she doesn't need me, I don't have anything better to do. You know me; I'm never a real busy guy."  
  
Grandpa used his cane to re-enter the room, with grandma running close behind screaming something about the Magna Carta.  
  
"Well, short man, you missed out on the meatloaf special. I'll tell you, within an hour or two, I'll be losing it all in the office." Phil's comic expression changed to serious. "You know, Arnold, they're telling me that I have cancer in my lover and it'll soon be spread throughout my body. I gotta be honest with you, Arnold, I only have a few months left."  
  
"Just like the guy from Cameroon," I thought to myself. I didn't say anything, but I found it to be a bizarre coincidence.  
  
"What about Grandma?" Arnold asked him.  
  
"Pookie? We all know she's just crazy." She screamed, "King John is ruler absolute" before falling asleep in her bed. "She's also narcoleptic. She falls asleep whenever she wants to. But the deal is, I'm going to need to check over my will with you soon. I'm leaving nearly everything to you, Pookie, and the boarders."  
  
"Okay," the boy replied with his head to the colorful floor. "I'll come next week when I'm not with my friends, and we'll check over it."  
  
A large woman in red scrubs came into our room. "Phil, it's eight o'clock. Time to say goodbye to your friends. Even though I want to see the one in the hat again. You did such a great job of cheering our seniors up."  
  
Sid blushed, and Phil grabbed Arnold's hand softly. "I'm so glad I have you for a grandson, Arnold. I don't know what we would have done without you."  
My football-headed friend wrapped his arms around his grandpa. "Thanks. I love you guys."  
  
Phil lay back on his bed. "Don't worry about me. You'll soon be free." I walked out of the room, and saw a gruff man in a brown jacket walk past me. It was Mr. Jenkins, my journalism teacher. I wondered what he was doing there.  
  
The wind outside was cold, and the sunset didn't seem the least bit inviting that evening. For the first time in forever, I actually considered the sunset childish and I laid back into my car seat. Sid got into the seat next to Arnold, and I sat behind the football-head himself.  
  
As we were passing a small diner, we saw a red-haired girl in a uniform waving at us.  
  
"It's Annie," Arnold said to himself. "She used to be in the Campfire Lass. It looks like she wants a ride."  
  
"Well, if you think you should help her, go ahead and pick her up. You did used to think she was cute, you know."  
  
"Shut up, Sid. I'm just going to perform a kind gesture by picking her up." Arnold drove his car over to a shoulder and called out for Annie McCollum to enter the car.  
  
In all honestly, I had never actually liked Annie. Her fake Irish accent she used to use annoyed the crap out of me, and now she would run around and spread rumors about people just to make herself look good. As she stepped into the car, however, I began to feel an understanding for her. Her uniform was tattered and ripped, and it seemed that she had been through a good bit of turmoil.  
  
"Thank you, Arnold. My boss just fired me because someone told them I slept with the head chef."  
  
Arnold looked back at her, and put an arm on her shoulder to console her. "What business would that be of his, anyway?"  
  
"The head chef is her husband."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"But I didn't do anything. I think some moron ran around saying that to get me fired. All because I wouldn't go out with him. You honestly can't trust very many people these days."  
  
The next events were something that was not a blur to me. I'll remember every little detail of the forever. Arnold drove out to the red light between Park and Tina Avenue, and we waited for the light to turn green.  
  
While we anticipated our turn, Arnold looked back at Annie. "Well, you're free to talk about whatever you want here, Annie. You can always trust me, and I'll be your friend, no matter what you're going through."  
  
The light turned green and we quickly turned out onto the street. The other light had already turned red, but the car didn't stop. The last thing I remember were its headlights rushing to our car as attempted to turn.  
  
It slammed into our left side, and everything went black for nearly an eternity.  
  
*-*  
  
Open my eyes, lift my heart  
  
Make me know that we won't part  
  
Wasting time, losing dreams  
  
Life is harder than it seems  
  
One moment we were right  
  
But then you left me in the night  
  
We were close, to the core  
  
All I wanted was a little more  
  
I don't know where this could lead  
  
If you could only believe  
  
I would love beyond all  
  
I would hold you when you'd fall  
  
You say it's false; love won't grow  
  
But I know that I would show  
  
I'd love you deep in my soul  
  
Come with me and make me whole  
  
Shun events from the past  
  
'Cuz the heartache will not last  
  
Disappear; run astray  
  
But I'll find you here someday  
  
You may leave; make me cry  
  
But I'll stay and hope to try  
  
I thought that we would have been so great  
  
But the fire inside won't dissipate  
  
Even if we suddenly end  
  
I'll still love you my good friend  
  
*-*  
  
"Am I awake?"  
  
I was on a dark street, void of any color or light, except for the luminous streetlights that decorated the street, which I had never been on in my life. As I walked, I ran clear into my own self.  
  
"Why? How long have I been asleep?"  
  
"The car must have hit us hard. What about the others? How are they?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Oh." I couldn't think of very much to say, but I saw a small light of the sun creep over the end of the street. "So why exactly are we going to do?"  
  
A blinding light enveloped us, and we appeared in an empty classroom.  
  
P. S. 118. We went to that school for six years, and loved every bit of our time there. He rushed me through my first grade classroom, the playground, and even to the stage where I recited my sonnet in the fourth grade.  
  
We moved again, this time to a huge hotel room decorated with the most incredible things imaginable. I recognized it immediately as my room in New Zealand.  
  
"Are you trying to send me some sort of message?"  
  
"Okay, so what's next?"  
  
"Yeah, he even hid in her car. He almost got arrested."  
  
"You mean our future?"  
  
My duplicate turned around to look at me with his teary eyes.   
  
"Are we almost there?"  
  
We were once again on the street and the sun was shining brilliantly directly in front of me.   
  
My feet shifted forward.  
  
The light wrapped itself around me, and I was taken away.  
  
Note: Wow, I finally finished it. That chapter took some serious brain power, and I wanted to set up just right. I hope you guys caught a lot of the symbolism in this chapter. Get ready for the next one; it'll be a doozy. 


	21. Clearing Room

21  
  
Clearing Room  
  
"Beep, beep, beep." The irritating, high-pitched tones resonated in my left ear. The room I was in contained very little of the norm; I was surrounded by medical instruments, multiple needles, and solid white walls. I looked down at my own garments, and realized I was in a white gown.  
  
I couldn't have been in heaven; heaven wouldn't have needles. I must have been alive, which was reason enough to celebrate.  
  
I hurt so badly I could barely move, though, looked down at my arms to see countless bruises decorating my skin, and my hands looked like they had been attacked my rabid wolves. I didn't even want to look at my legs, but I was relieved to see that everything functioned and moved correct, just with excruciating pain here and there.  
  
Shortly after my awakening, a woman in green scrubs came in and nearly gave herself a heart attack. "You're awake! You're awake! Dr. Welhart, Robert's awake! Your son is awake!"  
  
The woman had nearly left the room in excitement, but my father bolted into the room carrying a clipboard that he dropped the moment he saw me sitting up from my bed.  
  
"Son, you've made it." My dad knelt down by the side of my bed and for the first time in my entire life, I saw my father weep. "I'm so sorry I never paid enough attention to you, Robert. I nearly lost you before I even really knew you. I love you, son."  
  
My father was more upset than I had ever seen him, but I couldn't concentrate on his simple words. My mind was wandering around the question that I haunted me so: "what about my friends?" After what I had dreamt of in my subconscious, I was afraid that the answer would be more than I could bear.  
  
After my dad gathered himself, he stood up and pointed over to the television stand. "You know, your girlfriend Rhonda left you some flowers and a note. She was here with you most of the day yesterday. I found her cell phone number in your room and went ahead and called her. She came all the way back from New York to see you. The only reason she left was because her father forced her to."  
  
The question was burning up inside of me, and I couldn't keep myself from knowing the certain tragedy that loomed before me. I turned my head slowly to face my dad. "Dad, how are my friends feeling?"  
  
My dad ran his hand through his hair nervously. "Well, your friend Annie was able to check out a few days ago. She had a broken arm, but we were able to fix her up pretty well. Sid shattered both of his fibulas in his legs. Those are the long bones---"  
  
"I know what fibulas are, too. Just go ahead."  
  
"I'm sorry, son. I'm so used to having to explain every little detail of this to people. I often forget just how intelligent of a boy you are." My dad fiddled with his pen in his pocket, and continued. "We had to insert metal rods into both of Sid's legs just to keep us from having to amputate them. Even still, he'll probably never walk again. The policeman told me that the car that hit you going about seventy miles an hour. You guys were flipped over and it took the rescue teams over an hour to pull you out safely. You and Arnold were both already in a coma and didn't realize any of it. Sid was awake the entire time, and the sheer pain he was experiencing nearly killed him in itself."  
  
The explanations had become all monotony to me. There was one dreaded question I had not yet learned the answer to. "What about Arnold? Is he okay, dad?"  
  
My father sat down on my bed and put his hand on my shoulder. The same enormous hand that I had never gotten a chance to shake after a basketball game, or high five when watching one.  
  
"Arnold was in a coma for nearly as long as you were. We had him wired up in a situation much like we have you in. We injected him with all the specified medicine, but he had an allergy that nobody was aware of. Yesterday morning he went into shock, and we lost him shortly after. I'm sorry, son. Your friend is dead. It's really a---"  
  
I was now to the point of bawling hysterically, and I had used all of my remaining energy and climbed out of bed to the fifth-story window on the side of my room. It seriously hurt to even walk, and it would have hurt even more if I had accomplished what I had intended to. When you walk injured, everything seems farther away than it really is. The window could not get here soon enough.  
  
My dad was chasing after me just as I punched my hand through the glass window. "Robert!"  
  
"Let me jump, damn it!" I was sobbing uncontrollably while fighting of my dad's iron grip. "I'm tired of this damn life! Get the hell away from me!" A group of nurses rushed into my room and the eventually help me back long enough to where I sat on the floor, sobbing.  
  
"I'm sorry," I said while wiping the tears from my eyes. My father helped me back into my hospital bed, and my breathing began to resume a normal pattern. The nurses slowly piled out of my room.  
  
"It's okay, son. Just breathe normally. It's a hard thing to deal with, nut jumping out of that window's not going to make it any better. We've already had two additional tragedies to Arnold's death, and we don't need another one."  
  
My dad put his hand on my back, and I began to return to my normal state once again. "What do you mean?"  
  
"If I tell you, you're not going to try to jump out that window again, are you?"  
  
I sighed, and the dry tears hurt much less than at first. "I suppose so."  
  
"Well, being the head doctor in the ICU, I had to inform Arnold's legal guardians about his death. His grandparents were both already very sick, but they were shipped here to the morgue just five hours after I told his grandparents the terrible news. They had hung themselves with window blind cords in their shower."  
  
The tears began to form again, and I remembered that Arnold had told me that his graduation was what kept his grandparents alive. With Arnold dead, Phil and Gertrude really didn't have any reason to live. It was a triple death; the departure of one the purest and greatest individuals Hillwood City had ever known, and the two martyrs that dies to join their grandson.  
  
After a few minutes, my dad realized I could be trusted alone again without committing suicide. He turned to me and wrapped his arms around me. "I wish I could just stay in here with you, son, but I have other patients to check up on. I'll try to move you into a normal hospital room soon. Your friend Sid is down on the third floor, so I'll see to it that you can visit with each other."  
  
"Okay. Thanks a lot, dad."  
  
"I'll also have your mother sneak into the hospital kitchen and make you some food, that way you don't have to eat the slop they hand around up here."  
  
"All right."  
  
My dad rose to his feet, and began to journey his way out the door. As he approached the doorway, he turned around again. "I'm really sorry, son."  
  
"It's okay, dad. I think I'll be better in time."  
  
I stayed in the ICU room for another few hours before they moved me downstairs to the third floor. Being in the hospital alone gives you plenty of time to think about your problems, so I spent a good few hours crying in my room and asking "why? Out of everyone, why did you have to take Arnold?"  
  
I remembered what my subconscious had told me while I was lost in a coma. A person's life almost always depends on how great their will to live is, but sometimes they have fallen so far into darkness that there is no way they will see the light again. I knew Arnold for almost all of my life, and I knew he would have done everything in his power to make himself alive again. Arnold was a fighter, and if he wouldn't have saved his own life for him, he would have for his grandparents, who desired nothing more than to see Arnold fulfill his dreams.  
  
I loved Arnold Cross, and I would surely miss him.  
  
I was told it was about one o'clock when I finally awoke from my unconsciousness, and it was around five in the evening when I was moved downstairs to room 338. I liked that room significantly better than the mechanical torture chamber that was the Intensive Care Unit. My new room had a television; something would at least give me some relief from the world around me. Plus, that irritating beeping was gone, even if that IV still aggravated me.  
  
A nurse brought Rhonda's flowers down to me. The bouquet appeared to have cost a great deal of money, and it had three red roses in the middle of it, surrounded by carnations and some other assorted beautiful flowers. I also asked her to hand me the note that Rhonda had written me, and she did happily.  
  
I read it out loud, partially to make certain that my voice was still working.  
  
My dearest Robert,  
  
I am writing this in hopes that you wake up soon. I could barely keep myself from sobbing when I came to see you Tuesday, since I could do nothing to help you. You seemed so peaceful, but I love you too much to be content with a visit. I do not know when you will be waking up, so I went ahead and wrote you a letter.  
  
First, I suppose I should apologize for what I said to you over the phone last Sunday. I wasn't thinking clearly, and you are the best boyfriend any girl could ever ask for. I cancelled the trip anyway, the moment I heard of the accident. As I am writing this, Arnold and you are both lost from this earth, and I'm making it my dolmen prayer that you two will be healed in a matter of time.  
  
I know I haven't been fair to you very much in the past Robert, but I hope things can be different for us this time. I love you so much, more than I could ever comprehend when it comes to loving someone. The moment you get better, I promise you I will be at the hospital room with my hand in yours. I love you.  
  
With the dearest sincerity,  
  
Rhonda Wellington Lloyd  
  
"I guess I was right, huh?" Rhonda had hold of my hand, and was smiling down at me with a tear running down her cheek. "I'm so sorry, Rob. I love you." Rhonda wrapped her arms around me and cried softly. Not the kind of crying we heard from her when she was out of money or something didn't go her way, but a cry of pure love and pure sadness. "I heard about Arnold."  
  
I let go of Rhonda and set my arms on my hospital bed. "Yeah, I don't know what we're going to do without him. He was pretty much the glue that held the gang together."  
  
Rhonda's face was so beautiful, and I missed it more than anything else when I was out. She lowered it down to kiss me on the cheek. "Has Helga or Gerald heard about it yet?"  
  
I sighed. I had been asleep for several days, but could barely keep my eyes open. My muscles felt like oatmeal. "I'm sure my dad has told Helga, but she has a thing about hospitals. She gets sick over blood, so I doubt she'll be visiting. I don't know about Gerald, but he'll be awfully upset when he finds out."  
  
"Yeah, I'm guessing so." Rhonda didn't say anything for a good while, but sat on my bedside, holding my hand as I became more and more drowsy by the minute.  
  
Finally Rhonda could tell I wasn't going to stay awake much longer, so she kissed me cheek again and whispered. "Get some rest, honey. You are a great guy, and an incredible boyfriend. You are my top priority." She might have said something else, but I was already asleep by the time she finished the last sentence.  
  
"Man, it's amazing what the crap they give you does to your bedtime habits, huh?"  
  
Morning came earlier than I thought, and out of the corner of my waking eye, I saw Sid Staten roll himself into my room. He looked bad, but not as overall bruised as me. Unfortunately, I still had a major advantage over him: he was in a wheelchair. He was dressed in a hospital gown, but still had his green baseball cap on his head.  
  
Sid continued to talk like nothing had changed. "Yeah, it's pretty amazing how fast the stuff they put in your IV makes you fall asleep." I realized that the intravenous solutions were the cause of my slumber, after all.  
  
I put my glasses on and sat up in my bed. "You've gotten yourself off the IV, I see."  
  
"Yeah, but life still basically sucks," Sid replied. "I try to keep a straight face, Rob, but I'm not sure on what's going to go down now. I'm not going to drive, or run around, and I may never even walk again. I can barely even feel my legs there, now. They're partially paralyzed."  
  
"I don't know how any of us are going to live now, Sid. It's like our entire childhood was ripped apart and all we have now is our own individualism. Just us against the world, and the world seems to be winning at the moment."  
  
Sid shook his head and pounded on the wheelchair. "I know I'm not going to have any women anymore. I had spent so much of life trying to be a cool guy, and now I'm going to be an outsider. I wanted to be a comedian, I wanted to make people laugh." Sid's demeanor changed, and his voice became suddenly quiet. "Nobody's going to want to hear anything from a guy in a wheelchair. We're nothing."  
  
"You know about Arnold, right?"  
  
Sid continued his tone of voice. "Yeah, and it's the worst thing that's ever happened to our group. If any of us was ever going to amount to anything in their lives, it was he. He had a way with people that very few could understand."  
  
I scratched my head, and my hair felt like solid dirt (I guess it deserved a much-needed shampoo). I looked back at Sid, who was barely even holding his head up at all. "Sid, you know that Arnold would have always made the best of a bad situation. You're over there feeling so sorry for yourself, but just because you're in a wheelchair doesn't mean that your life is over. People in wheelchairs do all sorts of things that normal people don't even do, but it depends on how badly you want to make a name for yourself. If you tried at it, you could be an awesome comedian. You could still goof off in a wheelchair. I bet those senior citizens didn't laugh at you because you had legs; they laughed because you were funny to them."  
  
Sid didn't reply to be; he just nodded.  
  
"Everything we do depends on our will. Arnold would have never given up, no matter what the circumstances. He stood up against everyone, from Harold Berman to major corporations. IF you believe in your own abilities, you can do the exact same thing."  
  
A nurse came by my room. "Mr. Staten, we need to run some more tests on your legs. So if you will come with me, please."  
  
Sid looked over at me one last time before he left. "Have you heard about the funeral yet?"  
  
"No Sid, I haven't." Sid waved goodbye, and they wheeled my friend out of the room.  
  
I sat in room for a few hours with people popping in every now and then to check up on my condition. My mom brought me some breakfast and talked to me for a moment, but of basically useless items of conversation.  
  
What Sid had said before he left really did bring in some questions into my head. What would we do about Arnold's funeral? His grandparents were dead, as well, so there was no real relative to speak at it. I was guessing the boarders at The Sunset Arms would take care of it, but a visitor I received at about noon gave me a new representation of Arnold's family.  
  
A nurse came in. "Robert, a man by the name of Miles Jenkins is here to see you. He seemed to be an older man, but he says he's one of your teachers. Do you want to see him?"  
  
I had no real idea why my lazy journalism teacher was interested in visiting me in the hospital, but I agreed to him visiting.  
  
Mr. Jenkins walked into the room carrying his sport coat in hand. He appeared clean-shaven, and his shoes were even polished. His blonde hair even seemed neatly combed. It was the first time in my entire memory of Mr. Jenkins that I saw him actually cleaned up.  
  
My teacher came into my room and threw his coat on a table. "Good morning, Mr. Welhart."  
  
"Hey, Mr. Jenkins. What's going on?"  
  
Mr. Jenkins shrugged his broad shoulders. "You can call me Miles, first of all. It's best that there are not any secrets among us, so I might as well tell you why I'm here. That and I have someone covering my class, so I have to hurry. I don't really have anyone else to come to now, but I need to talk to you about Arnold's death. I know it's a sensitive matter, but this is very important."  
  
"I didn't think you ever had Arnold," I protested.  
  
"I didn't as a student, anyway." Mr. Jenkins hesitated before he said the words I was surprised most of all to hear. "I had Arnold as a son."  
  
The shock of Mr. Jenkins statement came to me quickly. However, it didn't really make any sense at all. "How can you be Arnold's father? Arnold's last name is Cross."  
  
"So is mine." Miles pushed his chair over closer to my bed. "My original name was Miles Cross, and I used to be an adventurer throughout the world with my wife, Stella. She was a doctor, just like your parents."  
  
I turned myself around to face him. "I still don't understand why you changed your name, and became a high school journalism teacher."  
  
Miles scratched the chair, and pulled his head closer. "What I'm about to tell you cannot leave this room. Understood?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well, when Arnold was alive, I'm sure he didn't even remember who I was. When my son was barely a year old, I received a notice from my friend Eduardo that his people were dying away of a sleeping sickness. It was a difficult decision, but Stella and I traveled down to the jungles of San Lorenzo to bring in medicine. It was a successful mission, and within a few months, the entire village was cured.  
  
"Well, Eduardo and some of his friends took us out to dinner in a big city to celebrate the healing. I remember Eduardo's friends dared me to buy a drink, and being the person I am, I accepted their challenge. I drank one shot of some tropical mix, and after that, I couldn't stop. I had never even had a drink before my entire life, but I had gotten so drunk that I could barely remember anything.  
  
"Later that evening, Stella and I had gone back to our cabin to sleep. I didn't know what was going on, and I continually rambled on and on, too drunk to comprehend my own speech. Stella reached over to me and calmly asked me to stop so she could sleep."  
  
Miles' voice had become so shaky I was terrified to ask the next question. However, it escaped through the crack in my lips. "What happened?"  
  
My teacher began to get a little teary, and he wiped his nose with a tissue. "I got upset at Stella for telling me to be quiet. I grew to be enraged and started to scream obscenities at her. I don't know why I did; I loved her more than life itself."  
  
His voice cracked and finally he said amidst the tears. "I grabbed a knife out of my pocket and stabbed my wife to death. I woke up the next morning to my wife's body in the bed next to me. I sobbed uncontrollably, and wished for someone to understand my pain. It was then I realized I couldn't come back here to America. Somehow, my dad would have found out I was a cold-blooded killer. I would be hated forever."  
  
I began to decipher where his story was leading. "So you ended up coming back to the United States, but you changed your name."  
  
"Right," Miles replied. "I moved back to Hillwood and had my last name changed to Jenkins. I had a perfect criminal record, so nobody questioned the name change at all. Hillwood was such a big city that I could still live on the other side of town without Phil and Gertie ever knowing I existed."  
  
It took me a minute to let everything Miles had told me to sink in. As it did, though, my mind exploded with questions. "Didn't you ever want to go tell your parents that you were still alive? They thought you were did."  
  
"Oh, of course I wanted to. That's why I got a job at the same high school Arnold attended. I had planned on telling him, but I cowered too much in fear. That's why I was at the nursing home Sunday night; the nurses allowed me to stay long enough to talk to them. We were finally going to get together this coming weekend, but---"  
  
"The unthinkable happened," I said, finishing his thought. "But I still don't realize why you're telling me all of this."  
  
Miles watched a nurse pass by the room, and turned back in my direction. "My parents both had life insurance policies, but Arnold did not. I've already spoken to Phil's attorney, and they need someone to pay for the funeral. I am paying for Arnold's burial. I am also running the funeral, so I need you to tell all of Arnold's friends that it will be held Friday at three in the afternoon." Miles picked up his suit coat, and approached the front door. "Thank you for your time, Robert. I'd better head back to the school."  
  
I saw Miles becoming teary, and I shouted out to him. You going to be okay, sir?"  
  
He wiped a tear from his eye, and said, "Nobody would begin to understand the pain of losing a son that you never even got to know. With all the chances in the world, you ignored his every move." He walked out of the room, and I lay back on my bed.  
  
I suppose I finally began to understand why my father was so sentimental and forgiving yesterday. He nearly had to experience the same feelings Miles was.  
  
I don't really know if I ever got over Arnold. The shock of losing your best friend right before graduation stuck with me thought my entire life. I would always miss his friendly smile, and his willingness to lend me a hand, even when he had a million other things to finish.  
  
But I couldn't hold on to Arnold's grief. He was in a better place now, a place where he smiled upon me every day.  
  
He was free.  
  
*-*  
  
I'd give it all for you, to hope I knew  
  
That someday I would find love true  
  
My darkness void with no renew  
  
To pervade the dark with beauty blue  
  
The beginning of day, a time to say  
  
Love is coming along my way  
  
But others are desperate, and need today  
  
To find love where it aptly lay  
  
It's all now clear, and change is near  
  
I had questions with beauty, sheer  
  
I do not know of what is dear  
  
You made aggravation appear  
  
Alone again, I thought I'd win  
  
And lonely are the hearts of men  
  
The meeting; finding love again  
  
Near holidays of discipline  
  
It appears I've found my place  
  
But I'm choking in confined space  
  
But the air turned clear; a touch of grace  
  
And slowly I can touch your face  
  
A small break, no reason why  
  
Across the horizon, where mystery lie  
  
It wasn't like you to go and die.  
  
*-*  
  
I sobbed uncontrollably after I wrote that line. I never figured out exactly why.  
  
*-*  
  
Note: I can't believe there are only two chapters left.Well, a huge "thank you" to everyone that has supported me this far; I love you guys.  
  
By the way, me creating last names for many of the characters did have an important significance to it, one I will talk about in my post-story author's note. I made the names up, though, so don't think I'm part of some conspiracy that knows all of Hey Arnold's secrets.  
  
Send some reviews, too. Let me know if you were surprised or touched by this chapter. Jenna, you hit the nail in the coffin, so to speak. 


	22. Learning to Let Go

i22  
  
Learning to Let Go  
  
I was released from the hospital the next day, on Thursday afternoon. I will admit that if my father was not a doctor, I probably wouldn't have been able to leave so hastily. I still ached all over, but I didn't have any major problems aside from the pain.  
  
After being away from my house more than four days, the wooden panel flooring almost seemed new to me. I could barely even recognize the colorful walls; so much of my week had been spent in the darkness of a coma.  
  
The main reason I was excited about coming home was getting out a dreaded room. I was slightly claustrophobic, and I personally hated anything that would enclose me for more than a day at a time.  
  
I hadn't seen Helga in days, either, so I was greatly anticipating talking to her again. I would be enigmatic to see just how well she took the news of Arnold. More than anyone else in the entire world, Helga loved Arnold. She didn't just love him for the things he did, though; she liked him for the person he was.  
  
When I walked into the front door, I was dressed in a t-shirt and shorts. I had missed being able to wear something other than a gown (I felt like an extremely ugly woman). Helga was sitting on the couch while watching reruns of the long-cancelled Pop Daddy.  
  
When she saw me enter the room, she pulled herself off of the floor and came over to me. She put her hand on my shoulder and flipped her blonde hair backwards onto her head. "Glad to see you home, Robbie." She hugged me, and we found ourselves sitting at the dining room table.  
  
"So, how are you feeling?"  
  
"I'm not sure," I said while munching a granola bar I had grabbed out of the pantry. "I feel sore, but my body feels pretty weak. It's almost as if I get tired after just walking around for five minutes."  
  
"Hm, that's gotta suck," she replied. "I went over to Bob and Miriam's yesterday."  
  
"Really? How did that go?"  
  
"I wouldn't know. A different couple answered the door. Said that they bought the house from them a few months ago. The moved away so they could live closer to Olga."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Yeah, I'm not surprised. They always liked her better anyway." She turned back around to the TV. "Hey, do you want to watch the rest of Pop Daddy with me?"  
  
"Well, how are you feeling about---"  
  
Helga caught me off quickly. "I know we've seen all of the episodes a thousand times, but they're still a blast to watch." Helga went back over to the television, and I quickly discovered that she was hiding from Arnold's death. It was one of those things you always read about in books, but you never thought somebody would actually act like the whole incident didn't happen and it was all part of a dream. I knew she'd snap out of it eventually, so I went up to my room.  
  
The moment I opened the door to my bedroom, the phone rang next to me. I picked it up, and found myself talking to my old friend, Gerald Johanssen.  
  
"Hey Rob," he said contently on the other line. "How are you feeling?" I gave him just about the same answer as Helga. I figured that about a million people were going to ask me that question within the next two days, so I might as well begin to program the answer into my brain.  
  
"So, what do you need?"  
  
Gerald stuttered with every word he spoke. "Well, I've been talking to most of the guys at school, and we've decided that we wanted to have a meeting with just us guys. You down with that?"  
  
I threw myself on my bed, and a sharp pain traveled up my spine. "Hey, can we hold it here? I don't think I'm going to be able to drive."  
  
"Okay, that's cool. My only concern is Sid, who just got out, too. My mom has a minivan, though, so I'll get her to pick him up on the way over. Cool?"  
  
"Sounds good to me. Just call the others and come when you guys are ready."  
  
"Sure thing, man." Gerald hung up the phone, and I began to just look around me room. It all felt so unfamiliar to me, like I was living in a new universe or something. I saw a piece of paper sticking out, and I yanked at it to see a picture of twenty children standing in what was the P. S. 118 cafeteria. At first I didn't even recognize the children, but it was my fifth-grade class. The photo seemed old and tattered, which seemed to fit. Amy was located in it, and I used to spend ever moment of my existence looking at her. It was the only picture I had of her at the time.  
  
I looked down at my own picture, and nearly laughed out loud. I can't believe I had that puffy blonde Afro back then. I looked like a cross between Elton John and Undercover Brother. Then, looking at Arnold's picture, I came stricken with sadness yet again. He seemed so happy and innocent, but sometimes his innocence cost him too much, like picking up Annie the night of his death. Always doing the right thing even when it means hurting yourself in the process.  
  
A knock came from downstairs, and Helga yelled up at me. "Robbie! Geraldo's here to apparently see you."  
  
I ran downstairs to see Gerald dressed in a customary basketball jersey and jeans, but also with a silver cross necklace around his neck. "Hey, what's up man?" He reached out his hand and we did that little half-hug thing that some people enjoy for some particular reason or another.  
  
"So, why don't we go outside to talk? The sun's about to set."  
  
Gerald laughed lightly at me. "You and your sunsets, dogg. I guess some things never really changed, do they?"  
  
"Nah, guess not. I walked out to the grassy hill in front of my house and sat down in spite of the pain. Gerald quickly accompanied me. "So, where is everyone else?"  
  
Gerald kind of looked up at the setting sum before us. "Well, there really is nobody else. It's just us." His eyes grew, and he grabbed me quickly. "I need some advice, Rob, and I don't got anywhere else to go."  
  
"Calm down, man," I said while he loosened his grip on my shoulders. "I'll help you, but you have calm down and tell me what's going on."  
  
He sighed, and finally released me. "I got a call from Arnold's dad this morning. It's pretty screwed up how his dad was Mr. Jenkins was his dad the whole time, huh?"  
  
"Yeah," I replied, nodding. "He talked to me while I was in the hospital, and I found out more than I probably wanted to know."  
  
The sun spread its glow beyond the oak tree across the street. Gerald stared at it while words escaped his mouth. "Well, the deal is the guy wants me to perform Arnold's eulogy tomorrow afternoon. Now, I've always rocked at telling stores about people I didn't know, but I don't know how I'm going to write something about my dead best friend. You were his friend, too, and you were always the awesome writer of us all. All I'm asking for is a little bit of help along the way."  
  
I took a deep breath, and the sun finally collapsed beyond the horizon. Gerald was still anxiously awaiting a response. "Okay," I finally replied. "Come inside my house, and we'll see what we can do." Gerald walked with me to my door.  
  
*-*  
  
The church bells rang loudly, signaling three o'clock, and the beginning of the service. It was now Friday afternoon, the beginning of the Cross family funeral. My parents and Helga walked in with me, and we all had a seat on the third row, next to Rhonda and her mother. Sid was sitting in the aisle, but he was dressed in the most sophisticated attire despite his terrible situation. I had a yellow flower on my suit; the sign of a pallbearer.  
  
Three coffins were situated in the front of the sanctuary, and a tall, skinny, man walked up to the front of the room and motioned for the room to become quiet.  
  
"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. Today we are gathered here in remembrance; in celebration of the three that have been given eternal life things this past week. Although these deaths are sudden and tragic, it is best to remember that God has a plan for every one of us. His son, Jesus, died for our sins so we can have this forever life in heaven. Let us pray that same prayer we have been praying for years."  
  
The congregation resonated in solemn voices. "Our Father, who art in heaven, hallowed be thy name. Thy kingdom come, thy will be done, on earth as it is in heaven. Give us this day our daily bread. Forgive us of our trespassers, as we forgive those who trespass against us. And lead us not into temptation, but deliver us from evil. Amen."  
  
The heads of the congregation lifted up, and many of them, including myself, had tears already forming in their eyes. The pastor stood firm above the people. "We will begin the ceremony with the eulogy for Phillip and Gertrude Cross, presented by Mr. Ernest Potts.  
  
The oldest current member of The Sunset Arms, Ernie trudged up to the front of the sanctuary with a sheet of paper in his hand. He spoke in a raspy voice, and his hands were shaking. 'I am here today to celebrate the lives of a married couple I knew for over thirty years. Yes, they were my landlords and my cooks, but they were also my dear friends. I loved more than anyone else still living, and I will miss them every step of life's way." His voice cracked as he neared the end of the introduction, but he continued.  
  
"I first remember meeting Phil Cross when I came to the boarding house to look for a room. He took one look at me, and asked if I was from The Wizard of Oz." The audience laughed, as good of a laugh as one could muster. "That was the kind of person Phil was, though. He was an extremely intelligent guy, but he had a great sense of humor and wasn't afraid to show it. Sometimes we'd joke around for hours about the silliest things. I would talk about blowing up a museum on Third Street and he'd make cracks at Pookie's cooking. He was a wonderful father to Arnold, and an overall great guy to be around. I cherish every moment we had together; from the first time he passed gas at the table to the last words he ever said to me. I'll miss you, Phil." Ernie adjusted his tie, and continued along about Arnold's grandma.  
  
"Gertie Cross, always known to us boarders, as Pookie, was as nice as a saint, and as crazy as a loon." More small chuckles were heard. "She would dress up in some of the silliest costumes and pretend she was in the wilds of Africa, or in Spain, visiting the monarchy. The thing that surprised me the most about her, though, was that there was always such wisdom behind her madness.  
  
"Even though she would rarely make sense, there was always some kind of message hidden in her conversations about hunting and royalty. She was the kind of person that you could ask for help anytime you wanted, and she'd be there to answer. I'll be honest with you guys in that I didn't know Pookie much beyond the surface, but I loved her for who she was, and the impact she had on my life. I know without her and Phil, my life will never be the same. Thank you." Thunderous applause came from all corners of the sanctuary, and the pastor once again approached the congregation.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, in celebration of the lives of Phillip, Gertrude, and Arnold Cross, we will now sing some selected hymns. Here to sing them is Mr. Hyunn, another lifelong friend of the Cross family."  
  
It always shocked me how beautiful voice Mr. Hyunn had, but he made "How Great Thou Art" and "Amazing Grace" seem beautiful. By the end of the hymns, nearly everyone had their tissues out.  
  
Mr. Hyunn stayed up onstage after his performance. "Now we have Gerald Johanssen performing the eulogy for Mr. Arnold Cross." His English was broken, but Gerald could understand him enough to approach the front with his work in hand. I was nervous for him, especially since I had a personal part in the writing of his work.  
  
Gerald placed the eulogy on the podium, and smacked his lips. "Ladies and gentlemen, I'm here today not to cry over my best friend Arnold, but to remember him for all the awesome thing he did for us while he was with us. I know his death may seem untimely, but I'm assured that he's continuing his work in a better place now.  
  
"I've known Arnold ever since I was two years old, and playing with him in the sandbox at the park. Arnold always loved to be in charge of things, and he wouldn't take nothing from anyone. He would work at achieving his goals, even when everyone else doubted him. Whether it was winning the fourth- grade spelling be or saving our neighborhood from Scheck and his corporation, Arnold never gave up on his cause.  
  
"The thing that amazed me the most about the guy, though, was that how he continued to help people out with their problems, even when he didn't feel like it. When he was having to take care of his sick grandparents around the clock, he'd still come to school and give advice for people's problems. One of my greatest memories of Arnold happened just a few months ago.  
  
"You see, I was going through a terrible stage in life. My girlfriend broke up with me, and most of my friends turned their backs on my just because of one silly mistake, Not Arnold, though. He realized I needed him then more than ever. He came over to me, and we got to talking. He came up with this huge master plan to flatter my old girl continuously until I asked her to prom and we were together again. Sure enough, it worked, and within time my friends started to flock back to me. Some of the greatest things Arnold ever did went unappreciated, which in some ways makes me miss him even more. I wish sometimes I could go back and thank him for all of the crap I'd put him through. But the great thing, though, is that Arnold knows I'm grateful. There ain't a doubt in my mind that he's up there right now, listening to every word I say. To him, us remembering and loving him like we do is thanks enough." Gerald's voice cracked, but I didn't even break out in tears. "I love you, buddy. I'll see you on the other side." The audience applauded even further as Gerald descended the podium. Not as many were crying, but more were discovering what Arnold would have wanted us to do. He wouldn't want us running around in tears, but staying happy and together.  
  
The pastor yet again reached the podium, and the audience quieted down to revered silence. "On behalf of the family, we have decided not to view the deceased today. We will now ask our pallbearers to step forward." All around me, I saw individuals rise and come to the front. Oscar Kokoshka, Stinky, Marty Green, and I grabbed one side of Phil's coffin while Eugene, April Vitello, Harold, and Rhonda grabbed the opposite end. Slowly, we carried the bodies of our dear friends one by one into the limousine, where they would be later carried to Hillwood Cemetery. Before the limousines rolled out of the funeral home, I placed my pallbearer's flower on top of his grave. The ceremony had reached its resolution, and people began dispersing around the church.  
  
On the way out people were walking by to offer their sympathies to the family, which was basically made up of Miles and Phil's sister, Mitzi, who was ancient in her own regard. I went ahead and approached Miles, but did very little than shake his hand and told him that it must have been really hard on him especially. I didn't really have much else to say to a man that hid his true identity from his son for eighteen years before coming to his senses.  
  
Gerald hadn't moved from his spot in the pew, though, and I walked over to speak to him. "What's wrong, man?"  
  
He shrugged, unknowingly. "I'm not sure. I've always been so confused about religious beliefs and everything. I never really knew which way to turn until a few weeks ago. I talked to brother Marc, the man speaking today, and I'm going to be baptized here this Sunday. Arnold had pushed for it his entire life, and now I guess I'm finally going through with it."  
  
"You know, he'll always be here for you in spirit, Gerald."  
  
He nodded his head as we walked over to our group of friends. "I know he will, man. It's going to take me some time, but day after day, I'm learning to let go."  
  
"I understand." I hugged my old friend, and Helga walked over to us.  
  
"Hey you guys, we're heading over Slausen's for some ice cream. You interested in joining us?"  
  
We looked back at the altar one more time before facing Helga. "Sure." We caught up the rest of the gang, and I walked alongside Rhonda, who wrapped her hand in mine.  
  
"You doing all right, Rob?"  
  
"Sure. Never been better." We all talked, and Helga pushed Sid along in his wheelchair. Sid had apparently found a happiness of his own even though he was handicapped. His adoration was with him, nonetheless. A tear was finally running down Helga's cheek, though, as she helped him down the ramp outside.  
  
Rhonda and I walked out to our cars, and the rest of us followed. Stinky and Lila were laughing at Eugene. Harold was complaining he was hungry. Sometimes it can be an amazing revelation how people can stay together even without their leader. We were all different people then, and had our own groups of friends and our own individual dreams. The only thing that really held us together was our love for Arnold. His spirit flowed through each of us, and his love rained down us in both joy and sadness.  
  
*-*  
  
I went back to the church that Sunday to see Gerald's baptism, and I am continuing to go there to this day.  
  
*-*  
  
I'd give it all for you, to hope I knew  
  
That someday I would find love true  
  
My darkness void with no renew  
  
To pervade the dark with beauty blue  
  
The beginning of day, a time to say  
  
Love is coming along my way  
  
But others are desperate, and need today  
  
To find love where it aptly lay  
  
It's all now clear, and change is near  
  
I had questions with beauty, sheer  
  
I do not know of what is dear  
  
You made aggravation appear  
  
Alone again, I thought I'd win  
  
And lonely are the hearts of men  
  
The meeting; finding love again  
  
Near holidays of discipline  
  
It appears I've found my place  
  
But I'm choking in confined space  
  
But the air turned clear; a touch of grace  
  
And slowly I can touch your face  
  
A small break, no reason why  
  
Across the horizon, where mystery lie  
  
It wasn't like you to go and die  
  
But love for you we can't deny.  
  
*-*  
  
Note: Note a real long chapter, I know, but I'm just setting up for the big conclusion.  
  
Wow, only one chapter left in the actual story. It's been an incredible journey, guys, and I appreciate everyone that has helped me out along the way. 


	23. Forever's Resolution

23  
  
Forever's Resolution  
  
The school had placed some bouquets on the windowsill. I never figured out whether they were to remember Arnold or to symbolize spring. It was, however, entertaining to watch the bird fly up to the windowsill on the other side. It thought they were so beautiful, as did I.  
  
"Hey, hippie boy, we're starting." Gerald's voice pulled me away from my daydream, and I realized that all of the guys that were here in September were still sitting at this table. Everyone except Arnold, that is. Gerald had already set the notebook on the table, and Sid had already stated the formal introduction.  
  
The day was Thursday, May 27th, the very last day of high school for each one of us. We had gone through basically anything a group could go through, but we were now ready to continue our journeys. Nobody had really mentioned Arnold at the school since his death, so a strange tension filled our lunch table as we sat together for the first time in months as a group. We all had our graduation rehearsal that morning, so it was a later lunch.  
  
Gerald ran his hands through his cornrows, and opened the book on the table. "All right, you guys, with this being the last day of our own high school lives, this will be the last time we perform the closing ritual."  
  
Harold grimaced over at the speaker, who was talking excitedly. "Gerald, why are still even doing this? Arnold's not here, it's not the same as it was, and plus, I'm freaking hungry and I want to eat!"  
  
For once, Gerald didn't fear Harold's bulky body. He got down right in his face and gazed at him. "Okay, fat man. First of all, my man Arnold wouldn't have had it any other way. We lived our high school lives the same way for the past four years and we shouldn't live them any differently on the last day. The ritual stays, and if you got a problem with it, I'll take you down so fast you won't even see it coming." Harold got up and stormed away, but everyone else remained anxiously.  
  
"All right," Gerald said happily. "Now that we've filtered out the crap, we can get this show on the road. If you all remember, we made some predictions at the beginning of the year concerning our love lives. We all had picked one chick to hook up with this year, and now it's time to see how our little predictions turned down." He glanced down at the list of names. "Why don't why go in reverse order of who we started with? Robert, that means you are first, brother. We all know how this story goes." I stood up, but Gerald continued to speak. "Hey Rob, why don't you not just say who you're with now, but what you're thinking about doing after high school."  
  
"Okay," I said confidently. "Well, I predicted Julie, but I soon realized that if I married her, she wouldn't even be with me on our wedding night." Gerald even laughed, which surprised me. "Most of you guys know by now that I'm with Rhonda, and I love her very much. I know she's planning on going to Harvard, being the salutatorian she is, but I haven't decided what I'm going to do. I'd like to become a writer somewhere, but the business is so risky, you know?" I waved over at Rhonda, who was sitting nearby, and she blew a kiss at me.  
  
I sat down, and Gerald reassumed his position. "Mm, mm, mm, Rob! You got going on, I'll tell ya. Well, next on the list is Lorenzo, but he graduated along with Peter this December. Man, I forgot all about them. Well, I'm sure they're going off to become some kind of rich country club owner that spits on us common guys. Next on the list of people who are actually here is my main man, Sid!"  
  
Sid put up his hands in celebration (since he couldn't really stand up), and he began to speak. "Well, first of all, I'd like to point out that at the graduation rehearsal, that French interpreter was a babe! I was this close to going up to her and translating some love, if you know what I'm saying." We all laughed at his joke, not just to encourage him, but it was surprisingly funny. Sid was actually beginning to gain his crazy humor back.  
  
Gerald patted my friend on the back. "Okay man, why don't you talk to us about your other woman now?"  
  
Sid didn't even hesitate to speak. "Well, we all know how I was glued on to that freaking parasite, Amy, at the start of this year? You know she actually made me wash her thongs? Man, that was nasty," Gerald made a clearing-the-throat noise, and Sid continued. "Well, I suppose my prediction was wrong. Even though it may never happen, I would like to end up with Helga now. I don't know why, but I feel so comfortable being around her. Despite how she can be sometimes, she really cares about people you know?"  
  
Sid adjusted his armrest, and continued. "I applied to the Hillwood Institute of the Arts last weekend, and I'm hoping to become a stand-up comic. Well, a sit-down stand-up comic, you know what I'm saying. Well, Helga's going too, so maybe something good will happen."  
  
Gerald shook his lead while chuckling. "Geez, you guys are some messed-up people. How about now we just move over to Steven.I mean Stinky. Sorry, man, I still got you written down from when you were in that retard stage earlier this year."  
  
"Hey, don't be tripping, yo," Stinky replied, while Gerald stared at him with eyes large enough to be milk saucers. "I reckon I'm just joking, Gerald. You guys know I've predicted I would get my gal, miss Lila, every year of my high school life. This year, though, my dream has come true. I've got my woman, and now only one thing could make me happier, and that's going down with her to Arkansas to live on a farm again. Of course, I haven't asked her yet, but it's sure be nice to settle down with a nice gal."  
We all clapped at Stinky's speech, and Gerald once again rose. "Well, since two of guys graduated, and Harold left, that just leaves---Arnold." He held out the name for a minute before almost speaking again. I interrupted him.  
  
"You know, in some ways Arnold got his prediction. You guys remember that he picked Annie earlier this year? That was the last person he talked to before the car hit us. I think Arnold got exactly what he wanted, if you ask me."  
  
Gerald nodded at me, and lifted his head into the air. "You're right Rob, you know that? I'm going to put down a check by Arnold's name. I sign of success. I think he did a pretty good job." Gerald quickly wrote a small red check next to Arnold's name, and closed the book. "I guess that's all we have now. Our group sure has shrunk."  
  
"Hey Gerald, what about you? I don't reckon you ever told us what you're gonna do."  
  
Gerald realized Stinky was right, and sat down with rest of us, to talk eye- to-eye. "I kinda like it here in Hillwood, so I don't think I'm going far. I never wrote down my prediction, but I was with Phoebe before then, and I'm with her now. I've got the girl of my dreams, and that's all I care about. As for my career, I got myself a full scholarship to play ball at Pacific University, and that's only thirty minutes from here. Maybe I'll get into the NBA, but I'll be happy either way. I took you guys for granted a lot, but you guys were the most awesome brothers a guy could have." We all kind of shared a group hug, and we walked away from the table, leaving the notebook behind. We could now officially let it go.  
  
I didn't have to be back at school until five that evening, so I hopped in my car to go on a drive around town. There had been so much of Hillwood that I'd forgotten, or hadn't even seen in years. I went by the city aquarium, where we used to have parties and laugh at the penguins. Then I passed Dinoland, Slausen's, and ended up parked on a sidewalk next to Sid's small, two-story house. Him and Stinky were looking down at the sidewalk, almost as if the most amazing thing in the known world was sitting before their very eyes.  
  
Struck with fascination, I parked my car on the shoulder and stepped out. They were looking at tiny handprints pressed against the pavement. "What's going on, guys?"  
  
Down below their handprints "Sid and Stink" was written in cement. Stinky looked over at me with sad eyes, almost as a sad puppy leaving his mother. "When Sid and I were just five years old, we stuck our hands into this here cement, on account of everyone that saw it would know we were best friends."  
  
Sid laughed and bent over in his wheelchair. "Yeah, my dad caught us, so we had never finished writing out Stinky's name. We just had to keep running. Man, my parents were pissed after that."  
  
I crouched down to take a closer look at the writing. "All I'm confused about is what makes it so important now?"  
  
"This may be the last time Stinky and I see it together as friends."  
  
Stinky nodded his head in agreement. "Yep, I'm going to be leaving for down south first thing tomorrow. I reckon the city's just no place for a country boy like me. The only reason Lila and me are even here is on account of our ma and pa's misfortunes." Stinky stuck a hand into his cowboy jeans and pulled out a velvet box. "I done went and spent all of the money I've been saving for months to buy this ring. Tonight I'm going to ask miss Lila to be my wife."  
  
I jumped out of sheer surprise. "Tonight? But you're only eighteen years old, man. You two are just graduating from high school. Are you sure you're going to ready for that kind of commitment?"  
  
Stinky nodded and pulled down his plaid shirt in pride. "Yep, I am. I'm a simple man, Rob. All I need is a wife at my side and a smile on my face. I've been through a lot here in purdy Hillwood, but I reckon Lila and I should be moving on." Stinky wrapped his arms around me and carefully hugged Sid. "It's not considered good for country boys to hug other men, but I'm gonna be missing you two."  
  
Sid nodded his head. "Yeah man, Hillwood's never going to be the same without you." He looked back down at the cement, and ran his finger through the grooves of his youthful handprint. "Well, one last time. I'm glad I was able to share it with you guys. I better get inside, though. My dad has to help me get ready for graduation." Sid lowered his head in embarrassment, and seemed suddenly somber. "It's the most humiliating thing in the world to have to ask help from your depressed dad to just change clothes. Sadly, it's the only way." Stinky and I grabbed him out of wheelchair, and carried him inside. Stinky came back and grabbed the wheelchair, since Sid couldn't enter his own house until they put in a ramp.  
  
I looked over at Stinky. "Poor guy. I know he's going to make it, though."  
  
My friend nodded his head and smiled. "Yep. Sid's never been much other than a fighter. He'll find a way."  
  
I patted him on the back, and walked back to my car. "I'll see you tonight, buddy." I got in my car and drove away.  
  
Graduation was one of those things you couldn't attach with a definite emotion. It wasn't a completely joyous event like a wedding, but its level of disdain was nothing in comparison to the funeral I attended a few weeks before. The event in itself is a melting pot of emotions: happiness in moving on, sadness in losing your friends, and the anticipation of what's going to happen next. For me, I wasn't exactly sure. All I desired to do was to make a difference in this world.  
  
My graduation gowns easily slipped over my shirt and tie I was wearing underneath. My mother had continuously told me to wear something nice under your robes, even if nobody really ever sees it. I guess it was one of those things women appreciated, kind of like driving them to prom and buying them gifts. I'm personally just satisfied knowing Curly wasn't graduating with us; he probably would have worn nothing.  
  
Once I had successfully cleaned up and looked sharp enough to win Rhonda's approval, I walked downstairs to be (yet again) ambushed upon my a herd of cameras from my parents. Helga was already downstairs, so her torture must have already ended.  
  
My dad patted me on the back. "Well, that's my son. Tonight's your big night. You finally get to move on into the real world, and even graduating in the top ten in your class! You ready for it?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess so."  
  
Helga snickered at me. "Is that all you got to say, Robbie? They're your parents, and I told them this long story about how I was going to be a poetry writer and may even write some screenplays. All you got is "yeah, I guess so."  
  
I shrugged my shoulders yet again. "Yeah, I guess so."  
  
My parents took more pictures of us, along with all of the excited hugs and tears of joy from my mom, who was watching her son graduate from high school. A son she never really knew.  
  
After about an hour of ridiculous photographs, we were finally allowed to leave the household and head for Quigley Stadium, the site for this year's graduation. The baseball team wasn't playing tonight, and somebody in our class had a dad that was an executive there and got us in.  
  
As my car sputtered every single mile of the journey, Helga turned her head to me. "So are you ready for this "real world" everyone says we're being shipped off to?"  
  
"I'm not sure. I always hated that show." Helga punched me, but I laughed all the same. "In all honesty Helga, I'm just going to take things one step at a time. I don't know what's going to happen yet, but that's perfectly fine with me."  
  
Helga, in a true impetuous manner, rolled down the window and started screaming at the top of her lungs, before I yanked her back into the automobile. She smirked. "Sorry Robbie, I've always wanted to do that." We passed by Sid's house, and Helga turned quickly solemn. "So what do you think I should do about Sid? He's a great guy and all, but I'm not sure if I love him or not. It's so soon after Arnold---"  
  
I quickly cut her off. This was her evening to be excited, and I didn't want her to depress herself again. "Helga, all I'm going to say to you is to patient with it. If you love Sid, you'll know what to do when the time comes. Plus, it seems like an unusual step for a girl like you. You're talking about a guy in a wheelchair!"  
  
Helga pulled her hair out from in front of her face and gave a faint hint of a smile. "You know? It doesn't really matter to me anymore."  
  
Helga surprised me with that statement. Typically most people, guy or girl, would be too shallow to even consider being with a person with that big of a handicap. But I guess just like the metamorphosis that had occurred in many of us this past month, Helga had changed. Maybe this crazy world had brought across some kind of a message to us, after all.  
  
That's not what lied heavy on my mind, however. The moment I parked my automobile outside of Quigley Field, I realized my journey would soon be complete. My first eighteen years would soon be said and done.  
  
The crowd cheered loudly throughout the entire senior slide show. It was one of those things where it showed you as a baby, and what you looked like today. Of course, being the picture nuts my parents are, my mom ominously stuck in some two-year-old photo of me walking around the house for everyone to say "aw" at when it popped up onstage. Then, of course, everyone cheered when my actual picture appeared. Everyone laughed at Harold's; his mom had stuck in a picture of him naked, with his rear sticking up in the year. We can all be thankful he was only one in the picture.  
  
We had such an enormous graduating class of nearly three hundred, and I barely even knew the two people I was between in the receiving of diplomas. Thus, the slide show took nearly an hour in itself. Finally, the show ended with a picture of Arnold that said "in loving memory of Arnold Cross." The audience grew suspiciously silent in his honor, and Dr. Chaplin, the school superintendent, went up to the huge podium at center field. We were sitting on where the diamond would typically be, except they had a tarp thrown over it.  
  
A small, stout, man, Dr. Chaplin began to speak. "Ladies and gentlemen, it is an honor to have known this fine group of students before us. Here are the future movers and thinkers of America, whose influence will lead our country to new and exciting things." About four interpreters rattled of the speech again in different languages, and I nearly had to slap Sid (who was in front of me) to keep him from staring at the French girl. After they finished, Mr. Chaplin resumed with breaks here and there for them again. "Here we have the future scientists, workers, writers, actors, musicians, athletes, historians, mathematicians, computer operators, and everything else. These students have come a long way in their time on this earth, and it is all thanks to the parents, the teachers, and this hard-working graduating class before us. I present to you the graduating seniors!" There was thunderous applause, and Mr. Chaplin again waited for the interpreters before beginning again. "Now we have the salutatorian address, presented by Rhonda Wellington Lloyd."  
  
The applause was loud enough to cause an earthquake, and the one who had transformed the depths of my heart approached center stage. With her hair done straight down, she was still stunning.  
  
Rhonda cleared her throat, and began her speech. "Here we are today. A class of slightly over three hundred students ready to commence out on this journey known as life. I know I have personally grown to love every single one of you, and will cherish your friendship and support forever. Unfortunately, now is the time where we must part. We must reach out into the world to make names for ourselves. Our lives have changed so much in high school; what was uncertain is now certain, and what was unknown has become our knowledge. I love you all, and let's go make names for ourselves!" Screams, jeers, and an appalling amount of applause filled the stadium. I cheered exceptionally loud when she passes, and she waved at me and smiled. It was that same beautiful smile I had seen over eight years before that day I performed the sonnet. That same level of happiness, with the mystery and excitement anyone wishes for.  
  
The superintendent then called up Phoebe, and she gave her unbearably long speech. In all honesty, I toned out most of her words. Even if she was valedictorian, and a decent friend, she had a high-level vocabulary that only an elite few could even understand. She was basically saying the same thing as Rhonda, but just wording it differently. However, when she exited the stage, that didn't keep her from getting an incredible round of applause, either.  
  
Finally, Dr. Chaplin said his final speech of the evening. "Ladies and gentlemen, I will now pass out the diplomas to our fabulous graduating class of seniors! When I call your name, come up and receive your diplomas. Karen R. Addy, Greg Lucas Ages, Katie Elizabeth Anderson, Julia Rose Appleton." I nearly wanted to throw my honor cords at her when she walked up to the stage, but I resisted.  
  
One by one our names were called up to the front of the stage to receive the certification of graduation. For the most part, it basically just consisted of us walking up there, shaking Dr. Chaplin's hand, and sitting down with the diploma handed to us by the counselor. Without a doubt, the most entertaining was Eugene's, when he tripped over the stage and took a dive into the balloons that covered the front of the portable stage. He eventually got up with an "I'm okay", though, and grabbed his diploma, before tripping again on his way down.  
  
Calling up every graduate to get a diploma took just as long as the slide show. I nearly fell asleep, but I was afraid I'd start snoring and drooling on the person next to me, who I had never even met.  
  
When they called Sid up to receive his diploma, he wheeled himself (which he had learned to do well) up on a ramp built specific for him, while snagging his diploma in his right hand and sitting down again.  
  
Finally, after nearly an hour, they began to finally draw near to my name. "Morgan Allison Tulson, Rafael Ronald Wallace, Christopher Wayside, Robert Matthew Welhart." Hearing my name, I nearly ran up to the front of the stage and ascended the stairs. The superintendent systematically shook my head and said "congratulations" while the counselor handed me my diploma, which was enclosed in a black leather folder. I couldn't believe high school was finally finished. I had made it to the end of the road; my journey was finally complete.  
  
The hats came up into the air, and as they began their descent, I felt renewed, like the world was at my fingertips. Life was a tough adventure, but I'd found my way so far. It'll only be a blessing to see where we went next.  
  
After the ceremony, the family and friends all gathered with us down on the field. We received hugs, kisses, congratulations, and everything of the sort. Rhonda walked over to me and exchanged a hug. "I can't believe it's over, Rob."  
  
I shrugged my head and laughed sheepishly. "It's not over. It's only begun." Gerald walked up to me and we shook hands.  
  
"Glad I've gotten to know you, Rob. May God be with you in whatever direction you travel, my man."  
  
"Thanks, brother."  
  
Gerald pushed his hands away, laughing. "Hey don't try any of that, man. We don't need another "Steven" running around, you hear." I was still laughing, and Gerald patted me on the back. "I'll see you around, dogg." He saw Phoebe beckon to him, and he left to speak to her.  
  
Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Stinky nervously walk over to Lila, who was standing right about where the pitcher's mound would be. Rhonda walked over to talk to her parents, and nearly everyone that knew of Stinky's plan (basically Sid and myself) turned our head in one fluid motion to the couple.  
  
Stinky chuckled and grabbed his enamored one. "Howdy, Lila."  
  
Lila blushed and wrapped her thin arms around him. "Hey, Stinky."  
  
Stinky tugged around under his rope while he spoke, and Lila gave him questioning looks. "Lila, you know I've been planning to head out to start a new life in the country and I've been begging you to come along."  
  
Lila looked around, and grabbed Stinky's hand. "You know I've been thinking about it, but what if something oh so tragic happens and I'm left there alone?"  
  
Stinky held her hands tightly. "I won't, Lila." He finally loosened his grip on his own right hand and opened it up to reveal a small emerald and diamond ring. "I reckon I wanna spend the rest of life with you to prove it. Will you marry me?"  
  
Lila's wide eyes opened in surprised. "I'm ever so surprised, Stinky, this is all so---" She stopped herself and suddenly, she exploded in glee. "Yes! Yes, I will marry you Stinky Peterson!" Stinky spun her around in the air and they kissed. Sid and I smiled at one another, and Stinky grabbed Lila and began to carry her away with one hand. He used the other one to wave back at us. "Happy trails, Rob, Sid! Maybe we'll meet again someday!"  
  
Sid rolled his eyes. "Aw, isn't that sweet. Well it was actually about how I predicted Stinky would propose." I saw Helga walking to us, and I motioned to Sid to turn himself around. He did, and found himself staring up at a jovial Helga.  
  
He took it as no big deal, and waved at her. "Hey Helga, how's it-" He didn't get to finish the sentence, because Helga bent down and kissed him before the end. They kissed for a few seconds, before they finally broke away excited.  
  
An enormous grin spread across Sid's face. "You know, Rob, I like graduation."  
  
I felt Rhonda's hands wrap around my shoulders, and I nodded in agreement. "So do I, Sid. So do I."  
  
*-*  
  
I'd give it all for you, to hope I knew  
  
That someday I would find love true  
  
My darkness void with no renew  
  
To pervade the dark with beauty blue  
  
The beginning of day, a time to say  
  
Love is coming along my way  
  
But others are desperate, and need today  
  
To find love where it aptly lay  
  
It's all now clear, and change is near  
  
I had questions with beauty, sheer  
  
I do not know of what is dear  
  
You made aggravation appear  
  
Alone again, I thought I'd win  
  
And lonely are the hearts of men  
  
The meeting; finding love again  
  
Near holidays of discipline  
  
It appears I've found my place  
  
But I'm choking in confined space  
  
But the air turned clear; a touch of grace  
  
And slowly I can touch your face  
  
A small break, no reason why  
  
Across the horizon, where mystery lie  
  
It wasn't like you to go and die  
  
But love for you we can't deny  
  
So maybe everything was true  
  
You'd be there, with soul renewed  
  
The future lies in our plain view  
  
But even still, it's all for you  
  
The poem was finished to probably as well as I would ever get it. I'm not much of a poem, but I liked it. It seemed to suit me, so I hung it on my wall at home.  
  
*-*  
  
Two weeks later.  
  
I walked out of the limo with Rhonda to the wooded cemetery. It was a surprisingly cold June evening, especially with the sky as free of clouds as it was. I was dressed in the same shirt and tie I wore to graduation, and Rhonda wore a solid black dress. A bouquet of flowers was placed eloquently in her hand.  
  
We walked inside the cemetery silently until we reached a road that split into three parts. I pointed to the road ahead of us. "Gerald said it was that way."  
  
Rhonda and I trudged through the peaceful atmosphere until we came upon a small headstone placed by a large oak tree; I read it aloud:  
  
"Arnold Alexander Cross. Born and died within eighteen years. May your loving and munificent nature remain in the hearts of everyone you knew. Here lies a perfect gentleman, and an incredible person." I found it strange that the grave gave no dates. I guessed it hadn't been etched on yet.  
  
Tears began to fall down my cheek, and Rhonda handed me a tissue from her purse. "Thanks"  
  
"You going to be okay, Rob?"  
  
I took the flowers from her hands, and placed them over where the body of my friend lie. I stood up and nodded. "I think so, Rhonda. You think Arnold enjoyed the graduation?"  
  
She nodded, and grabbed my hand in hers. "I bet he had the best time out of any one there. Arnold always cared about us before himself. He was probably having a party up there."  
  
I laughed, and we carried ourselves over to the other side of the street where the ocean crashed its waves below. The sun was shining down on the water, and a spectacle of color was flowing right before our eyes.  
  
I sat down on a rock overlooking the sunset, and Rhonda placed herself next to me.  
  
I didn't look at my girlfriend, but I began to speak. "Rhonda, I don't want to leave Hillwood."  
  
Rhonda seemed surprised, and she turned over so I could see her beautiful face. "Why not?"  
  
"I don't know. I just happen to like it here. I've never lived anywhere else. This where my friends are, and where all my memories my life are at. I've loved this city every waking minute of my existence, and I just don't want to leave my past behind. I don't want to start a new life, Rhonda; I like the one I have."  
  
The girl that I had admired for so many years didn't move a muscle. I was afraid she would run off and leave me like she had so many other occasions, but she stayed right by my side. "Robert, if you want to stay here, we'll stay here. I made a promise to you that I would never leave you, and that's a promise I'm planning on keeping. I won't go to Harvard; I'll be with you forever."  
  
The grass down at my feet brushed against my ankles. "Forever is a long time, Rhonda."  
  
Rhonda looked deeply into my eyes, and she smiled that beautiful smile. "I know." She reached over and kissed me. The kiss felt just as spectacular and memorable as it had always been. From every moment of my life I wanted someone to be with; someone who I know would always be there with me, whether it was a wonderful part of life or rock bottom.  
  
Well, it looked like I had found forever's resolution. My woman was with me, and even though hindrances had struck us, we survived the test of time. I never believed a simple guy like me would have felt the way I did about anyone.  
  
I gazed deep into her eyes. "I love you, Rhonda."  
  
"I love you too, Robert."  
  
We embraced, and as I held her hand in mine, we watched the setting of the sun.  
  
THE END  
  
Note: I hope you guys enjoyed this final chapter. I'll have an author's not up in a few days. 


	24. A Look Back at the Robert Series

A Look Back at the Robert Series  
  
It is nearly impossible for me to believe that I started this adventure nearly ten months ago and I am actually finished with the Hey Arnold edition. Before I go too deeply into any facts, here are a few interesting details about the Robert Series in general.  
  
-If you added all of these parts together, including the author's notes, this would be the longest piece of work in the Hey Arnold section of fanfiction.net. It beats The Brainy Saga (another story about a minor character) by a few thousand words. Of course, that is a wonderful story as that, and I am honored to be considered in the same level of work as it. -I like to joke around with this, but about 30% of this story is autobiographical. I based several things off of events in my life, but most of it I just made off the top of my head.  
  
Okay, I really need to put down my long list of "thank yous". This project took months upon months, and hours upon hours of happiness along with frustration. If it wasn't for these people and their persistent help and encouragement, none of this would have even been possible. I wanted to take a moment to individually thank each of them  
  
Ash- I haven't really heard from you in any shape or form in nearly forever, but I owe you a good bit from reviewing some of my early work. I know you may never read this, but I appreciate what you did.  
  
Chimba05- Well, now we have the only person that I know offline that read my stuff on here. Mindy, I honestly don't really know what to say. It was a complete shock to me when you first reviewed me (something I never expected you to do), and I know not having a computer kind of limits you. I'm sure you'll get around to reading the rest of this, so I'm glad you've actually taken an interest in someone other than yourself and your potato boyfriend (sorry Mindy, couldn't resist).  
  
Jennavette- You've been reading me for several stories now, and it's a relief to see someone that always reviewed me consistently. Not only that, you always pointed out some typos (which I've always had plenty of). I'm extremely grateful for you for your support in not just my stories, but in my RPGs and in life in general. Thank you.  
  
Lizzie- First, I congratulate you for sticking with my story writing as long as you have. You're a busy person, and yet you've always found time to check out my new chapters. You are not only a fantastic author in your own right, but a fantastic friend. Sometimes it would just take a couple of nice words from you and I'm up and running again. Plus, I have more than harassing you about Robert than anyone else (freaking Curly fan.heh). You're a great person to know, Lizzie, and I look forward to reading more of your work. An extra thanks with helping me in my "Rising of the Setting of the Sun" promotion.  
  
MDT- Now we move on to the ever-mysterious Mr. Blankenship. I owe a good bit to you simply because your review for "My Name is Robert" basically convinced me above anything else to write a sequel. I haven't actually heard much from you in the past few months, but you always wrote the most in-depth reviews, and always told me ways I could improve. Plus, you get extra points for being the only writer that's ever mentioned Robert in their fics. "Same in the End" is an incredible story, and I recommend it to any serious Hey Arnold fan.  
  
Miss Matched- Before I get on to complementing you, I would like to say I'm flattered for being your best friend online. I love your reviewing style also. You are very professional and once again give me tips for improvements. I always like good reviews since they can help me out, other than just saying "OMG I love your fic!" Anyway, you were a great inspiration for me, as well as a good Christian role model. I love the realism of your stories, and they are a blessing to read. It's funny how I used to think you were like "the Hey Arnold goddess of ff.net" and now we're good friends. I look forward to working with you more and more in the future.  
  
NiteSkyStar- Other than having the coolest SN (as well as one of the coolest names I've ever heard) you've been good to me in the short time you've been around the community. I appreciate the reviews, and you are growing to be an extremely talented writer.  
  
Tadah- Well, I still hear from you every now in then, even when it isn't in reviews. You came to my Craig chat, and you supported me early. Thank you for the reviews and creating the weirdest coincidence I've known since I began writing.  
  
Xtreme9005- Well, my main man Warren. I've started to talk to you on AOL, and you seem like a pretty awesome guy. I thank you for your suggestions and compliments. You actually remind me a lot of me two years ago. I hope you continue to support me, and I wish you the best success in all of your endeavors.  
  
A special thank you to everyone I have mentioned above. You guys have gone the extra mile to help me out, and it's been great hearing and getting to know you.  
  
Now it's on to the next part of the author's note, where I'm just going to discuss the story itself.  
  
At first, the Robert Series really didn't mean that much to me. I wrote the first part of it, "My Name is Robert", nearly a year ago while I was recovering from a deep depression. I wasn't really sure what I was going to do with it, but several of the experiences in my own life kept the story going more than anyone else. Most of the characters in the story symbolized a group of friend I had sometime or another, from Arnold's intelligence and generosity to Sid's outrageous paranoia. The hardest character for me to get a definite grip on in the entire Robert Series was Rhonda.  
  
To Robert, Rhonda was the one girl he could "look but not touch"; she ruled the social hierarchy, would often belittle individuals just for glancing at her. Creating a realistic environment for Rhonda to eventually fall for Robert was a difficult challenge. I wanted Rhonda to still have her poise to her, but be able to love and care for someone as nerdy and out there as Robert. That's really one of the key themes of the book: the crumbling of the decorum of growing up.  
  
At the end of "My Name is Robert", I had convinced myself that the story was over and it was time to move on to other ideas. I had worked on a parody for a little while until I realized that not only was it disliked by readers, I didn't have fun writing it. I eventually deleted it from the site altogether, and began work on a sequel.  
  
In "Robert Revisited", I wanted to create an original impression that Robert honestly didn't care anymore about Rhonda. I introduced Amy, a character that reminds me a lot of one of my old crushes in middle school. Amy was the kind of person that would fall in love for all of the wrong reasons. She toyed with guys, and pretty much took advantage of them every chance she had. You see that well with Sid's torment in "Said and Done".  
  
I finished "Robert Revisited" right around Halloween, and I took some time away from the series to rest my brain. I created my only complete non- Robert story that I wrote during the series, "Missing Simmons". Even so, it had Robert in it.  
  
"Robert's Search", the next part of the series, almost didn't happen at all. I was considering writing a final part after "Robert Revisited", but it honestly didn't feel right. Seven years seemed a little too long of a gap between time periods for me. With Amy moving away at the end of "Revisited", I wanted to make another story that would act as a way to show how Robert got over Amy, and to set the stage for things later in the series. I had a complete blast writing "Robert's Search", possibly because I finally got tired of writing off my own experiences. I wanted Robert to emerge as his own character. Changing the setting was a great change of pace.  
  
Once again, I attempted to write another story in between. I wanted to write "Boy Howdy", a little play off of "Operation Ruthless". I love Sid, and this is a story that I'm considering finishing someday. We'll just have to wait and see. The only main probably with "Boy Howdy" was that I frankly lost interest. I had already engrossed myself in "Said and Done", which would be my grand finale for the Robert Series.  
  
I tried at first to begin my original novel, "Korrotia: the Discovery", at the same time as my last Robert story. I didn't like shuffling between two works, though, so I focused my time on finishing the Robert Series and decided to make "Korrotia" my next book.  
  
Undoubtedly, "Said and Done" tested me as a writer and as a person. I wanted to give the story a realistic feel to it, but being a Christian like I am, I didn't want to sacrifice my beliefs and throw in a bunch of vulgar language. I finally settled on the fact I can't help the people around me, and the friends around me can sometimes be obscene. That was the basis for the story's realism, and the PG-13 rating. I tried as much as I could to keep Robert clean, and I only recalling him having a few exceptions.  
  
Of course, arranging and foreshadowing the death of Arnold proved to be the most difficult challenge of my writing life. I wanted it to work like he died for a reason, and not because I simply wanted him to. Arnold played a pivotal role in the gang's upbringing, and his death symbolized the transition of the characters from the innocence of childhood to the constant heartbreak of adulthood. The same reason works for the inclusion of last names in chapter 21. Robert and his friends were no longer the innocent little children they were in elementary school.  
  
Numerous other chapters of "Said and Done" were based off of several experienced of my own friends and me in high school. The character Julie was created to describe a "situation that would only happen to me". MDT and I shared some ideas between the two stories, and Julie was one of them. I chose to show a different side of her than MDT, and it was in a way sad seeing Julie cheat on Robert, mainly because I do have a friend named Julie I met during the story's production.  
  
Even though I loved writing about numerous characters in the story (other than Robert and Rhonda), I loved writing about some of Sid's experiences. Sid is nearly identical to a friend of mine named Sean. He's a little bit on the crazy side, but still an awesome person to be around. Sid, though, would often get his mind set on one girl and never take his eyes off of her. The Sid/Helga ending of "Said and Done" was made specifically for him, mainly because of his long-time crush, a girl who was very much like Helga.  
  
I wanted to end the story with the sunset, which was what most of the story revolved around. The sunset meant to Robert several different things, but above all, it created a place for Robert to relax in peace. It symbolized the cycle of life that we all experience; you wake up to the sunrise, and sleep with the sunset. This brings me to my next major bit of this note: THE SETTING OF THE SUN.  
  
*-*  
  
About halfway through "Said and Done", I came under the realization that I could create something great with this story by rewriting it and making it into an original novel. "The Setting of the Sun" is a book that deals with a boy (also named Robert) who deals with his middle-class upbringing in the small town of Seaview, Texas. I want to create a new environment for the characters, as shown in the new setting. In the book, you can expect some things to remain much like the Robert Series, but here are a few things you will definitely see some changes in:  
  
-The characters. With the exception of Robert and the characters I created, every character will be a new individual with a different personality. For instance, the character of Sid will be replaced with someone that has several traits of Sid, as well as some of his own. I want to create a new experience for the readers of the Robert Series, and to do the original story justice.  
  
-The organization. The first two parts of the Robert Series will be connected into one, giving the story three parts. This brings me to my next point.  
  
-More chapters. Look for several new chapters (as well as some added to) in "The Setting of the Sun". You can expect a transition chapter connecting Robert 4th and 5th grades. I don't want to give too much away, but you can look for at least three new chapters and several extended ones to add on to the plot. Speaking of which,  
  
-The plot. There will be numerous new twists and turns in the story. The two main ones will be a romantic search with one of the characters, and a bit more on Robert's spiritual journey. There will of course be new dialogue and locations, all of which are completely original.  
  
I am currently looking for an agent to represent me. If anyone knows of an agent that would be interested, or wishes to help me in "The Rising of the Setting of the Sun" promotion, feel free to contact me at mrchiefie@hotmail.com. I am hoping that this book can redefine a genre that has been overtaken with trashy romance novels and overdramatic stories that have no grasp on reality. I will take any help and support. I am currently doing some mass revisions, since there are definitely some places I want to improve and add to (Robert Revisited, for sure). I'm not through with this note yet, since now I have to present the good news and the bad news. It's best to present the bad news first (well, maybe it'll be good new if you don't like me).  
  
THE BAD NEWS  
  
Even though I love writing Hey Arnold fanfiction, I regret to say that this will be my last major project for fanfiction.net. Like I said, I may come back and do a short story (or "Boy Howdy") every now and then, but never anything of this significance or length. I am going to be venturing onward into novel writing, and to hopefully write some more books. As soon as I finish up "The Setting of the Sun" I will be beginning work again on "Korrotia: the Discovery", a book that deals with attempts to stop mass genocide.  
  
Anyway, I just thank everyone that has helped me leap forward in the 10 months I have been writing here. I appreciate everything from the bottom of my hearts, and continue writing. I'll still be checking back every now and then to look for a good story. Now I guess I can bring on the good news, which is an exciting announcement.  
  
THE GOOD NEWS  
  
In cooperation with Miss Matched, Lizzie D, and Bunni Girl, I am proud to help present the 2003 Hey Arnold Fanfiction Awards! I figure I might as well do something good for the site before I stop writing, so we've been working on getting it together.  
  
Some of you may be wondering what happened to the awards last year. The awards were still held, but Miss Matched was banned for violating the terms of service. That is why I am asking that this time, DO NOT SEND IN YOUR VOTES AS REVIEWS. If you do, they will be deleted, and your votes or nominations will not be counted. Right now we are taking nominations for all categories, and you may send them in to miss_matched@hotmail.com or mrchiefie@hotmail.com (sorry Lizzie and BG; I can't remember your emails off the top of my head). Here are the categories you may nominate stories for. Remember that you may nominate any story as long as it is for the right category. It must be a Hey Arnold story, and it must have been written or updated sometime between now and last September (the deadline for last year's awards). We will determine whether or not a story is eligible. Also, you may only nominate a story once for each category. It's fine with me if you nominate it for multiple categories (even though you don't have to), or even nominating two different stories for one category, just as long as you don't nominate the same story twice for one category. If this happens, we will act like we didn't receive a nomination at all. Here are the categories (if I'm forgetting any, please tell me, guys). You can nominate us if you want (we have a say, so I'll probably end up nominating all of the other hosts one time or another, since they do deserve it).  
  
-Best overall author: The person you believe has been an incredible master of the written word in the past year. This person must truly show excellence in writing.  
  
-Best general story: The best story written basically about Hey Arnold, and their normal, everyday, lives.  
  
-Best humor story: A story that made you laugh so hard it made you cry.  
  
-Best drama story: A story that sent your emotions on a roller coaster ride.  
  
-Best Arnold/Helga romance- There are so many romances, we like to split them up. This is for the best story involving our favorite HA couple.  
  
-Best Gerald/Phoebe romance- There is several of these, as well, so this award is for the story that shows off this fascinating couple in a way like no one else.  
  
-Best unlikely romance- Best story with a strange pairing. Gerald/Helga, Stinky/Phoebe, etc.  
  
-Best minor character romance- Best romance story focusing around Hey Arnold's supporting cast.  
  
-Best overall romance- New to this year. This award is for a romance that has it all; one that is truly spectacular.  
  
-Best sci-fi, fantasy, or supernatural- There is not an incredible amount of these stories, so we're combing them into one award for the most awesome of these stories.  
  
-Best action/adventure- A spectacular story that keeps the adrenaline flowing and hardly gives you a chance to catch your breath.  
  
-Best horror/suspense/mystery- Another combination award. These are closely related; so choose the one that truly kept you on the edge of your seat.  
  
-Best angst/tragedy- A sad story that shocked and surprised you, or even put you to tears.  
  
-Most creative story- A new award given to a story that stands in a class in itself; there's nothing else like it.  
  
-Best short story- A story under three chapters and under 5000 words that put a smile on your face or touched you in some way.  
  
-Best songfic- The best piece of work that is centered around a song or poem.  
  
-Saddest story- One that put you to tears, and still had you crying when you went to bed.  
  
-Best foreign language story- Added specifically for our friends that have written great stories in a language other than English.  
  
-Best soliloquy- A story that features a long speech by one character where they are talking to only themselves.  
  
-Most meaningful story- A story that teaches you a lesson you use in life.  
  
-Best new author- Another new award to recognize the up-and-coming writers that have appeared since the last awards.  
  
-Best original character- A new award dedicated to recognize the best created character into the Hey Arnold universe.  
  
-Finally, best overall story- A tough choice, I'm sure. The greatest story of the year.  
  
Remember, email the nominations. Do not put them in the reviews.  
  
*-*  
  
More awards may be added, but this is the current list. Now I can finally say goodbye. With hopes that you loved the Robert Series and wishing you the best,  
  
Matt (Chief) 


End file.
